Deliverance
by FrostySnake
Summary: Goren und Eames jagen einen Serienkiller. Dieser dreht jedoch den Spieß um. Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Story von blucougar57.
1. Albtraum

Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Law and Order: Criminal Intent, CSI:NY oder CSI: Miami oder den dargestellten Charakteren. Nicht einmal die Idee für diese Story gehört mir. Sie gehört allein blucougar57. Dies ist lediglich die Übersetzung ihrer gleichnamigen Story aus dem Englischen.

**DELIVERANCE**

_Unbekannter Ort_

Alex Eames erwachte langsam; ihr Körper war von Schmerz geschüttelt und protestierte selbst bei kleinsten Bewegungen. Sie fühlte sich wie am Morgen nach einem besonders intensiven Fitnessstudiobesuch, nur zehnfach schlimmer. In diesem Moment hätte sie alles gegeben um in das selige Nichts des Schlafes zurückzugleiten, aber es schien als würde das nicht geschehen.

Sie akzeptierte diese Tatsache nur extrem widerwillig. Sie war jetzt wach; es war nichts zu machen. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber der Lohn für ihre Anstrengung war ein brennender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der sie erzittern ließ.

Genauso widerwillig öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen, nur um zu entdecken, dass sie überhaupt nichts sehen konnte. Für einen Moment herrschte Verwirrung, bevor ihr klar wurde dass ihre Augen verbunden waren.

Panik überkam sie im selben Moment in dem sie bemerkte, dass sie bäuchlings auf einer kalten, harten Oberfläche lag und ihr die Hände fest hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden waren. Ihre Füße waren nach oben gezogen und ihre Fuß- mit einem kurzen Stück Seil an ihre Handgelenke gebunden. Sie war auf eine Weise gebunden, dass keine Hoffnung bestand, sich in eine andere Position zu manövrieren oder sich sogar zu befreien.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und kämpfte darum einen Teil ihrer Ruhe wiederzugewinnen. Ihr Mund war mit Klebeband verschlossen und wenn sie sich so aufregte, dass sie ihre einzige Atemmöglichkeit blockierte . . .

Langsam, mit einiger Anstrengung, wurde ihre Atmung ruhiger und sie sackte wieder zusammen. Wie, verdammt noch mal, hatte sie sich in solch eine Situation gebracht? Und, noch wichtiger, wo war ihr Partner?

Sie versuchte verzweifelt, herauszufinden was passiert was und rief sich ihre letzten klaren Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis. Sie konnte sich erinnern, mit Goren zu Ray Mathers Lagerhalle gegangen zu sein. Es war eine schwache Spur, aber es war alles was sie hatten. Sie waren hineingegangen . . . Sie hatte angehalten, um sich etwas anzusehen, wusste aber nicht mehr, was. Goren war vorausgegangen . . . Sie erinnerte sich an ein dumpfes Geräusch und ein schmerzhaftes Ächzen. Sie hatte ihre Waffe gezogen und war um die Ecke gerannt, wo sie Goren bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegend fand, Blut aus einer Kopfwunde fließend . . .

Sie erinnerte sich, neben ihm zu knien und ihr Funkgerät zu nehmen um Hilfe zu rufen . . .

Danach, nichts. Ihre nächste klare Erinnerung war, hier aufzuwachen . . . wo auch immer hier war . . . und zwar mit Kopfschmerzen, wie sie so schlimm seit ihrem letzten Kater nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Eames erstarrte, als sie plötzlich neben sich eine Bewegung spürte. Da sie nicht wissen konnte, wer oder was da war, blieb sie bewegungslos und still. Ihr Herz hämmerte, als sie auf ein Zeichen wartete, dass was auch immer dort war keine Bedrohung für sie darstellte. Die rastlosen Bewegungen gingen immer noch weiter, als ob jemand auf dem Boden kämpfte . . .

Dann machte jemand plötzlich einen gedämpften, unverständlichen Ausruf, und Eames Puls fing wieder an zu rasen. Sie war zwar nicht fähig, etwas zu verstehen, aber sie erkannte die gedämpfte Stimme. Bobby . . .

Sie rief eine Antwort, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie direkt neben ihm war, obwohl sie sich nicht besser verständlich machen konnte als er. Es wurde still und dann fühlte sie seine Berührung. Seine Stirn streifte ihre in einer federleichten Berührung, versicherte ihr, dass er verstand und wusste dass sie da war.

Als Antwort bewegte sie sich ihm entgegen und fühlte den selben rauen Stoff über seinen Augen. Auch ihm waren die Augen verbunden und er war auf die gleiche Weise gebunden wie sie

Tränen des Schmerzes und der Angst füllten Eames' Augen während sie so nah beieinander lagen wie das ihre Bande erlaubten. Wie waren sie nur in einer solchen Situation gelandet?

Sie fühlte wie sich Goren neben ihr wieder bewegte und einen Moment später hörte sie ein seltsames kratzendes Geräusch. Sie lag still und fragte sich was er machte, oder versuchte zu tun. Erst als sie ihn laut nach Luft ringen hörte, verstand sie. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, das Klebeband von seinem Mund abzuziehen.

„Eames . . ."

Verrückterweise war ihre erste innere Reaktion Verärgerung. Warum konnte er sie nicht einmal Alex nennen? Nach außen antwortete sie auf die einzige ihr mögliche Weise, mit einem müden Stöhnen.

„Warte . . . warte . . . versuche . . . Band von dir abzubekommen . . ."

Sie fragte sich, wie er das ohne Hände schaffen wollte, mit verbundenen Augen noch dazu. Ihr Partner mochte ein unerkanntes Genie sein, aber er war nicht Houdini.

Sie hörte ein schleifendes Geräusch zusammen mit angestrengtem Ächzen und ihr wurde schnell klar, dass er versuchte, so nah wie möglich zu kommen. Nach einer Minute fühlte sie seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre stumme Frage wurde einen Moment später beantwortet, als sein Mund leicht ihre Wange streifte, auf der Suche nach dem Rand des Klebeband, das ihren Mund bedeckte.

_Wehe du beißt mich, Bobby_ . . . dachte sie als seine Zähne über ihre Haut streiften.

Nach ein paar ungemütlichen Minuten hatte er endlich erfolgreich den Rand des Klebebands zwischen den Zähnen und riss es schnell ab. Wie das auch Goren einige Minuten vorher getan hatte, nahm Eames einen langen, unebenen Atemzug, dankbar nicht länger halb erstickt zu sein.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie endlich mit rauer Stimme.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte er besorgt und sie hörte ein leichtes Beben in seiner Stimme. Das war verständlich. Sie selbst bezweifelte mit fester Stimme sprechen zu können.

„Ich glaube nicht.", antwortete sie. „Und du?"

„Nein."

Fast hätte sie gelacht als sie sich fragte ob er eine Ahnung hatte wie schlecht er darin war sie anzulügen. Aber sie ließ es ihm durchgehen, zumindest bis zu einem passenderen Moment.

„Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas, Bobby?"

„Wir waren in Ray Mathers' Lagerhalle. Etwas . . . jemand hat mich von hinten angegriffen. Ich habe nicht gesehen wer es war."

Eames spürte eine Welle von Enttäuschung. Sie hatte gehofft er hätte eine Ahnung wer ihr Angreifer war. Langsam gab sie ihre eigenen Erinnerungen wider, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr noch etwas einfallen würde.

„Ich untersuchte irgendetwas . . . ich habe dich fallen gehört. Als ich zu dir kam, warst du schon bewusstlos. Ich wollte per Funk Hilfe rufen . . ."

Sie zog scharf den Atem ein als ein neues Gesicht aus ihren verschwommenen Erinnerungen auftauchte.

„Mathers . . ."

„Ray?", fragte Goren mit benommener Stimme.

„Nein, nicht der Tote, Dummkopf.", knurrte sie. „Es war Erik, sein Bruder. Er kam aus dem Nichts . . . hat mich mit einem Brecheisen geschlagen. Oh Gott, Bobby, was hat er mit uns vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht . . . aber . . . ich denke wir werden am eigenen Leib erfahren wie die fünf Opfer getötet wurden."

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, hauptsächlich weil sie das grauenhafte Gefühl hatte, dass er richtig lag.

„Deakins wusste wo wir waren.", sagte Goren leise. „Er erwartete uns in zwei Stunden zurück. Wir sollten uns mit Carver treffen. Wenn wir nicht auftauchten, werden sie wissen, dass etwas passiert ist. Deakins wird alles tun um uns zu finden. Es wird alles gut."

„Falls wir noch in den fünf Boroughs sind. Erinnerst du dich nicht was über die fünf Opfer entdeckt wurde? Du solltest, schließlich warst du derjenige, der es entdeckt hat."

Er wusste worüber sie sprach.

„Sie starben außerhalb der fünf Boroughs . . . In der Wildnis, in einer bewaldeten Region."

Sie lachte, kurz und bitter.

„Deakins wird uns nicht finden. Wir sind wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr in New York City."

„Sei tapfer.", flüsterte er, aber sie hörte das Echo ihrer eigenen Ängste in seiner Stimme. Die harte Wahrheit war, dass sie Recht hatte. Er wusste es verdammt gut und er hatte genauso viel Angst wie sie.


	2. Verschwunden

_One Police Plaza  
__New York City_

Captain James Deakins schaute erwartungsvoll auf als sich seine Bürotür öffnete. Seine beiden besten Detectives sollten von der Überprüfung eines Lagerhauses zurückkommen, das einem Mordverdächtigen gehörte, der zum Mordopfer geworden war. Mit einiger Enttäuschung sah er stattdessen ADA Ron Carver durch die Tür kommen.

„Sie scheinen noch weniger erfreut mich zu sehen als sonst.", kommentierte Carver trocken den Gesichtsausdruck des Captains. Deakins schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts persönliches, Ron. Ich hatte Goren und Eames erwartet. Sie sind spät dran von Mathers Lagerhaus zurückzukommen." Er hielt inne, schaute kurz auf seine Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind schon zwei Stunden überfällig."

„Das ist ungewöhnlich für sie.", murmelte Carver.

„Ja.", stimmte Deakins zu. „Das ist es."

„Ich sollte mich mit ihnen treffen, um den Maloney-Fall zu besprechen, aber wenn sie nicht so bald hier sein werden . . ."

„Lassen Sie mich Eames' Handy anrufen.", sagte Deakins. „Ich werde herausfinden wo sie sind."

Carver stand stumm da während Deakins den Anruf tätigte. Eine Weile später legte er auf und blickte Carver mit wachsender Verwirrung und Sorge an.

„Es ist ausgeschaltet. Eames schaltet ihr Telefon nie aus."

„Versuchen Sie Detective Gorens Handy.", sagte Carver. Deakins tat das, mit dem selben Ergebnis.

„Es ist auch ausgeschaltet. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht."

„Vielleicht waren sie in einer . . . Situation, in der sie die Handys ausschalten mussten.", schlug Carver vor. Deakins tat das mit einem Kopfschütteln ab.

„Goren und Eames arbeiten nicht so. Wenn sich irgendetwas ergeben hätte, hätten sie angerufen."

Er ging zur Tür und rief zwei Detectives herbei.

„Was gibt es, Sir?", fragte Detective Ash als er und sein Partner herbeieilten. Deakins reichte ihm ein Stück Papier.

„Gehen Sie zu dieser Adresse und sehen sich um. Erstatten Sie mir so bald wie möglich Bericht."

„Nach was suchen wir?", fragte Oliver King. Deakins schaute ihn finster an.

„Beweise für ein Verbrechen. Setzen Sie sich in Bewegung, beide."

Sobald sie gegangen waren, schaute Carver Deakins fragend an.

„Sie haben ihnen nicht gesagt . . ."

„Möglicherweise gibt es nichts worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten.", sagte Deakins. „Wenn ich die Nachricht, dass zwei Polizisten verschwunden sind verbreite, bevor ich es sicher weiß, wird es wirklich Ärger geben. Ich will, dass Ash und King unvoreingenommen zu diesem Lagerhaus gehen."

Carver sah den verschwindenden Detectives durch die Tür durch nach.

„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass wir uns grundlos Sorgen machen."

Sichtbar beunruhigt ging Deakins zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Diese beiden bringen mich noch mal ins Grab. Wenn sie dafür keine logische Erklärung haben, bekommen sie beide einen Monat lang nichts als Schreibtischarbeit."

* * *

_Ray Mathers' Lagerhaus,  
__Yonkers_

„Irgendeine Ahnung, nach was wir suchen?", fragte King. Ash grunzte als sie in das leere Gebäude gingen.

„Keine Ahnung. Deakins dachte sicher wir würden es wissen, wenn wir es sehen. Was auch immer _es_ ist. Mein Gott, warum bekommen immer wir den ganzen Mist?"

„Weil Goren und Eames seine Stars sind.", grummelte King. „Sie bekommen immer die besten Fälle."

Ash schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Du kannst ihre Leistungen nicht schlecht machen."

„Vielleicht. Ich bin aber froh, dass ich nicht an Eames' Stelle bin. Fünf Jahre mit diesem Verrückten. Ich würde die Wände hochgehen."

Ash lachte laut. „Du sagst es. Der Kerl mag zwar schlau sein, aber . . ."

„Was ist?", fragte King, als Ash nicht weitersprach. Ash deutete auf die hintere Wand.

„Dort drüben."

Die beiden Männer schritten auf die Wand zu und Ash beugte sich vor, um das was er vorher gesehen hatte näher zu betrachten.

„Eine Waffe . . . sieht nach Polizei aus."

„Scheiße!", fluchte King plötzlich. Das brachte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit seines Partners.

„Was . . .", begann Ash zu fragen, als er auch das sah, was sein Partner ansah. „Oh nein . . ."

Sie gingen in diese Richtung an der Wand entlang. An zwei Stellen war eindeutig Blut, an der Wand und in einer Pfütze auf dem Boden. Auf dem Boden lag eine blutverschmierte Polizeimarke.

„Wessen Marke ist das?", fragte King. Ash schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weiß nicht. Durch das Blut kann ich die Nummer nicht sehen. Fass sie nicht an. Wir werden CSU dazubringen müssen."

„Sieh dir den Fleck an der Wand an.", sagte King leise, angespannt. „Was denkst du . . . eins neunzig, vielleicht eins fünfundneunzig?"

Ash nickte.

„Jemand wurde verdammt hart mit dem Kopf gegen diese Wand geschlagen. Jemand, der mindestens eins fünfundneunzig groß ist."

Die beiden Männer sahen einander an, dann nahm Ash sein Handy und wählte.

* * *

_Elfte Etage,  
__One Police Plaza_

„Sie haben Neuigkeiten?", fragte Carver, als Deakins aus dem Lift kam nachdem er oben bei seinen Vorgesetzten war.

„Ash und King haben in dem Lagerhaus eine Polizeimarke und eine Waffe gefunden.", berichtete ihm Deakins. „Als sie draußen nachsuchten, fanden sie eine zweite Marke und Waffe; und zwei zerstörte Handys im Abfall."

„Ich nehme an sie gehörten Detective Eames und Detective Goren?", fragte Carver. Deakins nickte.

„Die Marke und Waffe von draußen gehören Eames, also können wir annehmen, dass die von drinnen Gorens sind."

„Das ist nicht gut."

„Das ist eine Untertreibung.", gab Deakins zurück. „Sie haben auch Blut gefunden, Ron, und zwar eine ganze Menge."

Carver starrte Deakins beklommen an.

„Blut? Wissen wir wessen Blut?"

„CSU ist gerade dort draußen und nimmt Proben für eine forensische Analyse . . . Aber Ash war ziemlich sicher, dass es Gorens Blut war."

„Was passiert als nächstes?"

„Goren und Eames untersuchten eine Reihe Morde. Wir glauben es ist das Werk eines Serienkillers. Bei jedem der fünf Opfer waren ungefähr fünf Tage vergangen von dem Zeitpunkt als sie verschwanden bis zur geschätzten Todeszeit."

„Also wenn dieser Killer Detective Goren und Detective Eames hat. . .", fing Carver an zu sagen. Deakins nickte, bleich und unverhohlen ängstlich.

„Wir haben weniger als fünf Tage um sie zu finden; und die Zeit läuft."

* * *

_Einige Stunden später,  
__One Police Plaza_

„Wir haben das Blut identifiziert.", sagte Deakins zu Carver, Ash und King in seinem Büro. „Es ist Gorens Blut. An beiden Stellen."

„Scheiße.", murmelte King. „Also was jetzt, Captain? Wir haben Goren und Eames' Akte über den Fall gelesen. Sie hatten nur einen wahrscheinlichen Verdächtigen; und der ist tot aufgefunden worden."

„Fangen Sie mit den ersten fünf Opfern an.", wies Deakins an. „Eines der letzten Dinge, die Goren und Eames herausgefunden hatten, war dass mindestens drei außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen von New York City getötet wurden. Wenn wir herausfinden, wo sie starben, haben wir eine Chance Goren und Eames zu finden."

„Das können wir nicht allein schaffen, Sir.", sagte Ash ruhig. „Wenn wir auch nur eine Chance haben wollen sie zu finden, brauchen wir Hilfe."

Deakins nickte zustimmend.

„Das habe ich in Betracht gezogen. Noch diese Stunde wird Verstärkung hier sein. Wir haben jetzt eine Deadline, Gentlemen."

„Wen holen Sie zu Hilfe?", fragte Carver als Ash und King gegangen waren.

„Lynn Bishop und Mike Logan."

Carver erbleichte sichtlich.

„Logan? Aus Staten Island?"

„Ich weiß. Er ist ein Hitzkopf, aber wenn ich ihn auf diesen Fall ansetze, wird er nicht aufgeben, bevor er ihn geknackt hat. Und im Moment ist es mir nicht besonders wichtig, nach den Regeln zu spielen, Ron. Zwei meiner Leute sind verschwunden; und wenn das passiert ist was wir glauben, haben sie jetzt eine Menge Probleme. Ich hoffe dass Logan und Bishop zusammen genug Schneid habe, das hier zu lösen und Goren und Eames lebendig zu finden."

„Ich bete, dass Sie Recht haben, Jim.", sagte Carver leise. „Um Ihrer Detectives willen bete ich dass Sie Recht haben."


	3. Gständnisse im Dunkeln

_Unbekannter Ort_

„Also, wie schwer bist du verletzt?", fragte Eames endlich, als sie genug hatte von der Stark-und-Stumm-Vorstellung ihres Partners. Auf die Frage folgte eine lange Stille seitens Goren.

„Ich bin nicht . . ."

„Bitte, Bobby.", bettelte sie leise. „Lüg mich nicht an. Nicht jetzt."

„Mein Kopf tut ziemlich weh.", gab er zögernd zu.

„Da bin ich mir sicher.", stimmte sie zu. „Dieser Hurensohn hat deinen Kopf beinah zerschlagen."

Darauf antwortete Goren nicht. Er war jedoch nicht überrascht. Die Wahrheit war, dass sein Kopf schlimmer schmerzte als jeder Kopfschmerz und jede Migräne die er je gehabt hatte. Er war sogar froh dass seine Augen verbunden waren; er bezweifelte, jetzt Licht aushalten zu können. Selbst die leise Stimme seines Partners fühlte sich an als würde jemand mit einem Hammer von innen gegen seinen Schädel schlagen.

Statt still zu sein versuchte er jedoch, die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung zu steuern.

„Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

Wenn sie fähig gewesen wäre ihn zu schlagen, hätte sie das wahrscheinlich getan. Aber sie musste ehrlich antworten, nachdem sie das gleiche von ihm verlangt hatte.

„Mein Kopf tut auch weh.", sagte sie. „Und meine rechte Schulter . . . sie könnte ausgerenkt sein. Ich hab Angst, Bobby."

„Ich auch.", gab er zu.

Heiße Tränen füllten ihre Augen hinter dem rauen Stoff und ein unglücklicher Schluchzer entwischte ihr bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte. Einen Moment später fühlte sie ihren Partner sich neben ihr bewegen; und dann fühlte sie seine Wange, rau mit Stoppeln, ihre Stirn streifen.

„Du brauchst eine Rasur."

Goren erstarrte, verblüfft von der unerwarteten Bemerkung. Kurz darauf fing er an leise zu lachen.

„Das stört dich wirklich, oder? Dass ich so gut wie nie rasiert bin."

Sie musste trotz ihrer verzweifelten Lage lächeln.

„Nur eine von deinen vielen Marotten mit denen ich gelernt habe zu leben. Eines von den vielen Dingen die dich zu dem machen, der du bist. Es hat mich früher irritiert, aber jetzt nicht mehr."

Sie zögerte, fragte dann vorsichtig. „Wie ist das mit mir. . . du weißt schon . . ."

„Ob ich von dir irritiert bin?"

„Ja."

Goren lächelte kaum merklich.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich glaube du hast mich nie . . . irritiert. Du warst immer da wenn ich dich gebraucht haben. Ich .. . ich konnte dir nie sagen, wie dankbar ich dafür bin."

Sie fühlte einen warmen Funken irgendwo in ihrem Innern. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.Dabei schmeckte sie Blut, sagte aber nichts darüber.

„Ich glaube, du hast es mir gerade gesagt. Danke, Bobby."

Eine Decke der Stille breitete sich über sie und so lagen sie für eine Weile, voll Angst und gefangen von einer unbekannte Bedrohung. Einziger Trost war die Nähe des anderen und das Wissen, nicht allein zu sein.

„Ah, sieh sich einer das an. Eure Knebel sind ab."

Goren und Eames erstarrten als sie die Stimme hörten. Schritte kamen näher und hörten vor ihnen auf.

„Ich könnte eure Münder wieder zukleben, aber ich glaube das brauche ich nicht wirklich. Selbst wenn ihr euren Atem mit Hilfeschreien verschwenden würdet, würde euch niemand hören. Nicht hier, wo wir sind."

„Erik?", fragte Goren zögernd. Der Entführer lachte.

„Das stimmt, Detective. Ich wette, Ihr hübscher Partner hat Ihnen den Tipp gegeben, nicht wahr? Na ja, kein Problem. Oh, sorry dass ich Sie so gebunden habe. Normalerweise bin ich ein bisschen netter, aber ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Ich meine, schließlich seid ihr eure Knebel los geworden, oder nicht? Ich wollte mir nicht meinen Plan dadurch durchkreuzen lassen, dass einer von euch loskommt. Und das hier verspricht richtig spektakulär zu werden."

„Sie sind verrückt.", sagte Eames mit rauer Stimme und versuchte ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen. „Sie haben den Verstand verloren, Erik. Wenn Sie uns nicht gehen lassen haben Sie bald jeden Polizisten in New York auf Ihren Fersen."

„Sie hat Recht, Erik.", fügte Goren hinzu. „Sie haben Glück wenn Sie lange genug leben, um angeklagt zu werden."

Mathers lachte wieder.

„Ihr beide habt eine Menge Humor. Ich meine, wirklich! Ihr wusstest nicht mal dass ich es war, bis mich Detective Eames im Lagerhaus gesehen hat. Wenn es nicht so wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier um mit euch zu sprechen. Also glaubt nicht dass eure Bullenfreunde in näherer Zukunft die Haustür eintreten. Selbst wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich der Kerl bin ist dieses Haus unter einem Alias eingetragen, das ich vor Jahren zufällig gewählt habe. Also sind wir zur Zeit vollkommen sicher."

Mathers wechselte die Stellung und stellte vor jeden Detective ein Gefäß mit Wasser.

„Ich habe hier Wasser für euch. Das sollte erstmal genug sein. Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber ich verspreche es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Versprochen."

Dann verschwand er.

„Was wird nicht mehr lange dauern?", fragte Eames hilflos. Goren antwortete nicht, sondern reckte sich, bis seine Lippen einen Trinkhalm fanden. Kurz darauf floss himmlisch kühles Wasser in seinen trockenen, wunden Hals. Er schluckte ein paar mal, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Es ist okay, Eames. Es ist nur Wasser."

Auch sie streckte sich und schaffte es, ein paar Schlucke zu nehmen.

„Na ja,", sagte sie dann. „Wenigstens lässt er uns nicht verdursten."

„Ich wünschte ich wüsste was er plant", sagte Goren.

„Wenn es so ist wie bei den anderen fünf Opfern,", sagte Eames grimmig, „dann haben wir drei oder vier Tage Folter vor uns, bevor er uns umbringt."

„Wir werden unsere Chance bekommen.", murmelte Goren und klang dabei zuversichtlicher als er sich wahrscheinlich fühlte. „Wir müssen nur bereit sein wenn es passiert. Und wir müssen zusammen bleiben. Was auch geschieht, wir müssen zusammen bleiben."

Eames war still, sie dachte über seine Worte und ihre trostlose Lage nach.

„Du denkst wirklich, Deakins wird alles tun um uns zu finden?"

„Er wird. Ich wette, er ist sogar schon dabei. Wir werden das durchstehen, Alex. Trau mir."

Sie lächelte unter Tränen, irgendwie beruhigt, dass er ihren Vornamen benutzte.

„Ich traue dir.", antwortete sie leise.


	4. Neue Partner

Ich will ja nicht meckern, aber meine Statistiken zeigen mir, dass Leute diese Story lesen. Wie wäre es dann mal mit ein bisschen Feedback? blucougar57 war ziemlich enthusiastisch, als ich sie um Erlaubnis für die Übersetzung gefragt habe. Wenn sie sieht, dass es keine reviews gibt, fragt sie sich möglicherweise, ob meine Übersetzung einfach scheiße ist, oder ob die Deutschen so bescheuert sind, die Storys zu lesen, aber nicht mal die Minute Zeit aufwenden, die es dauert ein Review zu schreiben. Ok, wenn das erste der Fall ist: sagt es mir! Ich bilde mir wahrlich nichts auf meine Übersetzungsfähigkeiten ein, ich weiß, dass ich noch besser werden muss. Und im Falle der zweiten Möglichkeit . . .Naja, dazu sag ich jetzt lieber nichts weiter . . .

Ok, genug mit meinen Beschwerden, jetzt ein paar Infos: die Story hat insgesamt 19 Kapitel, und die Kapitel werden bald länger und die Geschichte spannender. Es gibt auch noch eine Fortsetzung, und falls ich irgendwann ein bisschen Feedback bekomme, werde ich diese auch übersetzen.

_

* * *

_

_Ungefähr 17 Uhr  
__Elfte Etage, One Police Plaza_

Detective Lynn Bishop betrat das Großraumbüro der Major Case Squad während ihr Magen unkontrollierte Saltos schlug. Sie war seit Monaten nicht hier gewesen und die Vorstellung, gewisse Leute wieder zu sehen war der Grund für diese Magensaltos.

Genauer gesagt, die Vorstellung, Bobby Goren und Alex Eames wieder zu sehen.

Sie hielt inne, als ihre Schreibtische in Sicht kamen, aber sie waren unbesetzt. Eine leichte Enttäuschung kam auf, zusammen mit größerer Erleichterung. Sie wusste nicht ob sie bereit war sie wieder zu sehen.

„Hey, Bishop!"

Eine bekannte Stimme erreichte ihre Ohren und sie sah einen anderen Detective näher kommen.

„Hallo, Ash.", begrüßte sie ihn, froh dass sie sich an seinen Namen erinnerte. Er lächelte ihr zu, aber sie bemerkte, dass er blass war. Sie fragte sich, ob das etwas mit dem Grund zu tun hatte, aus dem sie hergerufen worden war.

„Ash, haben Sie eine Ahnung, worum es hier geht?", fragte sie. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich so schnell wie möglich herkommen sollte."

Sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Deakins wird Sie informieren. Warten Sie einfach im Lageraum. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass sie hier sind."

„Okay . . . oh, wissen Sie wann Goren und Eames zurück sein werden? Ich würde gern Hallo sagen . . ."

Sie hörte auf zu sprechen, als es plötzlich still um sie wurde und mehrere Polizisten sie wie erstarrt ansahen. Und . . . war das ihre Einbildung . . . zuckte Ash wirklich zusammen?

„Gehen Sie einfach und warten Sie im Lageraum.", sagte er ruhig. „Sie werden bald die vollständigen Informationen haben."

Sie ging, auf einmal schrecklich beunruhigt.

Es war schon jemand im Lageraum, als sie hineinging. Ein älterer Detective . . . ungefähr so alt wie Goren. Nicht wirklich gut aussehend, dachte sie, aber er strahlte Autorität aus.

Er drehte sich um als sie hereinkam und lächelte zwar freundlich, musterte ihren Körper aber von oben bis unten.

„Mike Logan.", stellte er sich vor und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie schüttelte sie aus Höflichkeit.

„Lynn Bishop."

„Sie dürfen mich Mike nennen.", bot er an. Sie zwinkerte nicht einmal.

„Sie dürfen mich Bishop nennen."

Zu ihrer Verärgerung grinste er, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den sie nur allzu gut kannte. Sie war froh, wieder bei Major Case zu sein, aber nicht mit diesen Idioten als Partner.

Etwas bewegte sich hinter ihr, und als sie sich umdrehte stand dort Deakins.

„Sir . . ."

Er nickte und sie stellte verstört fest, dass er genauso blass wie Ash war. Was ging hier vor . . .?

„Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Bishop. Nehmen Sie Platz."

Sie setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Logan und ignorierte sein Grinsen.

„Danke dass Sie beide so kurzfristig gekommen sind.", sagte Deakins. „Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."

„Captain Deakins, worum geht es hier?" Bishop fühlte den Knoten in ihrem Innern fester werden. Deakins gab jedem einen dicken Aktenordner.

„Wir haben einen Serienkiller. In diesen Akten finden Sie alle Informationen über die fünf Opfer, die es bis jetzt gab. Ich möchte, dass Sie eine Taskforce leiten um ihn zu fangen."

Logan runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo ist das Problem? Ich meine, das ist ein wichtiger Fall. Warum machen das nicht Goren und Eames."

Deakins schien noch blasser zu werden.

„Das Problem, Detective Logan, ist dass wir gegen die Zeit arbeiten. Er hat heute früh zwei neue Opfer entführt. Nach unserer Erfahrung bis jetzt haben wir vier Tage um sie zu finden, bevor wir nur noch Leichensäcke brauchen. Und was Goren und Eames angeht . . ."

Zu Bishops stiller Verwunderung stockte Deakins und schien leicht zu schwanken, als ob er einen Anfall hätte. Sie wollte schon fragen, ob es ihm gut ginge, als Logan abfällig lachte.

„Sie meinen, der mächtige Goren ist auf einen Fall gestoßen, den er nicht knacken konnte?"

„Halt die Klappe, Logan!", schnappte Bishop verärgert. Deakins sprach leise, mit hörbar angespannter Stimme.

„Goren und Eames hatten an diesem Fall gearbeitet. Ich weiß nicht, wie nahe sie daran waren, den Killer zu identifizieren. Ich nehme aber an, sehr nahe."

„Was ist los?", fragte Logan. Sein grinsen verschwand als ihm klar wurde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Deakins antwortete langsam, mit merklicher Anstrengung, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Die zwei Leute die heute entführt wurden sind Goren und Eames."

Logan und Bishop starrten Deakins schockiert an.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst.", sagte Logan rau. Deakins sah Logan verbissen an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Der Detective erbleichte sichtlich. „Oh, Scheiße . . ."

Bishop saß wie erstarrt als kalte Wellen der Angst durch ihren Körper jagten. Es war fast unmöglich diesen Gedanken in ihren Kopf zu bekommen. Polizisten fingen Serienkiller. Sie wurden nicht von ihnen entführt. Und trotzdem war das der Fall. Bobby und Alex waren von dem Serienkiller entführt worden, den sie versucht hatten zu fangen.

„Vier Tage?", wiederholte sie als sie sich zwang in die Realität zurückzukehren. „Warum genau vier Tage?"

Deakins deutete auf die Akten, die er ihnen gegeben hatte.

„Der MO ist bei allen fünf Opfern der gleiche. Zwischen der Entführung und dem geschätzten Todeszeitpunkt lagen bei allen ungefähr fünf Tage. Wir müssen annehmen, dass es diesmal nicht anders ist."

„Wissen Sie, was Goren und Eames passiert ist?", fragte Logan. Alles scherzhafte war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und er schaute Deakins vollkommen geschäftsmäßig an.

„Sie wollten sich heute zeitig ein Lagerhaus ansehen.", antwortete Deakins. „Es gehörte einem Mann, der verdächtig war, bis er vor zwei Tagen tot aufgefunden wurde. Ich erwartete dass sie höchsten zwei Stunden brauchen würden, aber sie sind nie zurückgekommen. Ich habe Ash und King hingeschickt und sie haben die Marken, Waffen und Handys von Goren und Eames gefunden, außerdem eine Menge von Detective Gorens Blut."

„Schusswunde?" Bishop fing an übel zu werden. Deakins schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es gibt Beweise dass ihm der Kopf hart gegen die Wand geschlagen wurde."

„Genauso schlimm wie eine Schusswunde.", sagte Logan. „Wenn er so einen Schlag abbekommen hat, kann von einer Gehirnerschütterung bis zu einem Schlaganfall alles passieren."

Deakins nickte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, die Zeit läuft. Wir haben nur wenig Zeit, das zu lösen. Bitte tun Sie beide Ihr bestes. Ich möchte nicht, dass Eames und Goren Nummer Sechs und Sieben werden."

Logan stand auf, gefolgt von Bishop.

„Wir werden tun was wir können, Captain, angefangen mit dem Lagerhaus. Bishop?"

Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Gehen wir."

* * *

_Auf dem Weg zu Ray Mathers Lagerhaus_

„Ist das Gorens Notizbuch?", fragte Logan und zeigte auf den dicken Ordner, den Bishop auf dem Weg zum Auto von Oliver King abgeholt hatte. Bishop nickte.

„Ja. Als CSU ankamen, war es in Goren und Eames SVU vor dem Lagerhaus. Ich schätze der Kerl hatte es zu eilig als dass er es durchsucht hätte. Unser Glück."

Logan verzog das Gesicht. „Das kommt darauf an, ob es uns etwas bringt. Ergibt irgendetwas da drin einen Sinn für Sie?"

Bishop zögerte mit ihrer Antwort und blätterte langsam durch die Seiten mit Gorens gekritzelten Notizen über den Fall.

„Manches.", gab sie endlich zu. „Was uns wirklich helfen würde, wäre ein Verdächtiger außer Ray Mathers."

Logan parkte außerhalb des Lagerhauses.

„Ich hab mal mit Goren gearbeitet. Er hat alles in dieses verdammte Notizbuch geschrieben. Wenn er mehr wusste als wir, wird es in diesen Seiten sein."

Bishop sah Logan neugierig an als sie an der Polizeilinie vorbei in das Gebäude gingen. Sie hatte erwartet dass sich Logan über Gorens Notizbuch lustig machen würde, stattdessen hörte sie widerwilligen Respekt in seiner Stimme. Er sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte trocken.

„Ich gebe zu, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf, habe ich Goren nicht wirklich ernst genommen, besonders seine Besessenheit von der Psychologie. Aber dann gerieten wir in eine richtig schlimme Situation . . . Fünf oder sechs korrupte Gefängniswärter waren drauf und dran uns tot zu schlagen . . . das meine ich wörtlich . . . und Goren hat es ihnen ausgeredet. Ich hätte einfach das Feuer eröffnet. Aber Goren hat es tatsächlich geschafft, es ihnen auszureden. Er hat uns beiden das Leben gerettet. Danach konnte ich ihn nicht nicht respektieren."

Bishop nickte in wortlosem Verstehen. Logan schaute sie fragend an.

„Haben Sie jemals mit einem von ihnen gearbeitet?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„Letztes Jahr. Für ein paar Monate war ich Gorens Partner während Eames auf Schwangerschaftsurlaub war."

„Wirklich? Wie war es für Sie, mit ihm zu arbeiten?"

Bei der Erinnerung musste Bishop lächeln.

„Am Anfang hat er mich wahnsinnig gemacht. Ich ging nachts nach hause und schrie in mein Kissen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie es Eames schaffte, mit ihm zu arbeiten, und zwar so lange."

„Ich weiß was Sie meinen.", stimmte Logan zu. „Als ich sie das erste Mal zusammen gesehen habe, dachte ich dass sie wohl das seltsamste Paar Partner sind die mir je untergekommen waren. Aber ich muss zugeben, sie sind gut zusammen. Wirklich gut."

Bishop nickte.

„Ja, das sind sie."

Sie gingen um eine Ecke und kamen zum Tatort.

„Ah, scheiße.", knurrte Logan. „Sehen Sie sich das an . . ."

Bishop ging auf die Wand zu und fühlte ihren Magen wieder nervös flattern. Benommen dachte sie, dass es eine Sache war, einen Tatort zu untersuchen wenn ihr das Opfer fremd war, aber wenn es jemand war den sie kannte . . . jemand, mit dem sie gearbeitet hatte . . .

„Autsch.", murmelte Logan. „Der Hurensohn ist kein Risiko eingegangen. Sehen Sie sich diese Blutspritzer an. Ich schätze, Goren stand genau hier . . . Der Mörder muss ihn mit irgendetwas geschlagen haben. Mit bloßen Händen hätte er nicht so viel Schaden anrichten können." Logan schüttelte grimmig den Kopf. „Alle Lichter aus. Goren wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht wie ihm geschah."

„Er muss sie beide in ziemlich schneller Folge bewusstlos geschlagen haben.", sagte Bishop und riss ihren Blick von der blutigen Wand weg. „Wer auch immer zuerst dran war, der andere kam nicht dazu, Hilfe anzufordern."

Logan schaute über seine Schulter zurück. Das Gebäude war auf eine Weise strukturiert, dass Goren und Eames nicht weit voneinander entfernt sein mussten, um außer Sichtweite voneinander zu sein.

„Ich wette, er hat sich zuerst Goren vorgenommen. Dachte wahrscheinlich dass Eames ein leichtes Ziel wäre, sobald Goren aus dem Weg ist . . ."

„Dumm von ihm.", sagte Bishop trocken. Logan hielt ein Grinsen zurück.

„Normalerweise würde ich Ihnen zustimmen, Bishop, aber diesmal hat der Mörder sie überlistet. Eames war sicher nicht bei Goren als er angegriffen wurde . . ."

„Aber sie muss es gehört haben.", sagte Bishop.

„Richtig. Und da sie durch und durch Polizistin ist, gab es für sie zwei Dinge vor dem Hilfeholen per Funk."

„Ihre Waffe ziehen und nach ihrem Partner sehen.", schloss Bishop Logans Gedankengang. Logan nickte.

„Genau. Der Bastard musste nur auf sie warten. Sie war eine leichte Beute für ihn." Er seufzte hörbar. „Hier ist nichts was uns weiterhilft. Wir müssen versuchen, anderen Spuren zu folgen."

Bishop nickte. „Ich werde weiter Gorens Notizen durchgehen. Es muss etwas geben was uns weiterhilft."

„Also los.", sagte Logan und betrachtete den Tatort noch einmal grimmig. „Gehen wir."


	5. Zusammenarbeit

_Nächster Tag  
__CSU, One Police Plaza_

„Mack?"

Detective Mack Taylor sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf als Stella hereinkam und musste den Impuls zu lächeln hinunterschlucken. Normalerweise hackte sie auf ihm herum, wenn er zuwenig schlief, aber diesmal sah sie nicht besser aus. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, eine Bemerkung darüber zu machen.

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen, Stella?"

Sie warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

„Fang gar nicht erst an, Mack. Du weißt dass seit gestern früh keiner von uns geschlafen hat; und gerade du brauchst uns nicht belehren. Besonders nicht, während zwei Polizisten verschwunden sind und ein Serienkiller frei herumläuft."

Er nickte entschuldigend. „Entschuldige, du hast Recht. Was gibt es?"

Sie wedelte mit einem Hefter vor ihm herum. „Ein paar Nachforschungen für dich. Ein Vergleich der Wunden unserer fünf Opfer hat die Alarmglocken schrillen lassen. Ihre Wunden und die Art des Todes passen genau auf elf ermordete Menschen in Florida, vor zweieinhalb Jahren."

„Florida?"

„Ja. Und der Mörder ist nie gefasst worden."

„Hört sich an als wäre er nach Norden gezogen. Wer hat die Ermittlung dort geleitet?"

Stella grinste und sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus.

„Den Kerl der die Ermittlung geleitet hat, kann ich dir nicht geben. Er ist im Ruhestand und vor einem Jahr nach Deutschland gezogen. Aber ich kann dir sagen, wer die CSU Ermittlungen geleitet hat."

„Wer?"

„Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

* * *

_CSI Miami Dade County  
__Florida_

Horatio Caine lehnte sich langsam zurück, in einem der seltenen Momente in denen er die Augen schließen und sich ausruhen konnte. Das Team hatte gerade erst einen großen Fall abgeschlossen und bis jetzt waren sie noch nicht wieder gerufen worden.

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichte Lächeln. Es war der junge Ryan Wolfe gewesen, der das letzte Teil des komplizierten und komplexen Rätsels gefunden und ihnen so erlaubt hatte, endlich den heimtückischen Mörder festzunageln. Wolfe mochte ein Neuling sein, aber er hatte voll und ganz bewiesen, dass es richtig gewesen war, ihn einzustellen.

Das Telefon klingelte.

Horatio runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn als er abnahm und betete dass es nicht schon wieder ein Fall war.

„Caine", meldete er sich; und es gelang ihm nicht ganz, seine Stimme neutral zu halten.

„Ich hab dich doch nicht geweckt, oder?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende. Horatio setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Mack Taylor?"

„Ja", bestätigte Mack. „Wie geht's dir, Horatio?"

„Gut.", antwortete Horatio argwöhnisch. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte wenn ihn der Leiter des New Yorker CSU anrief. „Mir geht's gut. Und dir?"

„Mir ging's schon mal besser.", gab Mack zu. „Ich sag dir, warum ich anrufe, Horatio. Wir haben hier eine ernste Situation und die Zeit wird knapp. Ich hoffe, du kannst uns helfen."

„Worum geht es?"

„Wir haben hier einen Serienkiller. Bis jetzt gibt es fünf Opfer; und wenn wir den Kerl nicht bald schnappen wird es mit Sicherheit noch zwei andere geben. Wir wissen nicht viel, aber die Wunden der Opfer passen zu den Wunden der elf Opfer die ihr vor zweieinhalb Jahren hattet. Nach meinen Informationen hast du die CSI Ermittlungen geleitet."

Horatio stockte merklich der Atem.

„Sag mir, Mack, haben eure Opfer merkwürdige punktförmige Stichwunden?"

„Alle."

„Und Pfeilwunden? Wie von Armbrustpfeilen?"

„Ja, das auch."

„Der Jäger.", sagte Horatio mit rauer Stimme.

„Wie bitte?"

„Der Jäger.", wiederholte Horatio. „Wir haben ihn nie gefasst. Als wir ihn endlich identifiziert hatten, war er verschwunden."

„Ihr habt ihn identifiziert?", fragte Mack hoffnungsvoll überrascht.

„Ja und nein. Er verwendete falsche Papiere und wir haben seine richtige Identität nie herausbekommen. Aber mit Hilfe der Person die sein zwölftes Opfer werden sollte, konnten wir eine Zeichnung anfertigen."

Mack fühlte seine Hoffnung steigen und musste sich bemühen sie im Zaum zu halten.

„Ihr hattet einen Überlebenden?"

„Ja. Wenn euer Mörder derselbe ist, der uns vor zweieinhalb Jahren entwischte, habt ihr ein ernsthaftes Problem. Besonders wenn er den Einsatz erhöht und zwei Geiseln genommen hat. Wie lange sind die beiden schon verschwunden?"

„Mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden jetzt. Wir wissen, dass wir weniger als vier Tage haben um sie zu finden. Die ganze NYPD läuft auf Hochtouren."

„Das kann ich verstehen."

„Nein, Horatio, ich denke du verstehst noch nicht ganz. Die beiden die gestern entführt wurden sind zufällig die Detectives der Major Case Squad, die die Morde untersucht haben."

Horatios Magen überschlug sich.

„Zwei Polizisten . . ."

„Genau. Und wenn sie sterben, wird die gesamte Polizei seinen Kopf wollen. Ich würde ihn gern lebend ergreifen, aber noch mehr möchte ich die Detectives lebend finden. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Horatio."

„Mack, ich würde gern nach New York kommen, wenn du einverstanden bist."

Horatio konnte die Erleichterung am anderen Ende fast hören.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest."

„Und ich würde gern mein Team mitbringen."

Das Angebot war unerwartet, aber nicht unwillkommen.

„Wie viele?"

Horatio zählte in Gedanken ab. Er selbst, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan . . . und Alexx . . .

„Fünf, mit mir.", antwortete er.

„Wie bald könnt ihr hier sein?"

Horatio lächelte leicht.

„Wir werden ein Flugzeug chartern . . ." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war halb elf. „Um zwei sind wir da."

* * *

_Elfte Etage  
__One Police Plaza_

Deakins starrte Mack Taylor lange und angestrengt an, bevor er auf das gerade gesagte reagierte.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Detective Taylor. Sie haben praktisch eine gesamte CSI-Abteilung aus Miami hierher eingeladen. Und zwar wegen ein paar Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Wunden unserer Opfer und denen einer Mordserie vor zweieinhalb Jahren."

„Nicht nur ein paar Ähnlichkeiten, Captain Deakins. Fast alles ist identisch, von den Wunden bis zur Art des Todes."

„Also haben wir einen Nachahmer? Ist es das was Sie mir sagen wollen?"

Trotz Deakins' gereiztem Ton zuckte Mack mit keiner Wimper.

„Nein, Sir. Der Mörder in Miami wurde nie gefasst. Die Morde hörten auf, nachdem das letzte Opfer entkommen konnte."

Deakins erstarrte und sah Mack geschockt an.

„Sie hatten einen Überlebenden?"

„Ja, Sir. Einen Überlebenden, mit dessen Hilfe sie ein Phantombild anfertigen konnten."

Der Captain atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„Tut mir leid, Mack. Ich sollte nicht so ungeduldig sein . . ."

„Es ist aber verständlich, Sir. Mir ginge es genauso, wenn einer meiner Leute verschwunden wäre."

Deakins schaute an Mack vorbei zu den beiden Schreibtischen, die unbesetzt dastanden. Er konnte Alex und Bobby fast dort sitzen sehen, bei der Schreibarbeit . . . Ideen und Informationen austauschend . . . Sie nicht hier zu haben war, als ob man in seinem Lieblingsrestaurant einen leeren Teller serviert bekam. Und die Möglichkeit, die beiden nie wieder lebend zu sehen, war undenkbar.

Er schaute zurück zu Mack und wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Gesicht aschgrau war und er wegen Sorge und Schlaflosigkeit dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte.

„Wann werden sie hier sein?"

Mack lächelte erleichtert.

„Noch in dieser Stunde."

* * *

_CSI,  
Miami, Florida_

Lieutenant Caine wartete stumm darauf, dass sich sein ganzes Team versammelte. Endlich kamen Ryan Wolfe und Calleigh Duquesne um die Zahl voll zu machen. Sogar die Leichenbeschauerin, Alexx Woods, war auf Horatios Wunsch gekommen.

„Horatio, was ist los?", fragte Alexx stellvertretend für alle.

Horatio sprach mit leiser, grimmiger Stimme. „Außer Wolfe solltet ihr euch alle an unseren Serienkiller erinnern, den Jäger."

Es wurde still.

„Der Jäger?", wiederholte Wolfe. „Ich habe von ihm gehört. Er verschwand . . ."

„Richtig, das tat er.", stimmte Horatio zu. „Und jetzt sieht es so aus, als wäre er in New York wieder aufgetaucht."

„New York?", fragte Calleigh überrascht. Horatio nickte.

„Ich habe gerade mit Mack Taylor gesprochen. Bis jetzt haben sie fünf Leichen, und es könnten bald mehr werden. Unser Mörder wird großkotzig. Zwei Detectives der Major Case Squad, die die Morde untersuchten sind verschwunden. Mack sagt dass sie laut den Beweisen wahrscheinlich vom Mörder entführt wurden."

„Oh, scheiße.", murmelte Delko. „Wie lange schon?"

„Ein bisschen mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden.", antwortete Horatio. „Wir haben also weniger als vier Tage, um sie lebend zu finden."

„Wir . . .?", wiederholte Alexx.

Horatio schaute sie grimmig an. „Am Flughafen wartet ein Gulf Stream Jet auf uns. Schnappt euch eure Sachen. Wir fliegen nach New York."

„Horatio . . ."

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Alexx noch verwirrt dastand.

„Was ist, Alexx?"

„Horatio, ich kann nicht einfach packen und nach New York fliegen . . . meine Kinder . . ."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Position gebracht habe.", entschuldigte sich Horatio leise. „Aber das ist eine ernste Situation. Die Zeit wird knapp für zwei entführte Detectives. Wir kennen diesen Kerl. Wir kennen seinen Stil, seine Signatur, wir wissen genau, was er mit seinen Opfern macht. Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe dort."

„Aber wozu brauchen sie mich?"

„Du musst dir die fünf ersten Opfer anschauen. Die könntest etwas sehen, was ihnen entgangen ist. Wir suchen nach jedem Anhaltspunkt, der uns sagen könnte, wo sie getötet wurden und wo sie also nach ihren Detectives suchen müssen."

„Horatio, ich sage das nicht gern.", sagte Alexx leise. „Aber die Chancen stehen nicht gut. Du weißt, wie gut der Mörder ist, wenn es derselbe ist. Selbst wenn wir es schaffen, ihn zu finden, wird es wahrscheinlich zu spät für die beiden Polizisten sein."

Horatio nickte. Er akzeptierte ihre Worte, obwohl er offensichtlich nicht zustimmte.

„Nun, Alexx, wir werden es zumindest versuchen."


	6. Hilfe kommt

_Elfte Etage  
One Police Plaza_

Captain Deakins sah aus der Sicherheit seines Büros zu wie die Leute des CSU der NYPD ankamen, zusammen mit dem forensischen Team, das auf Mack Taylors Bitten aus Miami gekommen war. Deakins musste zugeben, dass er zuerst ärgerlich war, als Mack ihm sagte er wolle die Gruppe aus Miami hereinbringen. Ihm schien dass Mack zu weit gegangen war, sie einzuladen.

Jedoch vertraute er Macks Urteilsfähigkeit implizit; und wenn der Detective glaubte, die Mannschaft aus dem sonnigen Florida könne helfen, waren sie mehr als willkommen bei der Party mitzumachen.

Deakins zuckte bei seiner eigenen Wortwahl zusammen. Schöne Party. Zwei seiner Detectives waren jetzt seit fast sechsunddreißig Stunden verschwunden. Fast zwei Tage; und sie waren immer noch nicht näher daran, sie zu finden.

Das war allerdings nicht die Schuld der Detectives die an dem Fall arbeiteten. David Ash und Oliver King hatten keinen Dienstschluss gehabt, seit sie Eames und Gorens Marken, Waffen und zerstörten Handys in dem heruntergekommenen Lagerhaus gefunden hatte, das dem verstorbenen Verdächtigen gehörte. Und seit sie dazu gekommen waren, hatten sich Mike Logan und Lynn Bishop die Ärsche abgearbeitet in den Versuch, den Mörder zu identifizieren. Obwohl keiner der vier Detectives – außer möglicherweise Bishop – Goren wegen seiner Seltsamkeiten wirklich mochte, respektierten sie ihn als einen guten Polizisten. Noch wichtiger: er war ein guter Polizist, der in ernster Gefahr war. Noch dazu die resolute Alex Eames. Das Ergebnis war, dass die ganze Stadt auf der Suche nach den Vermissten auf den Kopf gestellt wurde.

Deakins schloss seine Augen gegen den wachsenden Kopfschmerz.

Gott hilf dem Mörder, wenn Goren und Eames das nicht überleben. Jemand anderes würde das ganz sicher nicht tun.

„Captain Deakins?"

Deakins schaute auf um einen entschuldigend aussehenden Mack Taylor in der Tür stehen zu sehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich störe, Sir . . ."

„Sie stören nicht, Mack.", sagte Deakins wegwerfend. „Sprechen Sie. Was ist los?"

„Das Team aus Miami ist angekommen. Sie haben alles über den Serienkiller mitgebracht, den sie den Jäger genannt haben."

„Das ist der Mörder, der ihnen entwischt ist?"

„Ja, Sir."

Deakins atmete langsam ein; er erinnerte sich, dass Mack gesagt hatte, sie hätten ein Bild des Mörders.

„Gehen Sie voraus, Mack."

* * *

_Task Force Command Centre_

Mack führte Deakins zu dem Raum, der für die seit Goren und Eames Verschwinden schnell gewachsene Taskforce bereitgestellt worden war. Deakins bemerkte, dass die Leute sich mit Entschlossenheit bewegten, aber auch mit wenig Hoffnung. Sie wussten alle, dass mit jeder weiteren vergangenen Stunde die Überlebenschancen von Goren und Eames stetig abnahmen. Mack führte Deakins auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo zwei Leute warteten.

„Captain Deakins, darf ich vorstellen: Lieutenant Horatio Caine und Calleigh Duquesne vom Miami Dade CSU."

Deakins schüttelte beiden die Hand und Mack sprach schnell weiter. „Der Rest von Horatios Team ist bei meinem Team und sie haben Informationen die uns hoffentlich helfen werden."

„Okay, Lieutenant.", sagte Deakins. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen."

„Wir glauben, dass der Mörder den Sie hier haben, der gleiche Mann ist, der uns vor zweieinhalb Jahren entwischte.", erklärte Horatio. „Wir nannten ihn den Jäger, weil er seine Opfer in entlegene Gebiete brachte, sie dann freiließ und jagte. In der Zeit, in der wir von ihm wussten, gab es elf Opfer, und bei jedem waren vom Zeitpunkt der Entführung bis zum Todeszeitpunkt ungefähr fünf Tage vergangen. Die Opfer, die wir fanden, waren in verschiedenem Grade gequält worden. Wir glauben er hätte weitergemacht, aber die Person, die sein zwölftes Opfer sein sollte, schaffte es, zu entkommen. Von ihm haben wir ein Phantombild und genaues Wissen über seine Methoden."

Deakins nahm das Blatt Papier, das Horatio ihm gab und schaute in ein Paar gletscherblaue Augen, die sein Rückgrat zu Eis werde ließen. Endlich schaute er wieder auf Horatio.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Lieutenant. Ich weiß Ihre Hilfsbereitschaft zu schätzen."

Horatio nickte wortlos. Deakins schaute sich um, bis er die richtige Person erblickte.

„Ash!"

David Ash kam herüber.

„Sir?"

Deakins gab ihm das Blatt.

„Geben Sie das herum. Das könnte unser Mörder sein. Ich möchte, dass er so bald wie möglich identifiziert wird."

Ash zögerte nur für einen Moment, starrte mit dunklem Blick auf das Bild und ging dann um die Anweisung auszuführen. Deakins schaute zurück zu Horatio, Calleigh und Mack.

„Wir schätzen Ihr kommen wirklich, Lieutenant.", sagte er leise. „Meine Leute sind alle dem Zusammenbruch nahe. Die beiden entführten Detectives werden hier sehr respektiert. Ich würde den Mörder gern lebend fassen, aber wenn Goren und Eames getötet werde . . . ich kann dann einfach nicht versprechen, dass wir ihn lebend fassen."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Horatio. „Captain, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass im Moment das Finden und die Rettung Ihrer Detectives Priorität hat. Wenn wir zwischen dem Leben des Verdächtigen und den Leben ihrer Detectives wählen müssen, gewinnen ihre Detectives."

Deakins wirkte beruhigt.

„Danke, Lieutenant."


	7. Die Jagd beginnt

**AN: Die lange Pause tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht meine wenigen Leser verloren. Ich hatte jedoch in den letzten Wochen oft keinen Internetzugang und das Kapitel war auch viermal so lang wie die vorherigen. **

_

* * *

_

_Irgendwo in den Adirondack Mountains_

Eames erwachte langsam. Ihr Kopf drehte sich. Für eine ganze Weile war das das einzige dessen sie sich bewusst war; und sie wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, sie würde entdecken, dass sie sich drehte und es nicht nur ihr Kopf war.

Langsam, ganz langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr gebunden war und auch nicht mehr auf kaltem Zementboden lag. Sie war umgeben von frischer (wenn auch eiskalter) Luft; und als sie ihre Hände bewegte, fühlte sie weiche Erde unter ihren Fingern.

Letztendlich gewann ihre Neugier die Oberhand und Eames öffnete die Augen.

Das erste was sie bemerkte war das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Baumwipfel hoch über ihr schien. Sie blinzelte; nach fast zwei Tagen in totaler Dunkelheit gewöhnten sich ihre Augen nur langsam wieder an das Tageslicht. Sie ging das Risiko ein, ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite zu neigen, um einen besseren Blick auf ihre Umgebung zu bekommen. Es gab nicht viel mehr zu sehen, als Büsche, Unterholz und Bäume.

Leicht stöhnend brachte sie sich in eine sitzende Position und zuckte wegen den Schmerzen in ihren Handgelenken zusammen. Sie waren rot und wund und bluteten immer noch von den Stricken die sie zwei Tage lang so fest gebunden hatten. Bei näherer Untersuchung fand sie, dass es ihren Fußgelenken nicht besser ging.

Das Gesicht verziehen sah sie sich weiter um und dann sah sie ihn. Goren lag in der Nähe auf dem Boden, unbeweglich und anscheinend noch bewusstlos. Aus Rücksicht auf ihren Kopf bewegte sich Eames langsam als sie zu ihrem Partner hinüberging.

„Bobby . . ."

Ihr Hals war trocken und rau. Sicher eine Nebenwirkung der Droge, die in ihrem letzten Wasser gewesen war. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, fasste seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Bobby, wach auf!"

Er rührte sich als sie ihn anfasste, ein kleines Wunder wenn man seine Kopfwunde bedachte. Sein halbes Gesicht war mit getrocknetem Blut bedeckt.

„Komm schon, du musst aufwachen!", murmelte sie; aber im selben Moment wurde ihr klar dass sie nichts lieber tun würde, als sich neben ihn zu legen und wieder einzuschlafen. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam, dann stöhnte er und schloss sie wieder.

„Mein Kopf tut weh . . .", stöhnte er.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie und fühlte neue Besorgnis in ihrem Inneren. „Aber du musst aufwachen. Bobby, ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind."

Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, brachte sich dann endlich in eine sitzende Position und zuckte bei dem heftigen Schmerz zusammen, der durch seinen Schädel fuhr. Als der Schmerz abflaute, schaute er sich langsam um und registrierte seine Umgebung mit wachsender Verwirrung.

„Wo sind wir?", murmelte er. Eames schüttelte ihren Kopf, bereute diese Bewegung jedoch als sie ein neuer Schwindelanfall überkam.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber noch wichtiger: wo ist Mathers?"

Goren verzog das Gesicht und kam wackelig auf die Beine. Wortlos stellte Eames fest, dass auch seine Handgelenke von den zwei Tagen die sie gebunden in Mathers' Haus verbracht hatten blutig waren.

Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie stand auf und schaute sich um.

„Irgendein Wald.", murmelte Goren, eher zu sich selbst als zu Eames. „Fühlt sich an als wären wir ziemlich hoch, also konnte es ein Gebirgszug sein . . ."

Er wurde still als sein Blick auf etwas fiel. Sie folgte seiner Blickrichtung und fühlte kalte Schauer über ihren Körper rasen. In der Nähe steckte ein Pfeil in einem Baumstamm und pinnte ein Blatt Papier fest. Goren tauschte einen Blick mit Eames, ging dann hinüber und riss das Papier ab.

„Bitte sag mir, dass darauf eine Karte is.", bettelte sie. Goren schaute grimmig.

„Da haben wir kein Glück. Hier steht: ‚Detectives, ich hatte euch versprochen ihr müsst nicht lange warten. Jetzt werdet ihr aus erster Hand erfahren, wie ich meine Beute ins Jenseits befördere. Ich werde mit euch beiden die ultimative Jagd veranstalten. Ich bin natürlich der Jäger und ihr seid die Beute. Wenn ihr bis zum Mittag des dritten Tages überlebt, lasse ich euch laufen. Viel Glück. PS: Ich schlage vor ihr geht nach Westen.' Verdammt . . . ich glaube wir haben ein Problem."

„Er will dass wir nach Westen gehen.", murmelte Eames. „Ich würde sagen, wir gehen nach Osten."

Goren starrte den Zettel an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein . . . wenn wir nach Osten gehen, werden wir ihm genau in die Arme laufen."

„Woher willst du das wissen, Bobby?"

„Dieser Kerl . . . er ist ein Jäger. Er plant drei ganze Tage für das hier. Es wäre zu einfach für ihn, uns falsche Hinweise zu geben. Er will eine Herausforderung. Er will dass wir so viel wie möglich Vorsprung haben, bevor er uns folgt."

Eames schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment und presste ihre Handfläche gegen die Stirn.

„Wie sind wir nur in dieses Schlamassel geraten?"

Sie fühlte eine große, starke Hand als er ihre Hand nahm.

„Wir werden es schaffen. Solange wir zusammen bleiben, sind wir okay."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Mathers hat es so geplant, dass wir scheitern, egal was wir tun. Selbst wenn wir ihm entwischen, haben wir Glück wenn wir die Nächte überleben. Fühlst du nicht wie kalt es ist? Sieh uns doch an!"

Zum ersten mal wurde ihm klar, was sie meinte. Er trug nur Hose und Hemd. Seine Schuhe, Socken, Unterhemd und Jackett waren verschwunden. Bei Eames sah es ähnlich aus. Keine Schuhe, kein Jackett, nur Hose und Tanktop. Niedergeschlagen stellte er fest, dass sie recht hatte. Selbst wenn sie den ersten Tag überlebte, würde die Kälte der Nacht sie wahrscheinlich beide umbringen.

Sein Händedruck wurde ein bisschen stärker.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Alex. Und du auch nicht, okay?"

Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich habe Angst, Bobby. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon jemals in meinem Leben so viel Angst hatte."

Er zog sie an sich und umarmte sie fest. Er dachte verschwommen, dass es das erste mal in ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte war, dass sie solchen Körperkontakt hatten. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um seine Taille und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine breite Brust.

„Ich habe auch Angst.", gab er leise zu. „Aber ich bin auch nicht bereit, jetzt schon zu sterben und ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben."

„Okay.", flüsterte sie endlich. „Versprich mir, dass wir zusammen bleiben, egal was auch passiert?"

Er nickte.

„Das verspreche ich."

Sie ging ein stück zurück und sah zu ihm auf. Vorher hätte es sie beunruhigt, aber jetzt tröstete es sie, dass sich ihre eigenen Tränen in seinen Augen widerspiegelten. Er hatte genauso viel Angst wie sie und irgendwie gab ihr das Kraft. Sie ging einen kleinen Schritt, ließ aber seine Hand nicht los.

„Okay. Gehen wir."

* * *

_Drei Stunden später._

„Ich muss anhalten.", sagte Eames müde. „Meine Füße bringen mich um, Bobby."

Er nickte verständnisvoll. Nachdem sie stundenlang barfuss über raues Terrain gelaufen waren, taten auch seine Füße weh.

Sie waren gerade an einen kleinen Bach gelangt und es schien die perfekte Gelegenheit, anzuhalten und sich auszuruhen. Am Rand des Baches sitzend, tranken sie das eiskalte Wasser und wuschen ihre müden, schmerzenden und blutenden Füße.

„Wir können nicht lange hier bleiben.", murmelte Bobby. „Unsere drei Stunden sind um. Er wird bald hinter uns her sein."

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern schöpfte mit einem großen Blatt Wasser und benutzte ihre Fingerspitzen, um sanft das trockene Blut von seinem Gesicht abzuwaschen.

„Wie geht's deinem Kopf?"

Er antwortete ehrlich. In ihrer Situation war lügen sinnlos.

„Nicht besser. Fühlt sich an als hätte jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer draufgeschlagen."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht schlimmer wird. Du musst das untersuchen lassen."

Sie war fertig damit, das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu waschen und fing an seine Handgelenke zu säubern. Als sie fertig war, tat er das gleiche für sie und wusch das Blut sanft von ihren Handgelenken.

„Wie geht's deiner Schulter?", fragte er. „Du hast gesagt sie könnte ausgerenkt sein."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. Selbst mit einer ersten Kopfwunde war sein Gedächtnis immer noch messerscharf.

„Sie ist nicht ausgerenkt . . . zumindest jetzt nicht mehr. Aber sie tut verdammt weh."

„Kann ich sie ansehen?"

Sie zog ihre Schulter aus dem Tanktop und enthüllte so ein geschwollenes und blutunterlaufenes Schultergelenk.

„Warte mal eine Sekunde.", murmelte er. „Ich denke ich kann etwas dagegen tun."

Sie schaute ihm zu als er eine Handvoll Schlamm aus dem Bachbett schöpfte und auf eine Schicht Moos vom Ufer tat. Dann drückte er es sanft gegen ihre Schulter. Sie erschauerte und musste einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, aber der Schmerz flaute bald ab als die provisorische Kältepackung ihre entzündete Schulter beruhigte. Er wies sie an, die Packung an Ort und Stelle zu halten und bevor sie protestieren konnte, riss er die Ärmel von seinem Hemd und machte daraus eine primitive Bandage um ihre Schulter, die die Schlammpackung dort hielt.

„Bobby . . .", knurrte sie leise. Er antwortete mit einem asymmetrischen Schulterzucken.

„Was nützen mir die Ärmel schon? Wie ist das jetzt?"

„Besser.", gab sie zu. „Danke."

Er schaute auf zum Himmel. Die Sonne war direkt über ihm, also war es ungefähr Mittag. Er wollte gerade vorschlagen weiterzugehen, als das unerwartete Geräusch eines zerbrechenden Zweiges in der Nähe die Stille brach.

Sie schauten sich wortlos an, Angst und Verwirrung in beiden Gesichtern. Sie hatten drei Stunden Vorsprung, sicher hatte Mathers sie noch nicht eingeholt . . . außer . . .

Kalte Wellen der Panik überrollten sie als Alex ihre Hand ausstreckte.

„Der Zettel.", flüsterte sie mit angstvoll angespannter Stimme. „Zeig ihn mir."

Er zog ihn aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn ihr. Sie las ihn schnell durch und schaute einen Moment später mit aufgerissenen Augen auf.

„Ich denke wir haben das falsch verstanden. Hier steht, wir haben drei Stunden Vorsprung, aber nicht ab wann. Wir haben einfach angenommen es wäre ab dem Zeitpunkt als wir aufwachten . . ."

Bobby wusste genau, was sie meinte.

„Es bedeutete wahrscheinlich ab dem Zeitpunkt, als er uns dorthin brachte. Es kann sein, dass wir die meiste Zeit bewusstlos waren . . ."

„Und das bedeutet, dass er vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit knapp hinter uns war.", beendete Alex den Gedanken.

Ein lautes Pfeifen zerbrach die Stille und beide duckten sich unwillkürlich. Ein dumpfer Schlag war zu hören und als sie wieder aufsahen, steckte ein Pfeil in einem Baumstamm wo kurz vorher noch Alex' Kopf gewesen war.

Bobby reagierte sofort, griff ihre Hand und stürzte sich in das dichte Unterholz.

Sie rannten blind, ohne eine Ahnung, wohin. Alles was sie wollten war, so weit wie möglich von ihrem Verfolger weg zu kommen. Es gab keine Geräusche, die von seiner Nähe zeugten, aber sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Sie rannten immer weiter, die Hände fest ineinander.

Alex atmete stoßweise und Bobby musste sie fast hinter sich her zerren, damit sie mit seinen großen Schritten mithalten konnte. Sie war schon bereit ihn zu bitten sie einfach hier zu lassen, als sie wieder ein Pfeifen, diesmal tiefer als das vorhergehende, hörten. Alex schnappte nach Luft als Bobby sie hochhob, vor sich zog und mit seinem Körper abschirmte.

Einen Augenblick später schrie er vor Schmerz, stolperte vorwärts und fiel auf den Boden. Alex fiel mit ihm und konnte geradeso vermeiden, unter seiner Masse begraben zu werden.

Benommen und ängstlich kämpfte sie sich auf die Beine und sah, was ihren Partner zu Fall gebracht hatte. In seinem Rücken steckte eine metallene Kugel, etwas halb so groß wie eine Billardkugel und bewehrt mit langen Spitzen.

Alex blickte sich panisch um. Sie konnte hören, dass jemand durchs Unterholz brach, immer noch entfernt aber sicherlich nahe genug um Bobbys Schmerzensschrei gehört zu haben. Wenn sie nicht schnell etwas tat, würde Mathers in wenigen Minuten bei ihnen sein.

Sie blickte sich wild um und dann sah sie es. Versteckt zwischen dichten Büschen und herabhängenden Schlingpflanzen gab es eine Öffnung in der Felswand. Wäre Bobby nicht an genau dieser Stelle gefallen, hätten sie die verpasst. Sie schätzte die Öffnung war groß genug für sie beide. Sie konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass sie nicht schon besetzt war.

„Bobby", flüsterte sie mit dringlicher Stimme und er sah sie mit vor Schmerz glasig werdenden Augen an. Sie zeigte auf die Öffnung und hoffte er verstand. Er verstand und mit sichtbarer Anstrengung kletterte er über den unebenen Boden und quetschte sich durch die Öffnung. Alex zögerte und sah sich noch einmal um, dann folgte sie ihm in die Dunkelheit.

Sie fanden sich in fast vollständiger Dunkelheit wieder. Alex ließ sich neben Bobby auf den Boden fallen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Bobby drückte sein Gesicht gegen seine nackten Arme und obwohl er keinen Laut von sich gab, fühlte sie dass er heftig zitterte. Der Schmerz von der Kugel musste schrecklich sein und man konnte nicht wissen, welchen Schaden sie verursacht hatte oder immer noch verursachte.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille um sowohl ihm als auch sich selbst Trost zu spenden. Langsam wurde ihr Atem ruhiger und sein Zittern flaute ab. Minuten vergingen, in denen sie Seite bei Seite lagen und in vollständiger Stille warteten, da keiner von ihnen wagte ein Geräusch zu machen.

Alex fing schon an sich zu fragen, ob Mathers in eine ganz andere Richtung gegangen war als sie deutlich Schritte hörte, nur Meter entfernt, fast genau vor dem Eingang zu der winzigen Höhle in der sie sich versteckten.

Sie und Bobby erstarrten und wagten kaum zu atmen. Die Minuten zogen vorbei und sie hörten zu wie Mathers in der Näher herumging. Einmal schien es Alex als hätte Mathers genau vor dem Eingang angehalten und ihr Puls stieg als sie auf die scheinbar unausweichliche Entdeckung wartete.

Dazu kam es nicht. Endlich, nach einer fast unaushaltbaren Zeit, ging Mathers weiter; seine Schritte wurden leiser, bis sie nicht mehr zu hören waren.

Immer noch wartete Alex und ließ Minuten vergehen. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass Mathers wirklich verschwunden war, bevor sie sich bewegte.

Endlich, als sie nicht länger warten konnte, schob sie sich um Bobbys unbewegliche Gestalt herum zum Eingang der Höhle. Dann fühlte sie seine Hand die ihre greifen. Als sie zurückschaute, sah sie dass er sie mit schmerzvollen Augen beobachtete.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er weg ist.", flüsterte sie. „Es ist okay, Bobby. Mir wird nichts passieren."

Unwillig ließ er sie gehen, die Angst in seinen Augen nur zu offensichtlich. Alex atmete tief ein und kroch hinaus in die Sonne.

Es stellte sich heraus dass es keinen Grund zur Angst gab. Mathers war wirklich weitergegangen und hatte ihnen so wertvolle Zeit zum Erholen gegeben. Dankbar für die Pause, wie kurz sie vielleicht auch war, schlüpfte Alex zurück in die Höhle zu Bobby.

„Er ist weg.", sagte sie erschöpft, aber immer noch mit leiser Stimme. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine neue Wunde und fühlte wie ihr Magen bei dem Anblick schlingerte. Die Kugel steckte tief im Fleisch seiner Schulter und die Spitzen hatten die Haut in verschiedenen Winkeln durchbrochen. Sie zu entfernen würde ein Alptraum sein.

„Was ist es?", fragte er, die Stimme angespannter als sie je von ihm gehört hatte. Sie zögerte und starrte die spitzenbewehrte Kugel lange an bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Es ist eine Art metallene Kugel . . . mit Spitzen. Sie steckt ziemlich tief."

„Kannst . . . kannst du es herausziehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie mit widerwilliger Ehrlichkeit. „Ich schätze die Frage ist: Willst du, dass ich es versuche?"

„Ja."

Er flüsterte so leise, dass sie es fast überhörte. Sie schaute grimmig auf die Wunde. Ja, es musste heraus, aber das würde die Hölle für ihn werden.

„Bobby, die Spitzen stecken in verschiedenen Winkeln drin. Es wird schmerzhaft sein . . . sehr schmerzhaft."

Ohne dass sie es sagen musste, wusste er dass das wahrscheinlich noch untertrieben war.

„Kannst du mir etwas bringen, auf das ich beißen kann?", fragte er mit wieder zittriger Stimme. „Ein Stück Holz . . . vielleicht ein Stock?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich werde etwas finden. Warte hier, okay?"

Wieder schlüpfte sie nach draußen und ließ ihn allein.

Bobby wartete mit wachsender Beklommenheit auf ihre Wiederkehr. Er wusste, dass es getan werden musste. Den Schmerzen die er jetzt fühlte nach zu urteilen, würden die kommenden Schmerzen schlimmer sein, als alles was er je erlebt hatte. Allerdings gab es zwei Dinge, die er nicht geschehen lassen würde. Das erste war, dass er nicht wieder schreien und damit Mathers auf sie aufmerksam machen würde. Als zweites wollte er nicht ohnmächtig werden.

Er wusste, und er glaubte Alex wusste es auch, dass sie nicht lange in der Sicherheit dieser Höhle bleiben können würden. Früher oder später – hoffentlich später – würde Mathers sich bewusst werden dass er ausgetrickst worden war und zurückgehen um nach ihnen zu suchen.

Er glaubte, das beste was sie jetzt tun konnten war, in eine vollständig andere Richtung zu gehen. Soweit er wusste, waren sie immer nach Westen gegangen. Er entschied dass es Zeit war, nach Süden oder Norden zu gehen.

Bewegung sagte ihm, dass Alex zurück war. Sie setzte sich neben ihm und half ihm, das Stück Holz in den Mund zu nehmen.

„Beiß drauf.", murmelte sie. „Okay . . . Bobby, das wird schmerzhaft, mach dich auf etwas gefasst."

Das hatte er schon, stellte sie einen Moment später fest. Während sie zusah, entspannte er bewusst seinen Oberkörper, besonders seine Schultern. Seine Hände jedoch waren zu Fäusten geballt und sein Kiefer klemmte das Stück Holz ein wie ein Schraubstock.

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Metallkugel zu. Sie fasste die hervorstehenden Spitzen vorsichtig an und zog.

Zwei Dinge passierten. Bobby wurde steif und obwohl er kaum ein Geräusch von sich gab, hörte Alex ein dumpfes Krachen, als er durch das Holz biss. Zur gleichen Zeit stellte sie entsetzt fest, dass die Spitzen nicht nur die Haut durchstießen, sondern so tief eingedrungen waren, dass sie im Knochen feststeckten.

„Bobby . . .", flüsterte sie ängstlich.

„Zieh es raus.", flehte er. „Zieh es einfach nur raus . . ."

Sich stählend, fasste sie wieder an und zog mit all ihrer Kraft. Nach einigen entsetzlichen Sekunden kam die Kugel frei und konnte aus seiner Schulter gezogen werden.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie ohne noch länger ihre Tränen zurückhalten zu können. „Oh Gott, es tut mir leid . . ."

„Danke.", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme brach und sein Körper zitterte vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen.

Alex sah sich die Wunde an, die jetzt blutete, und fragte sich was sie dagegen machen konnte. Endlich entfernte sie wortlos die provisorische Bandage von ihrer Schulter und verband damit seine Wunde.

„Was machst du?", fragte er rau und versuchte von ihr wegzurücken.

„Kein Streit.", schimpfte sie. „Du brauchst das mehr als ich."

Dass er nicht weiter protestierte, war ein Zeichen dafür unter wie viel Schmerzen er litt, dachte sie traurig. Sie verband ihn fertig und legte sich dann neben ihn hin. Dabei sah sie seinen rechten Arm. Nachdem er das Stück Holz durchgebissen hatte, hatte er anscheinend in das nächstbeste gebissen. In seinem Arm, gleich über dem Handgelenk, war ein böser Biss. Seit Jorge Galvez ihn gebissen hatte als Bobby ihn bei der Veteran's Day Parade festgenommen hatte, hatte sie nichts vergleichbares gesehen. Damals hatte er eine Tetanus-Spritze bekommen und war genäht worden; und die Bisswunde war nicht so tief gewesen wie diese jetzt. Beinahe hätte er sich ein Stück Fleisch aus seinem eigenen Arm gebissen.

Sie legte ihre Hand sanft über die Wunde und schaute mitfühlend in sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen und es war seltsam tröstlich zu wissen, dass er dessen fähig war.

„Wir sollten weitergehen.", flüsterte er, obwohl er nicht die Absicht haben zu schien, sich zu bewegen. Sie umarmte ihn sanft, wobei sie vorsichtig die Wunde in seinem Rücken vermied.

„Wir können uns noch ein paar Minuten lang ausruhen."

Er stimmte ohne Diskussion zu; einen Moment später schlossen sich seine Augen und er fiel in einen leichten Schlaf. Alex schloss auch ihre Augen, erlaubte sich aber nicht den Luxus des Schlafes. Sie würde ihm fünfzehn Minuten geben bevor sie ihn weckte. Er brauchte weiß Gott Zeit, sich von dem Schock zu erholen; und wenn sie ehrlich war ging es ihr genauso.

Als sie so dalag fragte sie sich was jetzt wohl zu Hause, im Major Case Squad Room passierte. Ob Deakins nach ihrem Verschwinden alles in Bewegung versetzt hatte? Oder hatte er alles unter Verschluss gehalten und eine subtile Ermittlung begonnen? Sie hoffte, es war das erste. In ihrer hoffnungslosen Situation tröstete es sie ein wenig, zu denken dass die gesamte NYPD in Alarm versetzt war.

Jedoch wusste sie es besser, als dass sie hoffte, gefunden zu werden. Wenn sie diesen Alptraum überleben wollten, konnten nur sie etwas dafür tun.

Natürlich stand auf dem Zettel, dass sie gehen konnten, wenn sie bis zum Mittag des dritten Tages überlebten, aber sie schenkte diesem Versprechen keinen Glauben. Mathers hatte nicht vor, sie überleben zu lassen, selbst wenn sie die gegebene Zeit überlebten. Die Frage war: würden sie durch Flucht überleben, oder würde ein Punkt kommen, an dem ihnen keine Wahl blieb als zu kämpfen? Sie hoffte und betete dass wenn und falls dieser Moment kam, sie immer noch fähig wären, Widerstand zu leisten. Sie hatte genauso wenig vor ohne Kampf zu sterben wie Bobby, aber wenn sie beide noch mehr solche Wunden erlitten wie die von Bobby, bezweifelte sie dass sie die Kraft haben würden zu kämpfen.

Sie setzte sich auf, wobei sie versuchte, Bobby nicht zu stören, nahm die Metallkugel und schaute sie sich im Dämmerlicht der Höhle an. Sie war ein bösartiges Folterinstrument und Alex verstand endlich, was die schrecklichen Wunden, die die Körper der fünf Opfer bedeckten, verursacht hatte.

Sie drehte die Kugel vorsichtig um, erstarrte jedoch als sie bemerkte, dass zwei der Spitzen fehlten, abgebrochen an der Basis. Sie schaute wieder auf Bobby und fühlte ihr Herz im Hals schlagen. Es gab nur eine Erklärung: die abgebrochenen Spitzen steckten noch in seinem Rücken.

Alex schloss ihre Augen gegen die drohenden Tränen und fragte sich verzweifelnd, ob es ihr Schicksal war, hier inmitten der Wildnis von einem der Psychopaten umgebracht zu werden, die sie die letzten fünf Jahre zusammen dingfest gemacht hatten.

Sie wurde zurück in die Realität gerissen, als sich Bobby rührte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber zusammenzuckte, als der Schmerz durch seine verwundete Schulter schoss.

„Vorsichtig, Bobby.", murmelte sie und versuchte dabei ihre Stimme nicht brechen zu lassen. „Mach langsam."

Er setzte sich langsam auf und erschauerte vor Schmerz.

„Ich frage gar nicht erst wie du dich fühlst.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn schwach an. Er ah zu ihr hinüber und die Andeutung eines Lächelns war auf seinen Lippen.

„Danke."

„Bereit, weiterzugehen?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schulter zu. Sie sah zu, als sich die Muskeln seiner Schulterleicht spannten, gefolgt von einem erstickten Schluchzen von ihm.

„Irgendetwas ist immer noch da drin . . ."

„Zwei der Spitzen.", bestätigte sie leise. „Es gibt nichts was ich dagegen tun könnte."

Da sah er sie an; und selbst in der Dunkelheit sah sie in seinen Augen etwas jenseits des Schmerzes. Sie sah Schuldgefühle . . .

„Es tut mir leid, Alex."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Alles hier . . ."

Wenn er nicht schon verletzt gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn möglicherweise geschlagen.

„Erzähl mir ja nicht dass es deine Schuld ist, du weißt verdammt gut, das es das nicht ist!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß das. Keiner von uns ist schuld . . . aber ich fühle mich verantwortlich für deine Sicherheit."

Sie seufzte, zu müde und ängstlich, um sich beleidigt zu fühlen. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und suchte Trost in seinen starken Armen.

„Genauso wie ich mich für dich verantwortlich fühle.", sagte sie sanft. „Das ist etwas gegenseitiges, Bobby. Vergiss das nie."

„Wir müssen wieder los.", flüsterte er, diesmal mit mehr Bestimmtheit in der Stimme. „Je früher wir gehen, desto mehr Vorsprung haben wir."

Sie verbiss sich einen Witz über den letzten Vorsprung den sie hatten und ging ihm voraus wieder ins Tageslicht.

„Wohin?", fragte sie als sie ihm aufhalf.

„Nach Süden.", entschied er. Alex schaute zweifelnd.

„Wir könnten nach Osten gehen. Von woher wir gekommen sind . . . Er muss uns mit einem Auto hierher gebracht haben, oder in einem andere Fahrzeug. Vielleicht hat er uns gleich neben einer Straße liegen lassen und wir haben ihn uns in die entgegengesetzte Richtung locken lassen."

Er konnte nicht mit ihrer Logik streiten, aber sein Instinkt warnte ihn dagegen, zurückzugehen. Obwohl er nicht erklären konnte warum, wusste er tief im Innern, dass in Richtung Osten zu gehen das falsche war.

„Du stimmst mir nicht zu.", sagte Alex, die seinen Gedankengang leicht an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Sie dachte trocken dass es aussah, als wäre er darüber ehrlich aufgebracht.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber streiten.", äußerte er vorsichtig. Sie legte ihre Hand in seine um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wir werden nicht streiten. Ich vertraue dir, Bobby. Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass wir Richtung Süden gehen sollten, dann tun wir das."

Er schloss seine große Hand sanft um ihre kleinere. Sie vertraute ihm – und seinem Urteil – implizit. Es wurde Zeit, dass er ihr das gleiche Vertrauen bewies.

„Wir gehen Richtung Osten.", beschloss er. „Du hast recht. Er konnte uns nicht ohne Fahrzeug hierher bringen. Wenn wir eine Straße finden, finden wir vielleicht Hilfe."

Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Bist du sicher?"

Da war wieder dieser schmerzerfüllte Blick, der nichts mit seinen Wunden zu tun hatte.

„Alex . . . ich bin mir über gar nichts sicher. Egal was wir tun, unsere Chancen sehen nicht gut aus."

Sie fühlte ihre Hoffnung sinken, als sie diese verzweifelten Worte aus seinem Mund hörte.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er sanft. Sie trat zurück von ihm und zog ihre Hand aus seinem Griff.

„Also, was tun wir? Einfach hier sitzen und warten bis Mathers wiederkommt?"

Sie war jetzt böse auf ihn und er konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Er war auf sich selbst böse. Vielleicht waren es die Schmerzen . . . oder ihre hoffnungslose Situation überhaupt, jedenfalls konnte er nicht mehr die Kraft finden, optimistisch zu sein.

Er schaute weg von Alex; ihm war übel vor Trauer, Schuldgefühlen und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Alex beobachtete ihn stumm; ihr Ärger verschwand so schnell wieder wie er gekommen war. Während der fünf Jahre ihrer Partnerschaft hatte sie sich immer wieder gesagt, dass er ein fehlbarer Mensch war, genau wie jeder andere. Jetzt wo er das offen zeigte, war sie ärgerlich deswegen.

Schuldbewusst ging sie zurück zu ihm und umarmte ihn warm.

„Es tut mir leid, Bobby. Ich sollte nicht wütend auf dich werden. Sag mir nur ein, und sein ehrlich: Bist du bereit, aufzugeben?"

Er starrte sie an, seine braunen Augen voll von Schmerz, Angst, Hoffnungslosigkeit . . . und noch etwas anderem.

„Nein.", sagte er leise. Sie war dankbar einen neuen Funken Bestimmtheit und Ärger in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Das bin ich nicht."

„Also, wohin gehen wir?"

Er sah sie noch einmal an.

„Osten."


	8. Auf der Flucht

**Die lange Pause tut mir leid, aber ich hatte gerade eine Menge Klausuren und auch ein bisschen anderen Stress. Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist auch nicht gerade ermutigend , dass mir meine Statisken zeigen, dass die Story zwar von einigen gelesen wird, aber ich nur von einer einzigen Person feedback bekomme. Riesigen Dank, Dana!**

* * *

_Adirondack Mountains_

Sie zogen stumm weiter, fassten sich an den Händen wenn das möglich war und schöpften Mut und Trost aus dem Glauben, dass sie ihren Verfolger abgeschüttelt hatten, zumindest im Augenblick. Alex wusste jedoch, dass sie nicht so weit kommen würden wie sie beide hofften. Mehrere Male stolperte Bobby ohne dass es einen sichtbaren Grund dafür gab und Alex bemerkte mit wachsender Angst den scharfen Gegensatz zwischen seiner weißen Gesichtsfarbe und den hässlichen Blutergüssen an der Seite seines Kopfes. Sie schätzte dass er mindestens eine schwere Kopferschütterung hatte; und dann nach die Wunde von der stachligen Kugel . . .

Soweit Alex das einschätzen konnte, waren sie seit fast zwei Stunden wieder unterwegs, als Bobby stolperte und fiel. Sie ging zurück zu ihm; und mit sinkendem Herzen wurde ihr bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich soweit gegangen war wie er konnte.

„Ich brauche nur eine Minute.", murmelte er und zuckte vor ihr zurück, als sie versuchte sich seine Kopfwunde näher anzusehen.

„Bleib hier!", befahl sie. „Und du brauchst mehr als nur eine Minute. Das hier wird schlimmer."

Er schaute sie an, seine normalerweise leuchtenden Augen stumpf vor Schmerz.

„Wir können nicht hier bleiben. Selbst wenn Mathers noch nicht herausgefunden hat was passiert ist, wird es langsam spät. Noch eine Stunde oder so und es wird dunkel werden."

Sie schaute sich um. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und hasste das. Er hatte recht, das wusste sie. In den Bergen kam die Dunkelheit zeitig . . . und sie war sich sicher dass sie in einem Gebirgszug waren, sie wusste nur nicht in welchem. Die Dunkelheit würde zeitig kommen und damit auch eisige Temperaturen, bei denen sie keine große Hoffnung hatten zu überleben.

Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und brachte ihn sanft dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Kannst du nur noch eine Weile weitergehen? Hier muss es doch irgendetwas geben, wo wir Schutz suchen können."

„Ja.", murmelte er und kam zu ihrer stummen Bewunderung wieder auf die Füße. Sie schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Komm.", murmelte sie und versuchte sicherer zu klingen als sie sich fühlte. „Nicht mehr weit. Dann können wir uns beide ordentlich ausruhen."

Sie führte ihn durch den Wald, absichtlich langsamer sodass er mit ihr mithalten konnte.

So ging es zwanzig Minuten lang und dann hielt Bobby plötzlich an. Sie schaute zu ihm zurück und glaubte, dass der Schmerz ihn wieder verlangsamte.

„Bobby? Was ist?"

Er zeigte auf etwas hinter den Bäumen.

„Dort hinten. Ich denke ich habe etwas gesehen. Ich denke da war ein Haus."

„Ein Haus?", wiederholte sie zweifelnd, fing aber trotzdem an, sich einen Weg durch die Bäume zu bahnen.

„Verdammt", sagte sie leise, als sie auf eine kleine Lichtung kamen und eine kleine Hütte entdeckten. Für eine Weile standen sie nur da und beobachteten das Gebäude. Dann setzte sich Bobby plötzlich in Bewegung, ging zur Tür und stieß sie weit auf.

„Bobby!", zischte Alex. Er schaute zurück zu ihr.

„Sie ist leer. Niemand ist hier."

Sie ging hin. Und sieh da, die Hütte sah verlassen aus.

Sie gingen langsam hinein und nahmen ihre Umgebung mit geübter Vorsicht auf.

Die Hütte war nur bescheiden möbliert. Es gab ein Bett in der Ecke, einen Tisch und Stühle, einen hüfthohen Schrank mit einem Gaskocher darauf und einen durchgetretenen Teppich auf dem Boden.

„Kein Essen im Schrank.", sagte Alex niedergeschlagen. Sie sah hoffnungslos aus. „Stell dir das mal vor."

„Alex!"

Sie schaute auf, die plötzliche Spannung in seiner Stimme machte sie aufmerksam. Er hockte beim Bett, wo er einen alten ramponierten Koffer hervorgezogen und geöffnet hatte.

„Was . . .", fing Alex an zu sagen, bevor es ihr die Stimme verschlug. „Oh Gott . . ."

Sie kniete auf der anderen Seite des Koffers nieder und fasste mit zitternden Händen den Inhalt an. Es waren mehrere Kleidungsstücke. Zwei Jackets, ein Unterhemd, zwei Paar Schuhe und zwei Paar Socken. Und alles war vollkommen zerfetzt.

„Dieser Ort . . .", flüsterte Alex mit hörbarer Panik in der Stimme. Bobby nickte und schaute sie mit Angst in den Augen an.

„Das ist Mathers' Hütte." Er schaute zu einer geschlossenen Tür neben dem Bett. „Ich wette, ich weiß was hinter dieser Tür ist."

Alex stand langsam auf. Ihr Instinkt warnte sie, nicht zu tun was sie im Begriff war zu tun, aber sie musste es sehen. Sie stieß die Tür auf und fand sich auf der Schwelle zu einem dunklen, leeren Raum wieder, in dem nicht einmal ein Teppich lag. Das einzige Licht kam durch ein kleines verschmutztes Fenster.

Alex ging hinein und fühlte ihren Magen sich schmerzhaft verknoten. Nach einer Weile gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht und sie sah etwas, das ihren Verdacht bestätigte. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Blutfleck auf dem Boden und an einem Haken in der Wand hingen vier oder fünf Stricke.

Sie schloss schnell ihre Augen und versuchte mit verzweifelter Willensanstrengung, sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Hier hat er uns gefangen gehalten.", sagte sie, ging rasch rückwärts aus dem Raum und zog die Tür zu. „In dieser Hütte . . . Bobby, wir können nicht hier bleiben. Er wird mit Sicherheit zurück kommen."

Bobby sah nachdenklich aus.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Alex. Schau dich doch um. Es ist praktisch leer hier. Alles was Mathers braucht um die Nacht zu überleben hat er schon dabei. Er hat keinen Grund wieder herzukommen."

„Doch das hat er.", gab sie zurück. „Uns."

Bobby schob den Koffer wieder unters Bett und stand auf.

„Ich denke wir sollten hier bleiben. Zumindest haben wir ein Dach über dem Kopf."

Sie seufzte leise als ihr klar wurde dass sie weder willens noch geneigt war, mit ihm zu streiten.

„Okay", stimmte sie zu. „Aber wenn er zurück kommt bekommst du ein dickes, fettes ‚Hab ich's doch gewusst!'. Verstanden?"

Er lächelte leicht und umarmte sie kurz und heftig.

„Okay."

* * *

_Major Case Squad,  
__One Police Plaza_

Ryan Wolfe blieb am Ende des Flurs stehen, der zu den Büros der Major Case Squad führte und sah sich unsicher um. Er hasste es, der neue zu sein; und noch mehr hasste er, der neue in einer vollkommen fremden Umgebung zu sein. Einer der New Yorker CSIs hatte ihm Informationen zu ihrem Serienkiller in die Hand gedrückt und ihm gesagt, er solle sie zu Captain Deakins und seinen Detectives bringen. Natürlich hatte er Deakins noch nie gesehen und wusste nicht einmal, wie er zur Major Case Squad kommen sollte. Erst nachdem er ein halbes Dutzend Leute gefragt hatte und jedem von ihnen seinen Ausweis hatte zeigen müssen, fand er heraus, dass er in die elfte Etage des Gebäudes musste. Jetzt war er dort und ihm wurde klar dass er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wen er ansprechen sollte.

„Gibt's ein Problem, Junge?"

Alles in Wolfe sträubte sich dagegen, Junge genannt zu werde. Er war siebenundzwanzig, Herrgott noch mal! Er drehte sich zu seinem Beleidiger um und fand einen älteren Mann mit der Marke eines Detective. Auf seinem Namensschild stand ‚Logan' und Wolfe erinnerte sich, dass er einer der Detectives an diesem Fall war. Er hielt den Umschlag hoch.

„Ich habe Informationen für Captain Deakins."

In den Augen des Detectives blitzte Erkennen auf. „Sie gehören zu der Mannschaft aus Miami, oder?"

Wolfe nickte. „Ja, Ryan Wolfe."

„Mike Logan. Deakins' Büro ist dort drüben. Klopfen Sie einfach. Wir sind froh, dass ihr hier seid. Wir brauchen alle Hilfe, die wir bekommen können."

Wolfe schaute verblüfft, als Logan wegschlenderte, schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Deakins' Büro.

Captain James Deakins rührte seinen Kaffee um, ohne zu beachten, dass dieser schon längst kalt war. Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, seine große Sorge um Eames und Goren verbergen zu wollen. Trotz dem Polizeiauflauf im One Police Plaza und den massiven Bemühungen, die in diesen Falle flossen, konnte Deakins den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, dass er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Zumindest nicht lebend.

Ungebetenerweise produzierte sein gestresstes Gehirn ein Bild von ihm selbst, wie er in die Leichenhalle ging und auf die leblosen Körper seiner zwei Detectives schaute, grausam zugerichtet sowohl von dem Mörder als auch von der folgenden Autopsie.

Fast gewaltsam drängte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte unbedingt optimistisch bleiben, aber das wurde langsam immer schwieriger.

„Haben Sie überhaupt geschlafen?"

Deakins schaute auf und sah Ron Carver dastehen, der ihn besorgt betrachtete.

„Na, was denken Sie?", fragte er, bereute aber sofort seinen gereizten Tonfall. „Entschuldigen Sie, Ron, es ist nur . . ."

„Nichts zu entschuldigen, Jim.", sagte Carverleise und setzte sich hin. „Ich verstehe. Ich habe auch Angst um sie. Aber Sie helfen ihnen nicht, wenn Sie sich physisch fertig machen."

Deakins legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Ich habe nie gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde, Ron. Goren und Eames haben jeden Tag mit den Schlimmsten zu tun . . . Sie sind beide schon im Dienst angeschossen wurden . . ."

Carver hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Deakins lächelte leicht.

„Ich meine, bevor sie zu Major Case kamen. Ich habe nur nie geglaubt, dass so etwas passieren würden. Sie hatten immer alles fest unter Kontrolle . . ."

„Das ist ein schwerer Irrglaube, und Sie wissen das, Jim. So brillant Goren auch als Detective sein mag, er ist nicht allwissend. Und Eames auch nicht. Sie kennen doch Murphys Gesetz, oder?"

Deakins stöhnte. „Alles, was schief gehen kann geht auch schief. Ja, das trifft hier sicher zu."

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie etwas neues von dem Team aus Miami erfahren?"

„Einiges.", gab Deakins zu. „Ob es uns aber hilft, sie zu finden, wissen wir nicht. Sie sind seit mehr als achtundvierzig Stunden verschwunden, Ron. Wenn unser Mörder derselbe ist, der in Miami entwischen konnte, hat er sie wahrscheinlich schon dorthin geschafft, wo er auch seine fünf anderen Opfer hinbrachte. Goren und Eames sind jetzt wahrscheinlich schon auf der Flucht."

„Auf der Flucht . . .?", echote Carver verwirrt und verstört. Deakins nickte grimmig.

„Eine Sache, die wir von den Leuten aus Miami erfahren haben. Anscheinend hält dieser Hurensohn seine Opfer erst ein paar Tage lang fest, bevor er sie in einer einsamen Gegend mitten in der Wildnis freilässt. Die meisten Opfer in Miami brachte er in den nächsten Nationalpark. Er lässt sie frei, gibt ihnen ein paar Stunden und macht dann Jagd auf sie.2

„Gott im Himmel.", flüsterte Ron erschreckt.

„Wie ich sagte," sprach Deakins weiter, „es ist schon mehr als achtundvierzig Stunden her; und wir haben keine Ahnung wo wir auch nur anfangen sollen zu suchen."

„Das wird ja immer besser.", sagte Carver. „Aber es könnte sein, dass Goren und Eames einen Vorteil haben, den die anderen Opfer nicht hatten. Sie sind zusammen. Die anderen waren allein."

„Vorausgesetzt, der Killer hat sie zusammengelassen.", gab Deakins zurück. „Warum würde er?"

„Warum würde er nicht?", konterte Carver. „Sie sagen, er lässt seine Opfer frei und jagt sie dann. Er sucht also die Herausforderung. Dieser Mann war dreist genug, zwei hochrangige Polizeibeamte zu entführen, Jim. Ich denke er sieht die Detectives als eine größere Herausforderung als seine früheren Opfer. Sich die Polizisten schnappen, die ihn gejagt haben, den Spieß umdrehen . . ."

„Die Jäger zu gejagten machen.", murmelte Deakins. „Macht Sinn. Goren und Eames zusammen zu lassen . . . Wahrscheinlich die ultimative Herausforderung für ihn." Er warf Carver einen ironischen Blick zu. „Das hört sich ja an, als hätte etwas von Gorens Psychologie auf Sie abgefärbt."

Carver lächelte kaum merklich. „Das musste doch früher oder später passieren. Ich fürchte nur, das uns diese kleinen Einsichten nicht näher dazu bringen, sie zu finden."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und als die beiden aufschauten, sahen sie einen jungen Mann dort stehen, den keiner von ihnen erkannte. Deakins stand auf, ohne einen missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck ganz unterdrücken zu können.

„Was ist?"

Falls er sich von Deakins' abrupter Art angegriffen fühlte, zeigte er das nicht. Stattdessen reichte er dem Captain einen großen gelben Umschlag.

„Captain Deakins? Mein Name ist Ryan Wolfe. Mein Boss, Lieutenant Cain, hat mich geschickt um Ihnen das zu bringen."

Erkenntnis zeichnete sich auf Deakins Gesicht ab.

„Sie sind von dem Team aus Miami."

„Ja, Sir."

„Was ist das?", fragte Deakins als er den Umschlag öffnete. „Neue Informationen?"

Wolfe bemerkte den fehlenden Enthusiasmus in der Stimme des älteren Mannes. Das überraschte ihn nicht besonders. Er hatte gesehen dass die New Yorker immer schneller die Hoffnung verloren, ihre Detectives lebend zu finden.

„Wir haben nach dem Namen geforscht, den wir für den Jäger hatten.", erklärte Wolfe.

„Sie meinen Lucas Graham?", fragte Carver und Wolfe nickte.

„Ja. Einer aus unserer Gruppe, Eric Delko, dachte wir sollten den Namen durch die Datenbanken laufen lassen und sehen was dabei herauskommt. In AFIS war nichts, aber etwas anderes ist aufgetaucht. Ein Grundstück ist auf Lucas Graham registriert, nordwestlich von Saratoga am fuß des Gore Mountain. Das ist in den Adirondack Mountains, im Adirondack Park."

„Das ist eine ziemlich einsame Gegend.", sagte Ron Carver und sah Deakins an.

„Und es klingt wie der MO unseres Kerls.", sagte Deakins. Er ging an Wolfe vorbei und rief hinaus. „Logan, Bishop! Hierher!"

Beinahe rannten die beiden Detectives zu Deakins' Büro. Deakins gab Bishop den Umschlag.

„Sie beide, holen Sie alle zusammen. Finden Sie Ash und Oliver und machen Sie sich fertig. Wir könnten unseren ersten Durchbruch haben."

„Wo?", fragte Logan und schaute über Bishops Schulter auf die Papiere.

„In den Adirondack Mountains.", las Bishop. Sie sah auf und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Sir, ich möchte nicht negativ sein, aber wenn sie dort sind, könnten wir monatelang suchen, ohne sie zu finden."

„Zumindest haben wir eine Anfangspunkt.", sagte Deakins. Er schaute zu Carver. „Können wir einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für das Grundstück bekommen?"

Carver sah verwirrt aus.

„Nun, das kommt darauf an."

„Auf was?", wollte Deakins wissen. Ein gefährlicher Ausdruck machte sich auf Deakins' Gesicht breit. Carver zuckte nicht davor zurück, aber Wolfe.

„Darauf, ob Sie vorausplanen wollen, zum Beispiel um einen verfolgbaren Fall zu haben. Ja, ich könnte wahrscheinlich einen Durchsuchungsbefehl bekommen, aber alles was Sie dort finden wäre dann vor Gericht nicht zulässig. Ich sage da nicht gerne, aber in dieser Situation haben Sie keine ausreichenden Verdachtsgründe."

Deakins ging langsam auf Carver zu und der ADA ging rückwärts. Er sah aus als wäre er sich plötzlich der Gefährlichkeit seiner Position bewusst geworden.

„Ich habe es Ihnen doch schon gesagt, Ron.", sagte Deakins angespannt. „Im Moment ist es mir egal, ob wir nach den Regeln spielen. Zwei meiner Leute sind in Schwierigkeiten und die Zeit, sie zu finden läuft uns davon! Halten Sie mir keine Vorträge über Verdachtsgründe, dafür habe ich keine Zeit!"

Carver hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Okay, Jim. Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich hole Ihnen den Durchsuchungsbefehl. Entschuldigen Sie mich . . ."

Als er an Logan, Bishop und Wolfe vorbei hinausschlüpfte, warf er ihnen einen dunklen Blick zu, eine stumme Warnung, nichts zu sagen. Sie sahen ihm hinterher und Logan sagte leise: „In dreißig Minuten sind wir alle fertig, Captain."

Und schon lief er davon, Bishop auf seinen Fersen. Deakins wandte sich an Wolfe.

„Wolfe, gehen sie runter zum CSU und rufen Sie die Rettungsleitstelle in den Adirondacks an. Bereiten Sie die auf unsere Ankunft vor."

Wolfe beeilte sich aus dem Büro wegzukommen. Deakins verlor keine Zeit, er griff sich sein Jacket und verließ das Büro.


	9. Dunkelheit, sei mein Freund

_**Ich versuche jetz, jeden Sonntag ein neues Kapitel hier zu haben. Viel Spaß!**

* * *

_

_Adirondack Mountains_

Auf Alex' stures Bestehen hin ließ Bobby sie die erste Wache übernehmen, während er auf dem Bett schlief. Sie beobachtete ihn von ihrem Platz beim Fenster aus, wo sie in dem vergeblichen Versuch sich warm zu halten mit den Armen um sich selbst geschlungen da saß. Noch war es nicht dunkel, aber das würde es bald sein; und sie fürchtete den Einbruch der Dunkelheit aus zwei Gründen.

Erstens würde die Kälte eine harte Prüfung für sie beide werden. Das Bett bot in dieser Beziehung keine Hilfe. Auf den Bettfedern lag eine Matratze und ein dünnes Kissen, nicht mehr. Es gab nicht einmal ein Laken. Der einzige Gegenstand in der Hütte, den man als Decke verwenden könnte, war der Teppich auf dem Boden, der wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Wärme spenden konnte als ihre zerfetzten Sachen im Koffer.

Zweitens konnten sie nicht wissen, ob Mathers nachts eine Pause machen oder weiter nach ihnen jagen würde. Wenn er weiter jagte und sie zurück zu dieser Hütte verfolgte . . .

Einfach gesagt glaubte sie nicht, dass sie oder Bobby ihn in der Schwärze der Nacht kommen sehen würden.

Im Moment lag Bobby auf seiner linken Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Blut von seiner Verletzung war durch die Bandage gesickert und bedeckte den Rücken seines Hemdes, oder was davon übrig geblieben war. Sie wünschte sie hätte Wasser, nicht um zu trinken, sondern um die Wunde zu säubern. So wie die Dinge lagen, war das Risiko für eine Infektion sehr hoch. Sie seufzte leise. Und das für eine Lungeentzündung auch. Und für Dehydrierung. Und Unterkühlung. Und das gleiche galt für sie selbst.

Sie bereute es sich selbst in den Gedanken einbezogen zu haben. Die Nacht würde zwar hart werden, aber sie würde es wahrscheinlich überstehen. Sie bezweifelte dass es ihr Partner schaffen würde.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gehört hätte, regte sich Bobby und wachte auf. Er fing an sich aufzusetzen, erstarrte aber bei dem flammenden Schmerz der durch seinen Rücken und seine Schulter schoss als er versehentlich seine Verwundung belastete.

Alex gab ihre Stellung beim Fenster auf und kam an seine Seite.

„Vorsichtig.", murmelte sie, nahm sanft seinen Arm und half ihm, sich auf dem schmalen Bett umzudrehen. Er sah sie müde an, aber mit Dankbarkeit in den Augen.

„Danke."

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, denn sie hatte mit Schrecken festgestellt, dass sich seine Haut eiskalt anfühlte.

„Bobby, du frierst!"

Seine Hand schloss sich über ihrer. „Du auch. Es ist noch nicht einmal dunkel, es wird schlimmer werden."

Sie war zu besorgt um sich über sein negatives Denken zu ärgern.

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden, um warm zu bleiben, sonst werden wir die Nacht nicht überleben. Wenn die Hütte nur eine Feuerstelle hätte . . ."

„Selbst wenn sie das hätte, könnten wir es nicht riskieren.", sagte er leise. „Das würde Mathers erst recht wieder herlocken."

Tränen füllten ihre Augen als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Also was tun wir?"

„Der Teppich.", murmelte Bobby. Er schleifte den Teppich über den Boden, wobei er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte. Alex schaute skeptisch zu.

„Dieses Ding könnte nicht einmal einen Eisbären im Sommer warm halten."

„An sich nicht.", stimmte er zu. „Aber wenn wir . . ."

Unsicher geworden, hörte er auf zu sprechen. Sie glaubte zu wissen, was als nächstes aus seinem Mund kommen würde, fühlte aber plötzlich das irrationale Verlangen, es ihn sagen zu hören.

„Wenn wir was?", fragte sie und versuchte das Lächeln zu verstecken, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigen wollte. Das hier war ihm tatsächlich peinlich.

„Wenn wir . . . du weißt schon . . . näher zusammen . . . äh . . ."

„Bobby", unterbrach sie ihn sanft, mit amüsierter Stimme, „hör auf. Du bekommst noch einen Schlaganfall."

Er wurde still und das Rot, das auf seinen Wangen erschien, bildete einen harten Kontrast zum Weiß seines Gesichts. Sie fragte sich kurz wie viel blut er wohl verloren hatte und drückte dann beruhigend seine Hand.

„Wir könnten warm bleiben, wen wir uns zusammen unter den Teppich kuscheln. Ist es das was du sagen wolltest?"

„Ja.", gab er zu. Da lächelte sie.

„Eine gute Idee. Das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein. Wir sollten nur aufpassen, dass einer von uns wach bleibt, falls Mathers wirklich zurückkommt."

„Ähm . . . Wie wollen wir das machen?", fragte Bobby. Sie lächelte wieder. Immer ein Gentleman. Er wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab; und das war, gemeinsam im Bett zu liegen.

Es würde eng werden. Schließlich passte er allein kaum darauf, wie sollte da zu zweit gehen? Aber die Nacht sitzend zu verbringe, war für keinen von beiden eine Option. Erst recht nicht, sich auf den kalten, harten Boden zu legen.

„Lass mich an der Wand liegen.", murmelte sie. „Dann schonst du deinen Rücken."

Er stimmte stumm zu und ließ sie an sich vorbeischlüpfen und ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf das Kissen legen. Er folgte, legte sich neben sie und zog den Teppich über sie beide.

Sie fühlte, wie er sie vorsichtig in die Arme nahm und tat dasselbe, um dabei festzustellen, wie gut sie zusammenpassten. Sein Griff wurde ein wenig fester und er zog sie an sich so dass sie an seiner breiten Brust lag.

Ein Lächeln zog an ihren Mundwinkeln. Wie mit einem Teddybären kuscheln. Bevor es ihr selbst bewusst wurde, kicherte sie.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Bobby verwirrt.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte sie und versteckte ihr Grinsen, indem sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg. „Nur . .. Erinnerungen."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was _das_ für Erinnerungen heraufbeschwört."

Sie wusste, dass er die Situation im allgemeinen meinte und nicht ihr kuscheln gegen die Kälte, aber sie brach von neuem in Kichern aus.

Bobby konnte einem Lächeln nicht widerstehen, das sich an die Oberfläche kämpfte. Er hatte schon immer bewundert, dass seine Partnerin selbst dann lächeln konnte, wenn die Dinge schlecht standen; und diese Situation war keine Ausnahme. Aus dem Impuls heraus, und bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, küsste er sie sanft auf den Kopf.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte Alex, deren Lachanfall durch die unerwartete Geste unterbrochen worden war. Bobby legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf.

„Danke . . . für alles."

Sie schloss ihre Augen Sie mochte das Gefühl. Es war beruhigend. Es war schön.

„Für alles? Das ist ziemlich weit gefasst."

Er lächelte kaum merklich.

„Schlaf jetzt, Alex. Ich werde lauschen, ob Mathers kommt."

Sie beschloss, nicht zu widersprechen. Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass die Erschöpfung sie herunterzog und hatte nicht länger die Kraft dazu. Alex Eames schloss ihre Augen und schlief ein, sicher in der Umarmung ihres Partners.

Bobby lag wach, lauschte dem rhythmischen Atem seiner Partnerin und zog Trost aus dem Gefühl ihres Körpers neben seinem. Er konnte schon den Unterschied spüren, als Wärme langsam wieder in ihre Körper kroch.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfloh ihm als zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser Situation die Räder in seinem Gehirn sich langsamer drehten. Das war die erste Möglichkeit, anzuhalten und sich zu erholen, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Und das nicht nur seit dem Augenblick ihrer Entführung. Sie hatten den Mörder seit über einem Monat gejagt und noch kleinere Fälle bearbeitet.

Für über einen Monat war sein Gehirn ständig gefordert gewesen, als sie sich bemühten, diesen Albtraum von einem Fall zu lösen.

Er musste fast lachen. Albtraum wurde dem gar nicht gerecht. Aus einem Albtraum, so beängstigend er auch sein mochte, wachte man letztendlich auf. Aus diesem Horror gab es kein Erwachen.

Er schaute auf die schmale Form seiner Partnerin, die friedlich in seinen Armen schlief. Sie war seine Rettung in dieser schrecklichen Lage. Er wusste nicht, wie er allein zurechtkommen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn Mathers wahrscheinlich schon gefunden hätte.

Alex gab ihm Kraft und Mut; und das war nicht erst jetzt so. So lange er sich erinnern konnte, in der gesamten Zeit ihrer Partnerschaft war Alex ein stabilisierender Einfluss auf ihn gewesen. Immer, wenn er drohte zu entgleisen, hatte sie ihn wieder auf die Spur gebracht.

Wie bei Nicole Wallace. Im Geiste ging er zwei Jahre zurück und erinnerte sich an ihre bösartigen Manipulationen, die im Tod eines unschuldigen Mannes resultierten. Er war dadurch geistig und emotional zerschlagen worden und sah keinen Weg zurück. Aber Alex war für ihn da gewesen und hatte ihn unterstützt wie immer. Sie hatte ihn von dem schwarzen Loch weggeholt, an dessen Rand er geschwankt hatte, und hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er sich selbst vertrauen konnte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie eigentlich wusste, wie vollständig er ihr vertraute. Er fragte sich, ob sie wusste, dass sie das nur für ihn hatte tun können, weil er ihr implizit vertraute.

Er wusste sehr genau, wie sehr ihn Alex beeinflusste, bezweifelte aber dass sie wusste, wie sehr er das schätzte.

Bobby erbebte als wieder Schmerzen durch seinen Schädel fuhren. Nur eine weitere Konstante dieses Albtraums. Mit den Schmerzen im Schädel und im Rücken bezweifelte er ernsthaft, dass er drei solche Tage überleben würde. Selbst jetzt schon war es nur seine Partnerin, die ihn dazu brachte weiter zu kämpfen.

Es überraschte ihn, wie verzweifelt er sie nicht enttäuschen wollte; und Aufgeben würde eine Enttäuschung sein.

Dann gingen seine unzusammenhängenden Gedanken unausweichlich in die Richtung seiner Mutter. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob sie seine Abwesenheit überhaupt wahrnehmen würde. Wenn er sie in letzter Zeit besucht hatte war sie meist geistig abwesend und schien ihn gar nicht zu erkennen. Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war: von seiner eigenen Mutter nicht erkannt zu werden, oder erkannt und trotzdem beschimpft zu werden.

Das war bei seinen letzten drei Besuchen passiert; und es schmerzte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte, wenn sie sich in einem ihrer hysterischen Wutanfälle gegen ihn wandte. Er sprach jedoch nie mit jemanden über diesen Schmerz, nicht einmal mit dem Personal von Carmel Ridge, das Zeuge dieser Vorfälle war. Einer der Psychiater wollte ihn ermuntern, mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber Bobby hatte höflich aber entschieden abgelehnt. Nicht, dass er nicht darüber sprechen musste. Er wollte sein Herz nur nicht einem Psychiater ausschütten.

Alex allerdings schien es zu wissen. Er erkannte es in ihren Augen, wenn er sie am Tag nach den Besuchen sah. Es war in ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber, in ihrer Stimme . . . sogar in ihrem Lächeln. Sie strahlte Sympathie, Verständnis und Unterstützung aus, ohne dabei aber herablassend zu wirken oder Antworten von ihm zu erwarten.

Er wusste das weit mehr zu schätzen als er fähig war auszudrücken.

Unbewusst festigte sich sein Griff um Alex noch ein bisschen mehr. Mehr als alles andere wollte er vermeiden dass sie solche Verletzungen wie er davontrug. Er wollte nicht den Helden spielen. Aber schon der Gedanke, dass sie solche Schmerzen ertragen müsste, war schrecklich für ihn.

Er wollte sie beschützen, aber nicht aus Machismo, oder um das Alpha-Männchen zu markieren. Er wollte sie einfach sicher wissen.

Allerdings hatte bis jetzt Alex die Führung übernommen. Selbst wenn er zu entscheiden schien, richtete er sich nach ihr.

Als er verletzt worden war, hatte Alex einen Ort gefunden, an dem sie sicher vor ihrem psychopathischen Verfolger versteckt waren. Alex hatte dieses . . . Ding aus seiner Schulter gezogen, als er nichts weiter war als ein zitterndes, schluchzendes Wrack.

Das hatte sie ihm natürlich nicht übel genommen. Er konnte es sich nicht einmal selbst übel nehmen. Der Schmerz war schlimmer gewesen, als alles was er bis dahin erlebt hatte. Die Wahrheit war, dass er alles hatte geben müssen, um nicht dem Schmerz nachzugeben und in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken. Die Versuchung war groß gewesen. Es gab keine Worte für die Agonie, als Alex das erste Mal versuchte, die Kugel aus seiner Schulter zu ziehen. Selbst jetzt wusste er nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, nicht zu schreien.

Eines hatte er jedoch nicht gewagt ihr zu erzählen; nämlich dass er vermutete dass die Kugel selbst jetzt, nachdem sie entfernt worden war, noch Schaden anrichtete.

Erstens kribbelte sein rechter Arm, möglicherweise waren die Nerven geschädigt. Er hatte ein Gefühl wie von Nadeln seit sie die Sicherheit der Höhle verlassen hatten und es wurde nicht schwächer.

Auch wurde der Schmerz von der Wunde selbst immer schlimmer. Er hasste den Gedanken; und er wollte auch Alex damit nicht beunruhigen; aber er glaubte dass er vergiftet worden war.

Er rief sich die Blutanalysen der ersten fünf Opfer ins Gedächtnis. Sie hatten ein unbekanntes Gift enthalten, das durch Stichwunden eingetreten war, die von einer bis dahin unbekannten Waffe stammten. Das war zwar nicht genug, um sie zu töten, aber CSU hatte festgestellt, dass es die Opfer verlangsamt und ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschwächt hatte.

Bobby fragte sich, wie lange das Gift von den Spitzen in seiner Schulter wohl brauchen würde, um ihn merklich zu beeinflussen. Wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Er schloss fest seine Augen und versuchte sich auf seine Partnerin zu konzentrieren statt auf diese morbiden Gedanken. Er atmete tief ein und zwang sich in ihrer Gegenwart all das Trauma zu vergessen.

Endlich begann er sich zu entspannen, was durch die Wärme erleichtert wurde die aus der Nähe ihrer Körper entstand. Schrittweise wurde seine Atmung langsamer und tiefer und er fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.

* * *

Bobby wachte abrupt auf. In einem Augenblick war er in einem leichten, glücklicherweise traumlosen Schlummer gewesen. Im nächsten lag er wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die die Hütte umschloss. Er wusste nicht, was ihn so plötzlich geweckt hatte. Sofern er sagen konnte, gab es keine Geräusche oder andere Störungen. Alex schlief friedlich, anscheinend ungestört. 

Besorgt ohne zu wissen warum, löste er sich von Alex und stand auf.

Es erleichterte ihn immens, dass der Schmerz in seinem Kopf zwar noch da, aber viel geringer geworden war. Es schien doch nur eine Gehirnerschütterung zu sein und keine Schädelfraktur wie sie beide gefürchtet hatten.

Er verzog das Gesicht und zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz in seiner Schulter neu aufflammte. In dieser Beziehung hatte er anscheinend weniger Glück.

Er ging langsam zum Fenster und schaute hinaus, achtete aber darauf, im Schatten zu bleiben. Es war fast pechschwarz draußen, kein Mondlicht erhellte die Landschaft. Er konnte kaum zwanzig Meter weit sehen, nicht einmal bis zum Rand der Bäume. Wäre Mathers in diesem Moment zurückgekommen, hätte er sie beide überraschen können.

Bobby schaute auf zum Himmel und sah wieder nur wenig. Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und bildeten ein Schild, durch das der Mond nicht brechen konnte.

Er schaute weg vom Fenster, zurück zu Alex. Ohne ihn neben sich, hatte sie wieder zu zittern begonnen. Das erinnerte Bobby wieder daran, wie bitterkalt es eigentlich war.

Er wollte gerade zum Bett zurückgehen, als ein Lichtschein von außen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Als er wieder hinaussah, verdoppelte sich sein Puls und er betete verzweifelt, dass das größer werdende Licht etwas anderes bedeutete als er im Verdacht hatte. Seine Furcht wurde einen Moment später bestätigt, als ein dunkler Schemen aus den Bäumen auftauchte und sich mit einer schweren Taschenlampe den Weg leuchtete. Bobby konnte das Gesicht der näher kommenden Person nicht erkennen, aber er wusste ohne Zweifel, dass es Erik Mathers war.

Mit dem herz im Hals huschte Bobby vom Fenster weg hinüber zum Bett. Er starrte Alex einen Moment lang an und überlegte wie er sie aufwecken sollte, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen oder sie zu erschrecken. Es stellte sich als unnötig heraus. Während er noch nachdachte, öffneten sich Alex' Augen und sie schaute ihn an.

„Bobby, was . . .?"

Er legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen, um sie zur Ruhe zu ermahnen. Als ihre klar wurde, was das bedeutete, weiteten sich ihre Augen und er nickte bestätigend. Dann zeigte er stumm auf die Tür zu dem Raum, der zwei Tage lang ihr Gefängnis gewesen war.

Alex war zuerst geschockt, wagte aber nicht, ihren Protest zu äußern. Dann erinnerte sie sich an das Fenster. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es groß genug war, dass sich Bobby durchquetschen könnte, aber es war groß genug für sie. Sie konnte hinausgelangen, eine Ablenkung schaffen und Mathers hoffentlich lange genug von der Hütte weglocken, damit auch Bobby flüchten konnte.

Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür zu dem anderen Raum. Bobby legte noch den Teppich wieder auf den Boden, so wie sie ihn vorgefunden hatten. Dann folgte er ihr und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, ging Alex zum Fenster. Sie war froh zu sehen, dass es sich wirklich öffnen ließ. Vorher hatte sie das nicht bemerkt. Froh deswegen, weil das Geräusch brechenden Glases sie auf jeden Fall verraten würde, wenn Mathers nicht schon wusste, dass sie hier waren.

Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie das Fenster so weit es ging aufschob.

Sie wollte sich gerade durch das Fenster schieben, als eine Hand auf ihrem Arm sie anhielt. Sie schaute zurück auf Bobby, der sie geschockt anstarrte. Er hatte gerade erst ihre Absicht erkannt und war nicht glücklich damit.

Sie tätschelte seinen Arm beruhigend, löste sich dann aus seinem Griff, kletterte durch das Fenster und verschwand schnell in der Dunkelheit. Mit Übelkeit im Magen zog Bobby das Fenster wieder fast zu und hockte sich auf den Boden um zu warten. Einen Moment später zeigte ihm das deutliche Knarren der Holzbohlen, dass Mathers in der Hütte war.

Er fragte sich, was Alex tun könnte, um Mathers Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen ohne sich dabei in mehr Gefahr als nötig zu begeben. Die Minuten krochen dahin, und er wartete auf dem Moment, dass Mathers die Tür öffnete und auf ihn stieß . . .

Bobbys Herz schlug höher als ihm etwas einfiel. Sicher, es würde Mathers zeigen, dass sie hier waren, aber es könnte ihnen eine Chance geben und im Moment sah Bobby keine andere Möglichkeit. Außerdem befürchtete er dass sich Alex in Gefahr begeben würde, einfach weil er zu groß war um durch das Fenster zu passen.

Gebückt durchquerte Bobby den Raum und ging neben der Tür in Stellung. Er wollte gerade laut husten, als das Geräusch von berstendem Glas die Stille durchbrach. Bobby lauschte und wagte kaum zu atmen, als Mathers nach draußen rannte.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er von Alex getrennt werden könnte, wenn sie vor Mathers in den Wald flüchtete. Also öffnete er die Tür und schaute besorgt hinaus. Er konnte sehen, dass Mathers genau vor der Tür stand, die Armbrust im Anschlag. Bobby vergaß seine eigene Sicherheit und warf sich auf Mathers. Sein Körper kollidierte mit dem ihres Verfolgers und sie fielen zu Boden.

Die Armbrust verschoss ihre tödliche Fracht und während Bobby noch mit Mathers kämpfte hörte er einen unverwechselbaren Schmerzensschrei von zwischen den Bäumen.

Getrieben von Panik und Wut, stieß Bobby den Handballen gegen die Seite von Mathers Kopf, was ihn einen Moment lang betäubte. Er kam auf die Füße und rannte in Richtung des Schmerzensschreis, um Alex zu erreichen bevor Mathers seine Sinne wiedererlangte und ihnen folgte.

Er stolperte beinahe über sie, weil er sie in der Dunkelheit übersehen hatte.

„Alex . . .", flüsterte er und ging neben ihr in die Knie. Sie schaute auf zu ihm, ihre braunen Augen voll von Furcht und Schmerz. Mit sinkendem Herzen sah er, was sie zu Boden gebracht hatte. Mathers' Pfeil war durch ihr rechtes Bein gegangen und stak nun fest darin.

Ihm wurde klar, dass sie mit diesem Ding in ihrem Bein nicht einmal gehen, geschweige denn rennen konnte. Also würden sie entweder darauf warten, dass Mathers sie fand, was jede Sekunde geschehen konnte; oder . . .

„Geh einfach!", flüsterte Alex. Bobby starrte auf sie, geschockt von dem Vorschlag.

„Nein. Ich lasse dich nicht hier."

„Wenn du nicht gehst, sind wir beide tot."

Bobby schaute auf. Durch die Bäume konnte er sehen, dass sich Mathers langsam von dem Schlag auf den Kopf erholte und aufstand. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sie verfolgte, aber Bobby wusste ohne Zweifel, dass er dem jüngeren Mann im Kampf nicht gewachsen war. Es gab nur eine Alternative . . .

Alex schnappte nach Luft, als sie Bobbys Arme unter sich fühlte und er sie so vorsichtig wie möglich hochhob.

„Was tust du . . .?", fragte sie atemlos. Er antwortete nicht sondern konzentrierte all seine Kraft darauf, ihr Gewicht zu tragen. Dann fing er an, durch die Bäume zu rennnen.


	10. Suche nach Hinweisen

_Gore Mountain  
Nördlich von Saratoga_

Deakins stieg aus dem SUV, den Blick fest auf das Haus gerichtet. Es sah unverdächtig aus, aber der Gedanke dass seine Detectives hier gefangen gehalten worden waren – oder vielleicht immer noch gefangen gehalten wurden – ließ ihn wünschen, dass es bis auf die Grundmauern abbrennen würde.

„Captain?"

Er schaute sich um und sah Logan und Bishop die ihm mit dem örtlichen Polizeileutnant entgegenkamen.

„Das ist Lieutenant Pete Harrison.", stellte ihn Logan vor. „Lieutenant, Captain Deakins, er leitet die Major Case Squad."

In einer oberflächlichen Geste schüttelten die beiden Männer sich die Hände. Deakins war noch nicht so lange von der reinen Polizeiarbeit weg, dass er nicht die Verärgerung in den Augen des anderen Mannes bemerkt hätte. Anscheinend war er nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass andere Polizisten in sein Revier eindrangen.

„Ihre Detectives haben mich über das nötigste informiert.", sagte Harrison. „Ich persönlich denke, dass Sie auf der falschen Spur sind. Ich kenne den Jungen, dem das Haus gehört. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so etwas tun würde."

„Haben Sie Lucas Graham in letzter Zeit gesehen?", fragte Deakins, wobei er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wie die Mitglieder der CSU Teams aus New York und Miami aus ihren Fahrzeugen ausstiegen und ihre Ausrüstung entluden. Die Polizisten, die sie mitgebracht hatten, waren schon in Position, bereit in das Haus einzudringen.

„Lucas Graham . . .?", wiederholte Harrison verwirrt. „Wenn Sie nach einem Lucas Graham suchen, sind Sie am falschen Ort. Hier wohnt niemand mit diesem Namen."

Deakins runzelte die Stirn. „In den Unterlagen steht, dass dieses Haus unter diesem Namen gekauft wurde."

„Darüber weiß ich nichts.", sagte Harrison wegwerfend. „Aber der Junge, der hier wohnt, heißt Erik Mathers."

„Mathers . . .?", wiederholte Bishop überrascht. „Captain . . ."

„Das ist der Bruder des Mannes, der vor fast zwei Wochen ermordet wurde.", sagte Logan angespannt. „Der war ursprünglich Goren und Eames' Hauptverdächtiger."

Deakins schnippte die Finger in Richtung der Vordertür.

„Die Tür auf, sofort!"

„Halt!", stieß Harrison hervor. „Sie können nicht einfach hineinstürmen . . ."

Deakins schwenkte ein dünnes Blatt Papier unter Harrisons Nase.

„Dieser Durchsuchungsbefehl erlaubt es uns. Wir haben zwei vermisste Personen, Lieutenant Harrison, und wahrscheinlich ist der Besitzer dieses Hauses dafür verantwortlich. Wenn Sie uns nicht helfen wollen, gehen Sie verdammt noch mal aus dem Weg! Logan, Bishop, gehen Sie rein!"

Logan und Bishop tauschten halbe Lächeln aus und Logan signalisierte Mack und Horatio, dass sie bereit waren, hineinzugehen. Sie gingen voraus, traten die Tür ein und gingen mit gezogener Waffe ins Haus. Horatio und Mack waren gleich hinter ihnen, während die restlichen Polizisten die Umgebung sicherten und nach Flüchtenden Ausschau hielten.

Drin führte Logan einen dunklen Flur entlang zum ersten Zimmer, der ersten Tür links. Er schob sie vorsichtig auf und Bishop ging hinein und suchte das Zimmer ab, bevor sie als Alles-Klar-Zeichen nickte.

Sie gingen den Flur weiter entlang, einer immer den anderen deckend, wenn sie ein Zimmer kontrollierten, bis sie das ganze Haus abgesucht hatten.

„Alles klar.", sagte Logan grimmig, als sich Deakins zu ihnen gesellte. Deakins nickte und sah Mack und Horatio an.

„Okay. Schicken Sie ihre Leute rein. Mal sehen, ob sie Beweise finden, dass Goren und Eames hier waren."

Mack und Horatio wechselten Blicke aber keiner sagte ein Wort, stattdessen holten sie ihre Leute.

Einige Zeit später

„Nichts?", stieß Deakins ungläubig hervor. „Sie machen wohl Scherze!"

Mack zuckte sichtlich unter der Wucht von Deakins' Explosion zusammen.

„Da ist nichts. Keine Fasern, kein Blut, nichts. Er hat sie nicht hierher gebracht."

„Das ist nicht, was ich hören will!", schnappte Deakins. „Ich will hören, dass wir auf der richtigen Spur sind. Verdammt, Mack, die Zeit läuft uns davon!"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, Sie finden nichts.", sagte Harrison, ein bisschen zu selbstgefällig. Deakins drehte sich wütend zu ihm um.

„Zwei meiner Detectives werden vermisst, und wir haben nur noch zwei Tage, um sie lebend zu finden. Alle Beweise bis jetzt deuten auf den Mann hin, von dem Sie so überzeugt sind er könnte kein Mörder sein. Entweder, Sie fangen an, uns zu helfen, oder Sie gehen uns aus dem Weg. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Lieutenant?"

Harrisons Lächeln verschwand schnell.

„Sie meinen, zwei Polizisten werden vermisst? Davon hat keiner was gesagt. Oh Gott, warum hat das niemand gesagt?"

Deakins starrte ihn wütend an.

„Das sollte nicht nötig sein."

„Okay.", sagte Harrison grimmig. „Okay . . . tut mir leid. Ich werde helfen. Einer meiner Leute wird ein paar von Ihren CSIs an die andere Seite der Stadt bringen, zu dem Van, den Erik vor ein paar Tagen zurückgebracht und dort abgestellt hat."

„Sein Van?", unterbrach Logan. „Heißt das, er ist jetzt in der Stadt?"

„Nicht in der Stadt.", antwortete Harrison. „Seit ein paar Monaten ist er fast jede Woche hier gewesen, um zu jagen. Er bleibt nie in seinem Haus, darum wusste ich, dass Sie dort nichts finden würden. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das eher sagen sollen."

„Er kommt jede Woche her?", fragte Horatio. „Wann genau?"

„Zumindest jede Woche in den letzten paar Monaten. Davor ist er nur alle drei bis vier Monate aufgetaucht. Normalerweise kommt er zeitig am Montagmorgen an . . . allerdings haben ein paar Leute gesagt, dass er letzten Montag erst am frühen Nachmittag kam. Er fährt hoch auf den Berg, lädt ab was immer er mitgebracht hat und fährt zurück in die Stadt. Er stellt den Van ab und wandert zurück auf den Berg. Dann sieht man ihn normalerweise nicht bis spät am Donnerstag oder Freitag. Er kommt zurück vom Berg, nimmt den Van und fährt wieder hinauf. Ich dachte immer, er lädt die Beute auf, die er gemacht hat. Sehen Sie, er geht zum Jagen dorthin."

„Kommt es Ihnen nicht seltsam vor, dass er sein Fahrzeug nicht dort oben behält?", fragte Mack mit gerunzelter Stirn. Harrison zuckte die Schultern.

„Ein wenig. Aber ich habe ihn mal gefragt und er sagte er stellt sich selbst Herausforderungen."

„Wo genau auf dem Berg geht er hin?", fragte Deakins und bemühte sich dabei, ruhig zu bleiben. Wieder zuckte Harrison die Schultern.

„Zu seiner Hütte, denke ich."

„Seine Hütte?", warf Logan ein. „Er hat eine Hütte auf dem Berg?"

„Klar. Ansonsten würde er nicht mehr als einen Tag dort oben überleben. Nachts sinken die Temperaturen bis zum Gefrierpunkt. Wenn man dann keinen Schutz hat, ist man schnell Vergangenheit."

„Wo ist Mathers' Fahrzeug?", verlangte Deakins zu wissen.

„Auf dem Parkplatz vor der Kneipe."

„Ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn einer Ihrer Officers meinen CSIs den Weg zeigen könnte. Und ich möchte genau wissen, wo diese Hütte ist."

Harrison schaut ungemütlich drein.

„Ich weiß nicht wo die Hütte ist . . ."

Er grunzte überrascht, als ihn Deakins am Kragen packte und zu sich heranzog.

„Dann finden Sie jemanden der es weiß! Und halten Sie Rettungsteams in Bereitschaft. Wir gehen auf diesen Berg."

Logan sagte trocken zu Bishop. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Deakins so wütend sein kann. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, er würde Harrison den Kopf abreißen."

Bishop schaute über ihre Schulter zu Deakins, der sich mit Mack Taylor und Horatio Caine beriet. Drei der CSIs waren mit einem von Harrisons Leuten zu dem Van gegangen, die anderen bereiteten sich auf den Berg vor.

„Er mag es nicht, herumgeschubst zu werden.", murmelte sie. Logan grunzte.

„Wem sagen Sie das. Besonders wenn es um das Wohlergehen seiner beiden Stars geht . . ."

Er hörte auf zu sprechen, als Bishop ihn mit einem harten blick fixierte.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte sie. „Sind Sie neidisch auf sie, oder was?"

Logan trat von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht eine Selbstschutzreaktion."

„Oder einfach ein fettes Ego.", gab Bishop zurück. „Was ist, Logan? Hassen Sie es, zu wissen, dass es einen Polizisten gibt, der schlauer ist als Sie?"

Logans Ausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Das war unter der Gürtellinie. Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, ich mag zwar Goren nicht besonders, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn nicht respektiere. Er und Eames sind gute Polizisten. Ich habe kein Problem, das zuzugeben. Ich habe nur noch nie einen Vorgesetzten so für seine Detectives einstehen sehen, wie Deakins das tut. Ich bin einfach überrascht, das ist alles."

Bishop schaute noch einmal zu Deakins. „Er will nicht, dass sie sterben.", sagte sie leise.

„Das will keiner von uns.", stellte Logan klar. „Aber möglicherweise können wir das nicht verhindern."

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und er hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sterben, Bishop. Ich habe nur auf eine Tatsache aufmerksam gemacht. Sie wissen es genauso gut wie ich. Selbst wenn wir diese Hütte finden, und Mathers hatte sie dort festgehalten, könnten sie jetzt sonst wo sein. Sie haben das am Anfang selbst gesagt. Wir könnten dort oben monatelang suchen und sie nicht finden. Darum bringt ja Mathers seine Opfer hierher."

Bishop biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihren wachsenden Ärger zurückzuhalten.

„Ich werde optimistisch bleiben. Denken Sie, was Sie wollen, Logan, aber behalten Sie ihre Meinung für sich."

Sie ging weg um sich der Gruppe Officers und CSIs anzuschließen, die auf den Berg gehen würden. Logan schaute ihr hinterher, seufzte leicht und folgte ihr dann.

* * *

„Denkt ihr, wir finden etwas?", fragte Wolfe, als er, Erik Delko und Danny Messer auf den Van vor der Kneipe zugingen.

„Das hoffe ich doch.", sagte Danny grimmig. „Denn wenn Mathers sie nicht hierher gebracht hat, sind sie so gut wie tot. Wir haben keine anderen Spuren."

Wolfe und Delko wechselten grimmige Blicke und folgten dann Danny zu dem Van.

„Unverschlossen.", kommentierte Danny als sie die hinteren Türen offen fanden. „Mutig."

„Die Leute hier kümmern sich um ihren eigenen Kram.", erklärte der Officer der sie begleitete. „Wir liegen einsam hier . . . nicht viele Fremde kommen her. Die Leute sehen keinen Grund, abzuschließen."

„Unser Glück.", kommentierte Delko. Danny lächelte und öffnete die Türen.

„Whoa!", sagte Wolfe leise.

„Noch eine heiße Spur.", sagte Danny grimmig, als er das Blut im Innern des Vans betrachtete. „Sozusagen. Hoffen wir, dass dieses Blut menschlich ist. Ryan, geben Sie mir ein paar Tupfer!"

Ryan gab es ihm und Danny kletterte vorsichtig in den Van um Proben zu nehmen. Er gab sie Delko, der sie sofort auf Blut testete. Eine Minute später sah er grimmig auf.

„Es ist menschliches Blut. Ich wette, ein Teil davon gehört unseren Detectives."

„Das werden wir nicht sicher wissen, solange es nicht vollständig analysiert ist.", sagte Danny. „Aber im Moment brauchen wir nur die Bestätigung, dass es menschlich ist. Wir wissen, dass wir uns in die richtige Richtung bewegen. Eric, wollen Sie Ihren Boss anrufen und ihm sagen, was wir gefunden haben?"

Delko nickte und machte den Anruf.

* * *

Horatio schaute zu Mack und Deakins nachdem er mit Delko gesprochen hatte.

„Sie haben blut in Mathers Van gefunden. Menschliches Blut."

Deakins wirbelte herum und sah Harrison an, der jetzt eindeutig blass geworden war. „Ich will wissen, wo diese Hütte ist, Lieutenant. Und zwar sofort!"

Harrison zuckte wieder zusammen. „Ich rufe Jamie Winters an. Wenn es irgendjemand weiß, dann er. Er kennt diesen Berg besser als jeder andere hier."

„Schicken Sie jemanden um ihn zu holen.", verlangte Deakins. „Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können."

* * *

„Erik Mathers? Sicher, ich weiß, wo seine Hütte ist. Er mag es aber nicht, wenn ihr jemand nahe kommt. Das letzte Mal, als ich dort war, wollte er mich nicht einmal zur Tür hereinlassen. Nicht dass ich wirklich eingeladen werden wollte."

Sie waren auf ihrem Weg den Berg hinauf, ein Konvoi aus sieben Autos und einem großen Van, nachdem einer von Harrisons Leuten Jamie Winters von seinem angestammten Platz in der Kneipe weggeholt hatte. Der Mann war siebenundfünfzig, silberhaarig und wetterhart. Wie Harrison gesagt hatte, wusste er eine Menge über die Bergregion. Er war auch neugierig gewesen, als er herausfand, dass sie nach Erik Mathers suchten.

„Kennen Sie Mathers gut?", fragte Bishop wobei sie sich in ihrem Sitz herumdrehte um Winters ansehen zu können. Er lachte kurz und unlustig.

„Niemand hier kennt diesen Jungen wirklich. Dafür hat er gesorgt. Er spricht mit niemanden, wenn er nicht angesprochen wird, und selbst dann gibt er meist nur kurze Antworten. Er mag es nicht, wenn sich jemand in seine Sachen einmischt. Er ist wirklich seltsam und wenn Sie mich fragen, gefährlich."

„Auf welche Weise gefährlich?", fragte Logan und ignorierte Harrisons abwehrendes Schnauben aus dem hinteren Teil des Vans.

„Ein paar Sachen, die er einmal in der Kneipe gesagt hat. Das ist aber schon eine Weile her. Fast zwei Jahre denke ich. Ich erinnere mich daran, weil er vorher achtzehn Monate lang nicht hier war. Jedenfalls haben wir etwas getrunken und einer der Jungs hat erwähnt, dass er zu einem dieser Paintball Spiele eingeladen wurde. Erik war da und er sagte, dass Paintball etwas für Weicheier ist. Er sagte, es müsste ein Spiel geben, bei dem die Männer richtige Waffen bekämen . . . wo sie sich wirklich gegenseitig jagen könnten. Er sagte, Paintball wäre keine Herausforderung, weil niemand verletzt wird und jeder das weiß. Er sagte, es ist nur eine Herausforderung, wenn jemand wirklich um sein Leben fürchtet.

Aber was mich wirklich erschreckt hat – und auch die anderen – war sein Gesichtsausdruck als er das sagte. Ich schwöre, seine Augen wurden glasig, als er darüber redete. Er fing fast an zu sabbern, so erregt war er. Ich sage Ihnen, seitdem wollte ich mit dem Jungen nichts zu tun haben. Er hatte einen Blutdurst in seinen Augen, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war erschreckend."

Wider schnaubte Harrison laut und abwertend. Deakins warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Lieutenant, wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich dort hinten keinen Mucks von mir geben.", sagte Mack Taylor trocken, ohne seine Augen von dem forensischen Bericht zu nehmen, den er studierte. Harrison ging sofort in die Defensive.

„Hey, könnt ihr allmächtigen Stadtbullen mir nicht ein bisschen Luft lassen? Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, was Erik hier tut. Verdammt, es gibt nicht einmal feste Beweise, dass er verantwortlich ist. Ich weiß nur, dass er einen gültigen Jagd- und Waffenschein hat. Ich hatte keinen Grund, das weiter zu untersuchen. Selbst wenn, hätte ich nicht gewusst, wonach ich suchen sollte. Und was seinen Van angeht, jeder zum Jagen in die Berge geht kommt mit einem blutbedeckten Fahrzeug zurück."

„Mit Tierblut vielleicht.", knurrte Deakins. „Aber nicht mit menschlichem."

Harrison gab nicht nach. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass es nicht sein eigenes ist? Vielleicht hatte er einen Unfall . . ."

Nun schnaubte Logan wegwerfend. „Und vielleicht finden wir, dass er dort oben fröhlich mit Goren und Eames kampiert."

„Was hat Erik getan?", fragte Winters mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Wir glauben, dass er für mindestens fünf Morde verantwortlich ist.", erklärte Horatio leise. „Und dass es jetzt zwei weitere Menschen auf diesen Berg gebracht hat."

Winters war geschockt. „Sie meinen . . . er jagt sie . . . wie Tiere? Oh Gott . . ."

„Sie müssen uns zeigen, wo seine Hütte ist, Mr. Winters.", sagte Mack leise. „Wir kümmern uns um den Rest."

Winters nickte seine Zustimmung. „Natürlich"

* * *

Sie fuhren eineinhalb Stunden lang eine schmale, sich windende Straße den Berg hinauf. Als sie einen Aussichtspunkt am Ende der Straße erreichten, sprach Winters wieder.

„Näher kommen wir nicht heran. Ab hier müssen wir laufen."

Stumm stiegen sie alle aus den Fahrzeugen aus in die kalte Bergluft.

Nachdem er einen schweren Mantel übergezogen hatte, überließ Deakins die anderen ihren Vorbereitungen, ging an die Waldgrenze und starrte stumm in die Dunkelheit jenseits der Bäume. Er war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass es schnell Nacht wurde und der Gedanke an Bobby und Alex irgendwo da draußen in der frostigen Nacht war wie ein Messer in seinen Eingeweiden.

Soviel er auch für gute Ergebnisse betete, wusste er doch wie schlecht es in Wirklichkeit stand. Er wusste wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, seine besten Detectives lebend zu finden. Selbst wenn Mathers sie zusammen gelassen hatte . . . selbst mit Bobby Gorens unglaublicher Intelligenz und Intuition und Alex' sturer Bestimmtheit und Willensstärke . . . welche Chance hatten die beiden wirklich?

Zögernd rief er sich das Gespräch ins Bewusstsein, das er vor zwei Tagen mit Gavin Eames, Alex' Vater, geführt hatte, als er dem Mann sagen musste, dass seine Tochter und ihr Partner in den Händen eines Psychopathen waren. Gavins erste Reaktion war durch und durch die eines Polizisten gewesen. Hatten sie eine Spur? Noch wichtiger, hatten sie einen Verdächtigen? Es hatte Deakins krank gemacht, beide Fragen verneinen zu müssen.

Gavins zweite Reaktion war die eines liebenden Vaters gewesen. Er war unter Tränen zusammengebrochen und hatte Deakins angefleht, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um sie lebend wieder zu finden. Diese Versprechen hatte Deakins bereitwillig gemacht, aber beide kannten die Chancen. Und die standen nicht gut.

„Die beiden, die vermisst werden . . ."

Deakins sah sich um und fand Winters neben sich. Der ältere Mann sprach leise weiter.

„Das sind Freunde von Ihnen, nicht wahr."

Das war keine Frage. Deakins blieb stumm und überlegte einen Moment lang. In Wahrheit hatte er Bobby und Alex nie als Freunde gesehen. Kollegen und Untergebene, ja, aber Freunde . . .?

„Ja.", sagte er leise, und von neuem schmerzte es ihn, als er das vor Winters und vor sich selbst zugab. „Das sind sie. Sie sind auch zwei verdammt gute Polizisten."

Das überraschte Winters. „Polizisten? Erik hat zwei Polizisten entführt? Dieser verdammte Idiot! Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, aber er unterschreibt doch sein eigenes Todesurteil wenn er Polizisten tötet."

Deakins antwortete nicht darauf. Winters sah ihn fragend an.

„Er hat sein Todesurteil schon unterschrieben, nicht wahr? Sie planen nicht, ihn lebend zu fassen, oder?"

„Wir würden es vorziehen, ihn lebend zu fassen.", sagte Deakins vorsichtig. „Ob das aber passiert, liegt teilweise an ihm."

Winters lächelte leicht.

„Mein Bruder ist Polizist, Captain Deakins. Ich kenne die ‚Bruderschaft'. Erik hat eine Grenze überschritten, als er zwei Polizisten entführte. Selbst wenn Sie sie lebend finden, werden sie wahrscheinlich ziemlich zerschlagen sein. Ich brauche keine Beweise um zu wissen, dass Erik ein sadistischer Bastard ist. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er mit einer Kugel im Kopf oder Herz endete. Und ich finde, das wäre gar keine schlechte Sache."

Deakins schaute Winters mit unleserlichem Ausdruck an. Die beiden Männer starrten einander einen Moment lang an, bis Logan herankam und Deakins auf die Schulter tippte.

„Wir sind bereit, Captain."

Deakins nickte und zog seinen Mantel zurecht.

„Alles klar. Wohin, Mr. Winters?"

Winters zeigte auf eine Öffnung in den Bäumen, wo ein schmaler, scheinbar viel begangener Pfad zu sehen war.

„Dort entlang. Nach etwas zwei Meilen verlässt man den Pfad und geht nach Nordwesten. Dann sind es noch sieben oder acht Meilen bis zu der Hütte."

„Okay.", murmelte Deakins, der den langen, angespannten Marsch fürchtete. „Gehen wir."


	11. Kampf ums Überleben

**Ich weiß, dass ich versprochen hatte, jeden Sonntag ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Und das hatte ich auch vor. Wirklich. Die letzten paar Wochen war ich im Ausland, ohne internetzugang. Am Sonntag davor wollte ich aber dieses Kapitel hochladen und gleichzeitig meine Abwesenheit ankündigen. Da hat mir jedoch die Telekom einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, sie hat meinen Internetzugang für drei Tage gesperr. Da ich aber am Tag danach losgeflogen bin... Es tut mir auf jeden Fall sehr leid; und ich haoffe dass es nicht wieder vorkommt**.

* * *

„Stop.", stöhnte Alex scheinbar nach einer Ewigkeit, während Bobby sich weiter durch die Bäume kämpfte. Entweder hörte er sie nicht, oder er ignorierte sie. Er ging weiter, jetzt nicht mehr rennend sondern vorwärts stolpernd und kämpfte mit seinen eigenen Schmerzen und der Erschöpfung, um eine so groß wie mögliche Strecke zwischen sich und Mathers zu bringen.

Sie klammerte sich schwach an ihm fest, während der Schmerz in ihrem Bein ihre Sinne überschwemmte und sie dabei vollkommen benebelte.

„Bobby . . . stop . . . du . . . brichst noch zusammen . . ."

Alles, was sie als Antwort bekam, war ein erschöpftes Grunzen. Durch ihre Verletzung unter Schock, presste sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust, schloss ihre Augen und hoffte, dass er nicht zusammenbrechen würde.

Ihre Hoffnung schwand jedoch schnell. Es gab zwar keine Geräusche, die Mathers Näherkommen ankündigen würden, aber sie wusste, dass er nicht weit zurückliegen konnte. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass diesmal kein Entkommen war.

„Stop.", brachte sie heraus und versuchte noch einmal, ihn zum Anhalten zu bewegen. Sie schlug ihm schwach gegen die Brust, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Diesmal reagierte er und blieb stehen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf sie, seine Augen angstumwölkt aber auch voll Sorge um sie.

„Lass mich runter.", murmelte sie und fragte sich dabei, wie lange sie wohl noch bei Bewusstsein bleiben würde.

Er schaute sich angespannt um, ging dann hinter ein paar große Bäume und legte sie vorsichtig auf die kalte Erde.

„Wir können nicht hier bleiben.", flüsterte er so laut er wagte. „Er wird uns einholen."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Beide zitterten fürchterlich, sie vor Angst und Schmerz, er vor Angst und Erschöpfung.

„Wir können ihm nicht ausreißen.", sagte sie leise zu ihm und kämpfte darum, sich trotz des Schmerzes in ihrem Bein zu konzentrieren. „Nicht, wenn du mich trägst. Bobby . . . ich denke, wir müssen uns trennen."

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Aber . . . du kannst nicht . . ." Er drückte ihre Hand fester.

„Du musst mich hier lassen. Du hast vielleicht eine Chance, zu entkommen . . . wenn du allein bist."

Noch während sie die Worte sprach, konnte sie die Ablehnung in seinem Gesicht lesen. Verletztheit, vermischt mit Wut, zeigte sich in seinen Augen.

„Wir haben es versprochen.", flüsterte er. „Verdammt, wir haben es versprochen!"

„Ich weiß. Es wird Zeit, dass wir das Versprechen brechen."

Das nicht sehr ferne Geräusch von jemandem, der durch die Bäume brach erreichte ihre Ohren. Sie schaute zu ihm auf, neue Verzweifelung in ihrem Gesicht.

„Bobby, geh einfach! Rette wenigstens dich!"

Er hockte sich für einen langen Moment neben sie, mit unlesbarem Gesicht. Dann, als er sprach, war seine Stimme voll Gefühl. „Nein."

Alex hatte gar nicht die Gelegenheit zu antworten bevor er sie wieder hochhob und mit neuer Energie losging. Sie konnte sich nur an ihm festklammern während er sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit fortbewegte, die bei seinen Verletzungen unmöglich schien.

Was ihn antrieb waren nur Wut und Adrenalin; und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es genug war um von Mathers wegzukommen.

Sie kamen aus den Bäumen auf eine Lichtung und sie fühlte wie Bobby stolpernd zum Halten kam, sein Atem in hektischen Stößen.

„Oh nein .. . ."

Sie hörte ihn die Worte flüstern und fühlte die Verzweifelung in seiner Stimme. Sie hob den Kopf aber sah nur verschwommen. „Was ist?"

Dann sah sie was vor ihnen lag und dieselbe Verzweifelung kam über sie.

Sie waren aus den Bäumen gekommen und standen am Rand eines steilen Abhangs. Unter ihnen war eine senkrecht abfallende Felswand an deren Fuß, in schwindelerregender Tiefe, ein Fluss lief, den man jetzt im Dunkeln nicht sehen, sondern nur hören konnte. Mit müdem Geist schätzte Bobby mithilfe der Geräusche, dass es vielleicht fünfzig Fuß waren; und man konnte nicht wissen, wie tief das Wasser war oder wie schnell es lief.

Sich so fest wie möglich an ihm festklammernd konnte Alex spüren wie ihn die Erschöpfung überkam. Sie befürchtete dass er am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs stand und es machte ihr Angst sich vorzustellen, wie viel er sich vielleicht selbst schadete.

„Bobby, wir müssen anhalten.", murmelte sie, obwohl sie glaubte, dass er das nicht tun würde.

„Können wir nicht.", sagte er rau. „Er ist direkt hinter uns."

Bobby wendete sich nach rechts und ging über den steinigen Boden so schnell er sich in der Dunkelheit wagte. Zweimal stolperte er und beide Male schnellte Alex' Puls in die Höhe. Wenn er ausrutschte und sie in die Schlucht stürzten, bezweifelte sie, dass auch nur einer von ihnen überleben würde. Wenn der Sturz sie nicht tötete, würde es das eisige Wasser tun.

Ein scharfes, pfeifendes Geräusch durchbrach die Stille, das Alex' Blut gefrieren ließ. Danach zu urteilen wie sich sein Griff festigte, ging es Bobby genauso. Einen Moment später hörten sie einen dumpfen Schlag als der unsichtbare Pfeil einen Baum in nächster Nähe traf.

Bobby ging schneller, fast rannte er wieder. Sein Atem wurde immer hektischer als er aus jedem Schritt alles herauszuholen versuchte. Aber er ließ nach, das konnte Alex so sicher fühlen, wie dass Mathers die Lücke zu ihnen schnell schloss.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, da sie nichts tun konnte, als das Unausweichliche zu erwarten.

Bobby stolperte weiter, obwohl er in der Schwärze der Nacht kaum weiter als fünf Fuß sehen konnte. Verschwommen war er sich Alex' Bitte, anzuhalten bewusst, aber das wagte er nicht. Er glaubte immer noch, dass sie Mathers entfliehen konnten, aber nicht, wenn sie jetzt anhielten.

Der Schmerz brannte in seinem ganzen Körper, besonders in Kopf und Schulter. Alex so zu tragen würde teuer für ihn werden, aber wenn es bedeutete dass sie ein wenig länger überleben würde, dann sollte es wohl so sein.

Er hielt sie noch fester, entschlossen, sie keinesfalls loszulassen. Ihre Worte vorhin – als sie verlangte, dass er sie verließ – hatten ihn ins Herz getroffen. Sie hatten sich von Anfang an geschworen, einander nicht zu verlassen, und es schmerzte ihn dass sie glaubte er würde es dennoch tun, selbst wenn sie darauf bestand. Sie zurückzulassen wäre, wie sich selbst zu teilen. Sie müsste das zu gut wissen, um diesen Vorschlag auch nur zu machen.

Er war sich ihres Gesichts bewusst, das in seine Schulter gepresst war, und ihrer Arme, die sich schwach an ihm festhielten. Noch bewusster aber war er sich des Pfeils, der in ihrem rechten Oberschenkel steckte. Gott weiß was für Schaden dieser angerichtet, welche Nerven er zertrennt und welche Muskeln er zerrissen hatte.

Wenn sie letztendlich anhielten, musste er ihn herausziehen, und dann würde es ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, sie vor dem Verbluten zu bewahren. Es gab nur eine sichere Art, das zu tun, aber es war ihm verhasst, daran zu denken, erst recht, es auszuführen.

Er wusste aber, dass er es tun musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er musste die Ein- und Austrittspunkte ausbrennen und um das zu tun musste er bei vollem Bewusstsein sein. Und er musste es schaffen, ein Feuer anzuzünden.

Ein Stück Metall dafür zu finden, war kein Problem. Er konnte die metallene Pfeilspitze benutzen. Das hieß zwar, dass er sie entfernen musste, bevor er den Pfeil aus ihrem Bein zog, aber es war alles, was er hatte. Sobald er ein Feuer hatte, war das Erhitzen der Pfeilspitze um die Wunde auszubrennen kein Problem. Und wenn er damit fertig war konnte er aus dem Rest seines Hemdes eine provisorische Bandage machen.

Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, wie er Alex helfen konnte, dass er beinahe nicht bemerkte, dass sie soweit gegangen waren wie sie konnten.

Bobby kam rutschend zum Halten und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie auf einer Landspitze waren, einer Sackgasse, deren einziger Ausweg rückwärts war. Er schaute in die Schlucht vor ihnen und hörte das Rauschen des Wassers das er nicht sehen konnte.

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste umdrehen. Er konnte nur beten, dass sie noch Zeit hatten bevor Mathers aufholte.

Ein zweites Pfeifen schnitt durch die Nacht und Bobby erstarrte, sein Griff um Alex festigte sich unwillkürlich so stark, dass sie einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab. Sie schaute zu ihm auf, verwirrt und ängstlich und fühlte dann nach seiner Hüfte um die Bestätigung ihrer furcht zu finden. Ein hölzerner Schaft hatte sich tief in die rechte Seite seiner Taille gegraben.

„Bobby . . .", flüsterte sie erschrocken als sie begriff wo sie waren.

Er machte einen stolpernden Schritt vorwärts, die Augen glasig vor Schmerz und Schock. Der Boden bröckelte unter seinen Füßen und verschwand dann ganz.

In seinen letzten bewussten Sekunden tat Bobby das einzige, was er konnte: er drehte seinen Körper so, dass er zwischen Alex und dem unvermeidlichen Aufschlag war. Er fühlte sie sich anspannen und kämpfen als ihr klar wurde was er tat, aber auch jetzt war er noch stärker als sie.

Alex hatte nicht einmal die Kraft zu schreien als sie abrutschten und von der Klippe stürzten. In der einen Sekunde waren sie auf festem Boden, in der nächsten im freien Fall zu einem ungewissen Schicksal im Fluss unter ihnen.

Als sie fielen fühlte sie jedoch wie sich Bobby umdrehte. Tat er wirklich was sie dachte . . .? Ja, das tat er, wurde ihr klar. Er manövrierte sich selbst zwischen sie und den kommenden Aufschlag.

Sie kämpfte dagegen an, aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie, um sie so gut wie möglich zu schützen. Letztendlich konnte sie nur die Augen schließen und warten.

Sekunden später schlugen sie auf das Wasser auf und Dunkelheit umschloss sie.

* * *

_Dämmerung_

Sie gingen stumm, Winters und Deakins an der Spitze und gleich dahinter Mack Taylor und Horatio Caine. Logan, Bishop, Ash und King folgten und danach kamen die anderen CSIs und der Rest der Taskforce. Insgesamt waren sie dreißig.

Wie Winters gesagt hatte, verließen sie den Pfad nach einigen Meilen und gingen nach Norden. Der Weg war nicht einfach, bis Logan einmal der stolpernden Bishop auswich, selbst stolperte und einen versteckten Hang hinunterrutschte.

„Logan?", rief Deakins verärgert. „Was tun Sie da, verdammt noch mal?"

Einen Moment lang war es still, dann erreichte sie Logans Stimme.

„Captain, ich denke Sie sollten herunterkommen. Ich denke Sie sollten das sehen."

Die Stirn runzelnd ging Deakins hinunter. Dort fand er Logan, leicht zerzaust aber unverletzt, auf einem viel benutzten Weg mit deutlichen Reifenabdrücken im Boden.

„Sind Sie okay?", fragte Deakins. Logan nickte.

„Alles klar. Aber ich denke ich weiß, wie Mathers Goren und Eames von der Straße zur Hütte gebracht hat. Sehen Sie!"

Deakins sah und der Unterkiefer fiel ihm herunter. Neben dem Weg, fast verborgen zwischen Gebüsch und Schatten, war ein Quad mit einem Flachbettanhänger.

„Mack!", rief Deakins nach oben. „Kommen Sie herunter!"

Darauf kam Mack vorsichtig den Hang hinunter.

„Sehen Sie sich das an!", forderte ihn Deakins auf und führte ihn zu dem Gefährt. Der Anhänger nahm Macks Aufmerksamkeit sofort gefangen.

„Da ist Blut. Ich wette, wir finden welches von Detective Goren oder Detective Eames oder von beiden. Das heißt wir gehen definitiv in die richtige Richtung."

„Logan, holen Sie die anderen.", sagte Deakins. „Wir nehmen diesen Weg."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Captain.", sagte Logan zögernd. „Wir könnten mit Mathers zusammenstoßen . . ."

„Dann machen wir ihn unschädlich!", knurrte Deakins. Logan zögerte; er überlegte wie er es sagen sollte, ohne den Captain noch weiter zu verärgern. Letztendlich sagte es Mack für ihn.

„Captain Deakins, ich denke, was Logan sagen will ist, dass wenn wir Mathers verhaften, bevor wir Goren und Eames finden . . . dann finden wir sie vielleicht nie. Wir sollten auf dem Weg bleiben, den Winters uns zeigt . . . versuchen, so leise wie möglich zu sein, zumindest im Moment."

Deakins seufzte leise. „Verstanden. Gehen wir zurück und dann weiter."

Als sie zurück heraufkamen, regte sich Jamie Winters schon sehr auf.

„In weniger als einer halben Stunde wird es hier pechschwarz sein. Wir schaffen es nicht mehr vor der Dunkelheit. Am besten suchen wir einen Platz an dem wir über Nacht bleiben können."

„Mathers wird nachts keine Pause machen.", sagte Horatio leise. „Und wir tun das auch nicht."

Winters schaute sich um. Ihm war das nicht recht. „Aber das ist verrückt!"

„Verrückt ist auch Erik Mathers.", sagte Deakins kühl. „Meine beiden Detectives sind irgendwo da draußen, Mr. Winters und ich glaube nicht dass sie sich diese Nacht ausruhen können. Wir gehen weiter."

Winters stimmte zu, allerdings sehr widerwillig. „Okay. Ihr seid alle Narren, aber okay."

* * *

Sie gingen weiter und nahmen schwere Taschenlampen heraus als die Nacht über sie hereinbrach und sie mit einer so vollständigen Dunkelheit umgab, dass sie kaum fünf Fuß weit sehen konnten. Es war spät, schon fast zehn, als Winters sie anhielt. 

„Wir sind nur noch zwei Meilen von der Hütte entfernt. Noch zwanzig oder dreißig Minuten und wir sind da."

Deakins nickte. Sein Magen war ein einziger Knoten und mit der Erwartung schoss sein Adrenalinspiegel in die Höhe. „Alles klar. Gehen wir weiter . . ."

Er hörte auf zu sprechen, als ein Geräusch die ansonsten stille Nacht durchbrach. Ein Schmerzensschrei durchschnitt die Nacht, es war markerschütternd.

„Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte Delko rau. Deakins war bleich geworden, sein Gesicht reflektierte das Licht der Taschenlampen. Er hatte die Stimme erkannt und ein schneller Blick bestätigte, dass er nicht der einzige war.

„Das war Eames.", sagte David Ash angespannt. „Ich bin sicher das war Eames."

„Sie war es.", bestätigte Deakins. „Winters, wo entlang?"

Winters zeigte durch die Bäume. „Dort lang. Geradeaus."

Deakins schnippte die Finger und bedeutete den Leitern der Taskforce – Logan, Bishop, Mack und Horatio – vorauszugehen.

„Los geht's.", sagte er, die Stimme angespannt aus Furcht, was Eames' Schmerzensschrei verursacht hatte. Logan und Bishop rannten los, Mack und Horatio auf ihren Fersen. Der Rest der Taskforce kam danach.

Sie stießen plötzlich auf die Hütte. Im einen Augenblick stolperten sie durch die Dunkelheit, im nächsten kamen sie auf eine Lichtung und waren praktisch vor den Stufen zu Mathers' Hütte. Die Tür war weit offen; und soweit sie sehen konnten, war das Haus verlassen.

„Seht euch das an.", murmelte Horatio und richtete seine Taschenlampe auf den Boden neben den Stufen.

„Die Erde ist aufgewühlt.", kommentierte Mack. „Hier hat vor kurzem ein Kampf stattgefunden."

„Das Gebäude ist leer.", teilte Bishop mit, als sie und Logan einige Minuten später aus der Hütte kamen. „Niemand zuhause."

„Aber es ist der richtige Ort.", fügte Logan hinzu, als Deakins den Rest des Teams auf die Lichtung führte. „Es gibt zwei Zimmer. Im ersten ist ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein Teppich auf dem Boden . . . sehr rustikal, Typ „einfaches Leben". Das andere hat nur einen Zementboden, auf einem Haken an der Wand hängen Stricke und auf dem Fußboden ist Blut. Und das haben wir unter dem Bett gefunden."

Er trat einen alten Koffer die Treppe hinunter, wodurch dieser aufging und seinen Inhalt zeigte.

„Oh Gott.", murmelte Deakins als er sich bückte und die zerfetzte Kleidung sah. „Das sind Goren und Eames' Sachen . . . ihre Jackets . . . ihre Schuhe . . ."

„Schlimm genug, dass sie da draußen in der Kälte sind.", sagte Calleigh grimmig während sie über Horatios Schulter schaute. „Wenn sie nur Hemd und Hose haben, werden sie erfrieren."

„Ich glaube, Goren und Eames waren vor kurzem hier.", fiel Mack ein, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie aschen Deakins Gesichtsfarbe bei Calleighs Worten geworden war. „Es gibt Anzeichen für einen Kampf hier . . . und hier. Diese Büsche sind zerstört."

Er stand auf von wo er den Boden untersucht hatte und beieilte sich, neue Hinweise zu suchen. Er verschwand in den Bäumen, tauchte aber einen Moment später grimmig schauend wieder auf.

„Ich habe frisches Blut gefunden. Jemand hat eine neue Verletzung."

„Eames.", sagte Deakins grimmig. „Verdammt, haben wir überhaupt eine Ahnung, in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind?"

Die Antwort darauf war Stille. Endlich seufzte er und nickte. „Okay. Wir bleiben die Nacht über hier. Ich möchte Posten rundum, falls Mathers zurückkommt. Gleich am Morgen holen wir die Suchmannschaften und fangen richtig an zu suchen."

„Wir finden sie, Captain.", sagte Logan leise, selbstsicherer als er sich fühlte. „Wir werden sie rechtzeitig finden. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre das auch, Logan." Er drehte sich um, ging in die Hütte und ließ Logan über seine Worte nachdenken.

* * *

_Zeitig am nächsten Morgen_

Alex wachte zu Schmerzen auf. Schmerzen in ihren Beinen, ihren Armen, ihrem Kopf . . . alles war Schmerz und er umfasste beinahe ihren gesamten Körper. Sie lag still und starrte blind nach oben, mit wirren und unzusammenhängenden Gedanken.

Sie musste minutenlang darum kämpfen ihren Geist in Ordnung zu bringen bis ihr klar wurde, dass nicht mehr Nacht war.

Alex blinzelte einmal, zweimal, dann hatten sich ihre Augen dem Tageslicht angepasst. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, wie sie die lange, fürchterliche Nacht überlebt hatte. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war . . . was? Sie waren in Mathers Hütte . . . Mathers kam zurück . . . sie wurde angeschossen . . .

Sie schnappte panisch nach Luft, als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Sie setzte sich schnell auf, um ihr Bein anzusehen. Da entdeckte sie, dass ihr Arm gebrochen war.

Alex schluchzte auf, als Schmerz durch ihren Arm schoss und sie zwang sich wieder hinzulegen. Sie wusste nicht, wie schlimm er gebrochen war, aber es schmerzte wie verrückt.

Minuten vergingen und langsam wurde der Schmerz geringer. Als er einigermaßen auszuhalten war, versuchte sie es erneut, benutzte diesmal aber nur ihren guten rechten Arm. Als sie endlich saß, war sie überrascht, was sie sah.

Der Pfeil war nicht mehr in ihrem Bein und ein ehemalig weißer Stoff war fest um ihren Oberschenkel gewickelt. Ihr ganzes Hosenbein war weggeschnitten, so dass ihr Bein für die Behandlung zugänglich war.

Was sie extrem verwunderte war der scheinbare Mangel an Blut. Der Verband sollte eigentlich damit getränkt sein, aber es gab nur eine minimale Menge.

Neugierig geworden, entfernte sie den Stoff vorsichtig und war erstaunt von dem, was sie sah. Die Wunde war ausgebrannt worden, was sie verschloss und damit größeren Blutverlust, der zum Verbluten hätte führen können, verhinderte.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Jemand hatte die Wunde ausgebrannt. Jemand, der wahrscheinlich Bobby hieß.

Sie schaute sich um und erwartete fast, ihn da sitzen und sie in seiner schüchternen Art anlächeln zu sehen. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf die sterbende Glut eines Feuers. Es hatte verhindert dass sie in der Nacht erfroren war. Aber wo war Bobby?

Dann sah sie ihn. Er lag auf dem Boden auf der anderen Seite des Feuers . . . schlafend oder bewusstlos? Sie hoffte er schlief nur. Sein Hemd war ganz verschwunden, sie schätzte er hatte es als Verband für ihr Bein benutzt. Sie sammelte ihre Kräfte und schleppte sich zu ihm hinüber, um zu sehen wie es ihm ging.

Er lag still und stumm und reagierte nicht als sie ihn ansprach. Sein Gesicht war aschefarben und sie wusste nicht, wie viel Blut er über Nacht verloren hatte.

Alex presste ihre kalten Finger an seinen Hals und war froh, einen starken Puls zu finden. Wenn sie ihn nur aufwecken könnte.

„Bobby, komm schon!", bettelte sie und kämpfte gegen ihre Angst an. „Bitte, wach auf!"

Endlich bekam sie ein schwaches Stöhnen zur Antwort und sie musste sich beherrschen, nicht vor Erleichterung zu weinen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sein Blick heftete sich auf sie.

„'lex . . .", murmelte er und sie konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören. „ . . . du . . . okay . . .?"

Sie lächelte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich denke schon; dank dir. Was ist mit dir? Bist du okay?"

Aber selbst bevor er seine Gedanken sammeln konnte um ihr zu antworten, wusste sie dass er das nicht war. Während ihr linker Arm schlimm gebrochen war, schien sein rechtes Bein in einem ähnlich schlechten Zustand zu sein. Sein rechtes Hosenbein war aufgerissen, das Fleisch darunter schwarz und blau und schmerzhaft geschwollen. Das Bein war sicher gebrochen, wahrscheinlich mehr als einmal.

Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihr, dass sie hundert Meter vom Flussufer entfernt waren. Sie fragte sich benommen, wie er sie beide aus dem Wasser und ein Feuer zum brennen gebracht hatte. Sie würde es sicher nie herausfinden. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich selbst an das meiste nicht.

„Konnte nicht . . ."

Als er zu sprechen aufhörte und hustete sickerte ein dünner Blutsfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel und sie spürte Furcht in sich aufblitzen.

„Was konntest du nicht?", fragte Alex leise.

„Konnte . . . ihn nicht . . . herausziehen . . ."

Sie war verwirrt. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr verwundetes Bein. Erinnerte er sich nicht daran, den Pfeil herauszuziehen?

„Doch das hast du.", beruhigte sie ihn. „Bobby, du hast ihn heraus . . .oh, oh Gott . . ."

Ihr Blut schien zu gefrieren, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde was er meinte und Erinnerungen aus der vergangenen Nacht zurückkamen. Sie wusste nicht, wie weit drin er steckte oder wie viel Schaden er angerichtet hatte. Bobbys Hand schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihm.

„Er muss . . . heraus . . ."

Sie fühlte plötzliche, unerklärliche Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Sie wusste was jetzt kam und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, es nicht hören zu wollen.

„Bobby, wenn ich ihn herausziehe . . . ich könnte dich umbringen . . ."

„Du musst . . . du musst ihn zur anderen Seite hinausschieben." Seine Finger berührten leicht seinen Bauch. „Er hat meine Lunge verfehlt . . . ansonsten wäre ich tot. Aber du musst ihn zur anderen Seite hinausstoßen."

Alex Magen hob sich als ihr klar wurde was er wollte. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, die Kugel aus seiner Schulter zu ziehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie stark genug hierfür war.

Aber so sehr sie auch nein sagen wollte, das konnte sie nicht. Schließlich musste es für ihn auch schwierig gewesen sein, selbst wenn sie zu der Zeit bewusstlos war.

„Was muss ich machen?", fragte sie leise. Selbst durch den Schmerz konnte sie Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen sehen.

„Fache das Feuer an.", wies er sie an. „Der Peil . . . den ich aus . . . deinem Bein gezogen habe. Mach ihn im Feuer heiß. Du musst ihn benutzen um . . . um die Wunde auszubrennen . . . sobald der Pfeil draußen ist."

Tränen füllten ihre Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das tun kann."

„Wenn nicht . . . werde ich sterben."

Bei diesem Ultimatum stockte ihr Atem. Sie wollte etwas dagegenhalten, konnte aber nicht. Schließlich wusste er besser, wie ernst seine Verletzungen waren. Wenn er sagte, dass er mit dem Pfeil sterben würde, musste sie ihm glauben.

In grimmiger Stille fachte Alex das Feuer an. Genügend Holz zu sammeln war nicht einfach, da sie kaum kriechen, geschweige denn laufen konnte, aber sie schaffte es irgendwie. Dann legte sie vorsichtig, ohne den Schaft anzubrennen, die metallene Pfeilspitze in die Glut.

„Was jetzt?", fragte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt eine Antwort wollte.

„Hilf mir, mich aufzusetzen.", murmelte er.

Das tat sie mit einiger Anstrengung und sah dann zu, wie er sich über den Boden zog und gegen einen Baum lehnte.

„Dein Bein.", sagte sie leise. Er schaute sie entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe nach Holz gesucht . . . um deinen Arm zu schienen . . . aber ich muss das Bewusstsein verloren haben . . . bevor . . ."

Nicht zum ersten Mal musste Alex den Impuls, ihn zu schlagen, unterdrücken. Hier war er , mit Verletzungen, die ihn umbringen konnten; und er entschuldigte sich, nicht mehr für sie getan zu haben.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um meinen Arm.", sagte sie. „Ich komme zurecht. Aber wir müssen etwas für dein Bein tun."

„Das Wasser . . . es war flach."

Sie starrte ihn an, vollkommen verwirrt, und fragte sich, ob er in einem Delirium war. Er schien zumindest nicht im hier und jetzt zu sein.

„Bobby, worüber redest du?"

„Als wir letzte Nacht gestürzt sind.", sagte er. „Das Wasser war nicht tief. Auf den Felsen . . . habe ich mir ein Bein gebrochen . . . und du einen Arm."

„Wir haben Glück, nicht gestorben zu sein.", sagte sie grimmig als sie ihn endlich verstand. „Okay . . . was tue ich jetzt?"

„Sieh dir die Pfeilspitze an. Welche Farbe hat sie?"

Sie schaute aufs Feuer ohne ihre Position zu verändern. „Leuchtend rot."

„Gut, das ist heiß genug. Hör zu, Alex . . . wenn du das tust, werde ich wahrscheinlich bewusstlos. Ich glaube nicht dass ich das vermeiden kann. Sobald der Pfeil draußen ist, musst du schnell sein. Nimm den Pfeil aus dem Feuer und versiegele beide Wunden damit. Wenn du das nicht tust, könnte ich verbluten."

„Und was ist mit deinem Bein?"

„Darüber machen wir uns später Gedanken."

Sie sprach nicht über ihre Furcht, dass es vielleicht kein später gab, wenn sie noch länger hier blieben. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Mathers nach ihnen suchte.

„Okay.", murmelte sie und legte ihre Hand ans Ende des Schafts. Ihre Gedanken waren unruhig, hundert verschiedene Szenarios wie es schief gehen konnte rasten durch ihren Kopf. Ihre größte Furcht war, dass der Schaft brechen könnte, wenn sie ihn durchstieß, und die Pfeilspitze mit einem Teil des Schafts in Bobbys Körper blieb. Wenn das passierte, würde schon der Schock ihn umbringen.

„Vielleicht kommt er nicht beim ersten Mal heraus.", flüsterte Bobby. „Dann musst du weiter drücken."

Da konnte sie einem sarkastischen Lächeln nicht widerstehen. „Das letzte Mal, als das jemand zu mir gesagt hat, lag ich in den Wehen."

Bobby lachte leise. Alex ergriff diese Gelegenheit als er abgelenkt war und drückte mit all ihrer Kraft gegen den Pfeil.

Bobbys Schmerzensschrei durchbrach die Stille. Sein Rücken drückte sich unfreiwillig durch und wie er vorhergesagt hatte, verlor er das Bewusstsein und fiel gegen den Baum.

Alex schaute auf seine Vorderseite und war erleichtert, die Spitze des Pfeils direkt unter seinem Brustkorb herausschauen zu sehen. Sie fasste den hervorstehenden Teil und zog kräftig.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung glitt der Schaft ohne viel Widerstand heraus. Wie Bobby jedoch gewarnt hatte, begannen sowohl Ein- als auch Austrittswunde sofort stark zu bluten.

Alex streckte sich und zog den anderen Pfeil aus dem Feuer. Sie verlor keine Zeit und presste das glühende Metall an die offene Wunde. Sie zuckte vor dem zischenden Geräusch und dem üblen Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches zurück. Sie dankte Gott, dass Bobby nicht wach war, um das zu durchleiden.

Dann machte sie das gleiche an seinem Rücken, so dass beide Wunden versiegelt waren. Dann, als die schreckliche Aufgabe beendet war, krabbelte Alex ein paar Meter weg und begann heftig zu würgen.

Minuten vergingen bevor sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Voll Übelkeit und erschöpft ging sie zurück an Bobbys Seite und legte ihn sanft auf den felsigen Boden. Dann legte sie sich vorsichtig neben ihn und versuchte, ihren gebrochenen Arm nicht zu belasten. Wenn er das Bewusstsein zurückerlangte, würde sie sein Bein schienen und vielleicht ihren Arm, aber bis dahin würde sie sich an seiner Seite ausruhen.

Fast wäre es ihr egal, wenn Mathers sie jetzt finden würde, aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie noch für eine Weile sicher war. Sie kam zur ruhe, schloss ihre Augen und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.


	12. Die Suche beginnt

Als Alex das nächste Mal aufwachte, bemerkte sie dass Bobby nicht länger neben ihr war. Sie setzte sich schnell auf, mit vor Angst zusammengepresstem Magen, und schrie auf als flammender Schmerz durch ihren Arm und ihre Schulter fuhr. Sie fiel auf den Boden zurück, schloss ihre Augen und wartete bis der Schmerz auf ein tolerables Level zurückgegangen war, bevor sie es noch einmal versuchte. Während sie dort lag, fühlte sie Bewegung neben sich und als sie aufsah, saß Bobby neben ihr.

„Hey.", murmelte sie, erleichtert dass er wach und bei Sinnen war. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Tut immer noch weh.", gab er zu und half ihr sanft sich aufzusetzen. „Trotzdem besser. Das hast du gut gemacht."

Sie schaute hinunter auf seine Bauchwunde und schätzte dass seine vieldeutige Antwort von ‚tut immer noch weh' eine heftige Untertreibung war. Das Fleisch war rot und offen und sah so schmerzhaft aus wie sich ihr Bein anfühlte, aber immerhin war es versiegelt. Sie konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass er nicht innerlich blutete.

„Das wird wieder.", murmelte er und beantwortete ihre unausgesprochenen Ängste. „Es ist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so. Wenn ich innerlich bluten würde . . ."

Das offensichtliche ließ er ungesagt. Wenn er innerlich bluten würde, wäre er jetzt schon tot. Sie stöhnte leise und versuchte sich so auszubalancieren, dass sie ihr Bein entlastete ohne dabei ihren verletzten Arm weiter zu beschädigen.

„Wir müssen weiter, nicht wahr?"

Er schaute sie bedauernd an. „Wenn wir hier bleiben, findet er und früher oder später."

Alex fühlte ihre Geister wieder einmal sinken und bevor sie ihre Frustration im Zaum halten konnte, fuhr sie ihn an. „Was denkst du denn, wie weit wir überhaupt kommen, Bobby? Ich kann kaum gehen . . . du kannst nicht gehen. Welchen Unterschied macht es schon, ob wir gehen oder bleiben? In beiden Fällen wird er uns früher oder später erreichen. Und bei unserem Glück wird das eher früher sein."

Er schreckte nicht zurück vor ihrem Ärger, sondern lächelte ein wenig und schaute auf sein gebrochenes Bein. Sie folgte seinem Blick und zu ihrer großen Überraschung sah sie dass er es geschient hatte, mit einem langen Stück Holz und Streifen aus den zerfetzten Resten seines Hosenbeins. Ihr fiel auf, dass beide seiner Hosenbeine weg waren; von seiner teuren Anzugshose war nur ein zerfetztes Paar Shorts übrig geblieben.

Er hat sein eigenes Bein geschient, dachte sie ungläubig. Oh Gott, müssen das Schmerzen gewesen sein.

Sie schaute zurück zu ihm und sah, dass er ein stück Holz in einer Hand hielt, ein paar Stoffstreifen in der anderen.

„Du bist dran."

„Weißt du, dass du anfängst auszusehen wie Robinson Crusoe?"

Bobby lächelte amüsiert und strich sich mit einer Hand über den wachsenden Bart. „Würdest du mich schlagen, wenn ich die offensichtliche Antwort gebe?"

Sie grinste. „Du meinst wenn du einen Scherz darüber machst, dass ich Freitag bin? Definitiv."

Er lachte und Alex fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Ihre Situation war so schlecht, dass sie es genießen musste, wenn einer von ihnen lachen konnte.

Einen Moment später zuckte sie vor Schmerz zusammen als er die Knoten über ihrer provisorischen Schiene festzog.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte er. „Aber es muss fest sein."

Sie stieß ihren Atem in einem langen Zischen aus. „Kein Problem. Aber ich sage dir, wenn ich erst meine Waffe wiederhabe, ist Mathers _so_ tot."

Bobby lächelte wieder, nicht so sehr amüsiert diesmal, sondern dankbar für den Funken der wieder in ihren Augen und den neuen Mut der in ihrer Stimme war. In den letzten paar Tagen waren sie durch die Hölle gegangen und die Negativität, Depression und zunehmende Hoffnungslosigkeit unter der sie beide gelitten hatten hatte ihm Angst gemacht.

Diese Emotionen waren natürlich nicht fremd für ihn und auch nicht für Alex. Aber er war an ihre positive, das Kommando übernehmende Art gewöhnt. . . an ihren manchmal ätzenden Humor . . . insgesamt an die Art wie sie ihn am Boden und verankert in der Realität hielt. In Wahrheit war ihm gar nicht klar gewesen wie sehr er sich auf sie verließ, um selbst positiv und konzentriert zu bleiben. Er war dankbarere als er ausdrücken konnte, als dieser Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie während sie ihn neugierig beobachtete. Er lächelte sie an, mit diesem kleinen sanften Lächeln, das er nur für sie zu reservieren schien.

„Wie froh ich bin, dass wir zusammen sind."

Sie sah schnell weg als sie heftige Schuldgefühle durchfuhren und sie an ihr Flehen in der vorigen Nacht dachte, er solle sie verlassen und sich selbst retten. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie gedacht hatte, als sie ihn darum anbettelte. Die einzige plausible Erklärung war, dass sie vor Schmerz und Angst nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Sie würde nie in der Lage sein, auszudrücken wie dankbar sie war, dass er nicht auf sie gehört hatte.

„Alex?"

Langsam, widerwillig, schaute sie zurück zu ihm; und für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sie sich genau an die Verletztheit in seinen Augen als sie ihm letzte Nacht sagte er solle sie verlassen. Dann war diese Vorstellung weg und sie schaute in ein Paar braune Augen, die voll Verständnis waren.

„Es ist okay.", sagte er ihr. „Du hattest Schmerzen. Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinunterzulaufen, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. Er zog sie sanft in eine beruhigende Umarmung und passte auf, nicht gegen ihren verletzten Arm zu drücken. So saßen sie für eine Weile zusammen, bis Alex sich zurückzog.

„Wir sollten weitergehen. Bist du sicher, dass du gehen kannst?"

„Ja.", murmelte er, kroch über den Boden zu einem Baum und zog sich daran auf die Beine. „Ich kann nicht rennen, aber ja, ich denke ich kann gehen."

Sie sah zweifelnd aus als sie aufstand, sagte aber nichts. Wenn er mit einem schlimm gebrochenen Bein laufen konnte, konnte sie das mit ihrem verletzten Bein auch.

„Willst du einen Stock oder so was zum abstützen?", fragte er und für einen Moment wurde sie ärgerlich darüber, dass er sie offensichtlich für schwach hielt, aber dann sah sie ihn einen langen dicken Ast unter seinen Arm nehmen um ihn als Krücke zu gebrauchen.

„Den habe ich vorhin gefunden, als du noch geschlafen hast.", erklärte er. „Ich habe ihn geschält . . . ich dachte ich würde das brauchen." Er zeigte auf den Boden in der Nähe und sie sah einen zweiten, ebenfalls geschälten Ast. „Ich habe auch einen für dich fertig gemacht, wenn du ihn willst."

Alex lächelte leicht, gerührt von seiner Bedachtsamkeit. Sie beugte sich hinüber, nahm die Krücke und positionierte sie vorsichtig unter ihrem rechten Arm.

„Danke Bobby." Sie hielt inne und musste über das bild lachen, das sie beide abgeben mussten. „Sieh uns an. Wir sehen aus wie Penner."

Bobby lachte leise. „Zumindest sind wir in guter Gesellschaft."

Alex' Grinsen wurde breiter. „Komm, Robinson. Gehen wir."

Er gab ihr Grinsen zurück. „Nach dir, Freitag."

Sie holte mit ihrem Stock nach ihm aus als sie an ihm vorbeiging und brachte damit beide wieder zum Lachen. Immer noch lachend verschwanden sie zwischen den Bäumen.

* * *

Keiner von ihnen schlief in dieser Nacht. Officers wechselten sich damit ab die Hütte zu bewachen, falls Mathers zurückkam. Das Innere der Hütte war zur Basis der Taskforce geworden. Deakins hatte Logan S&R rufen lassen. Deren Leiter versprach einen Suchtrupp komplett mit Hunden und Hubschrauber im ersten Margegrauen.

Obwohl sie nichts tun konnten als abwarten, verbrachte Deakins die meiste Zeit am Tisch und studierte konzentriert die Karten, die sie mit sich gebracht hatten. Er hörte nicht auf bis ihn Horation unter dem Vorwand seinen Rat zu brauchen nach draußen lockte.

„Captain Deakins . . . wann haben Sie zum letzten Mal geschlafen?"

Nur mit Anstrengung konnte Deakins seinen Ärger zügeln. Er konnte sehen, dass der Lieutenant aus Miami wirklich besorgt war, aber er schätzte es nicht sich von Jüngeren etwas sagen zu lassen, egal wie gut die Absichten waren. Und so schaffte er es nicht, die Verärgerung ganz aus seinem Ton herauszuhalten.

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

Horatio nickte langsam, nicht im Geringsten gestört von Deakins' Antwort.

„Das mag sein, aber ich bin nur um das Wohlergehen Ihrer beiden Detectives besorgt. Und es bereitet mir Sorgen, dass ihre Überlebenschancen durch den Schlafmangel ihres Captains beeinflusst werden könnten."

Stumm wägte Deakins Horatios Worte ab. Als er dann sprach, hörte Horatio die Erschöpfung und die emotionalen Schmerzen in seiner Stimme. „Lieutenant Caine, selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht schlafen. Ich verstehe, was Sie sagen, aber im Moment ist das einfach nicht möglich. Sagen Sie . . . ist jemals einer Ihrer Leute verschwunden? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie das ist?"

„Nein.", gab Horatio sofort zu. „Das tue ich nicht . . ."

„Ich hoffe, Sie müssen es nie rausfinden."

„Aber ich weiß, wie es ist, einen meiner Leute zu verlieren. Ein Mitglied meines Teams wurde vor meinen Augen erschossen."

Deakins schaute ihn fragend an. „Kürzlich?"

„Ziemlich. Es passierte vor drei oder vier Monaten."

„Das tut mir leid. Aber vielleicht können Sie verstehen, warum ich mich nicht entspannen kann. Bobby und Alex sind irgendwo dort draußen. Wir wissen, dass mindestens einer von ihnen verletzt ist, möglicherweise schwer. Ich kann nicht schlafen mit dem Wissen, dass dieser Bastard Erik Mathers sie jagt. Es schwer genug, zu wissen, dass wir bis zum Morgen auf den Suchtrupp warten müssen. Ich kann mich nicht ausruhen. Nicht bevor wir sie sicher zurückhaben."

„Ich verstehe.", murmelte Horatio. Sein Respekt für Deakins verzehnfachte sich. Es gab nur wenige Vorgesetzte, die für ihre Untergebenen persönlich so viel tun würden. Bobby Goren und Alex Eames hatten Glück, einen solchen Mann als Captain zu haben.

„Warum sind Sie hierher gekommen, Lieutenant?"

Horatio schaute Deakins verwirrt an. „Entschuldigen Sie . . .?"

„Nach New York, meine ich. Sie brauchten nicht zu kommen. Sie hätten uns einfach alle Informationen schicken können, ohne ihr ganzes Team zu mobilisieren."

Horatio zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Das hätten wir tun können.", stimmte er leise zu. „Wenn es irgendein anderer Killer gewesen wäre, hätten wir das wahrscheinlich getan. Aber dieser Mann . . . Sie müssen verstehen, Captain, die besten Leute in Florida haben an diesem Fall gearbeitet und wir sind seiner Ergreifung nicht einmal nahe gekommen. Ich bin nicht hier um Vergeltung zu üben oder für Miamis Ehre zu kämpfen. Ich bin hier, weil dieser Mann so tödlich ist. Das letzte, was ich wollte, ist irgendjemandem auf die Zehen zu treten . . ."

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Lieutenant.", unterbrach Deakins sanft. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie hier sind. Nach dem, was Mack mir berichtet hat, haben Sie ein verdammt gutes Team und ihre Hilfe kam uns gelegen. Ich war nur neugierig, warum Sie glaubten, persönlich kommen zu müssen."

Horatio lächelte kurz. „Zwei Polizisten werden vermisst. Wir können helfen. So einfach ist das, Sir."

Deakins nickte. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache."

* * *

Um halb fünf wurde es hell, die ersten Strahlen der Sonne kamen durch die Bäume und verursachten surreale Licht- und Schattenspiele.

Wie versprochen kam der erste der Rettungshubschrauber und landete in einer Lichtung eine halbe Meile von der Hütte entfernt. Zehn Männer und drei Suchhunde kamen heraus. Deakins, Mack und Horatio besprachen sich mit ihnen und versuchten sich auf die beste Vorgehensweise zu einigen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr Leute habt eine Ahnung, wo wir mit der Suche beginnen sollen.", sagte der lieutenant des Teams, Graham Trent. „Wir haben praktisch keine Informationen erhalten bevor wir herkamen."

„Okay.", sagte Deakins. „Es sieht so aus: Zwei Polizisten werden hier vermisst. Wir wissen, dass sie an der Hütte dort hinten waren, aber wir wissen nur ungefähr, in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind. Da draußen ist noch ein anderer Mann, er ist sehr gefährlich; und wir glauben, dass er auch nach den beiden sucht."

„Um sie zu töten, meinen Sie.", sagte Trent grimmig. „Können sie meinen Leuten irgendeine Art Schutz anbieten, falls wir mit diesem Verrückten zusammenstoßen?"

Deakins nickte. „Ich habe fast dreißig Officers hier. Ich werde jedem Ihrer Suchtrupps ein paar mit mitschicken."

„Also gut. Zeigen Sie meinem Piloten das Gebiet, das er überfliegen soll, und es geht los. Dann fangen wir auch hier am Boden an. Es kommen noch fünf andere Trupps und zwei Hubschrauber. Mit denen können wir ein größeres Gebiet abdecken."

Fünf Minuten später war der Hubschrauber zurück in der Luft und Deakins, Mack und Horatio führten die Mannschaft zurück zu der Hütte um die Suche zu beginnen.

„Sie haben nicht zufällig daran gedacht, Kleidungsstücke der Vermissten mitzubringen?", fragte Trent ohne besonders hoffnungsvoll zu klingen.

„Doch, das haben wir.", antwortete Deakins. „Bishop?"

Bishop trat mit zwei versiegelten Plastebeuteln vor. In einem war ein blaues Tanktop, in dem anderen ein weißes Männerhemd.

„Wo haben Sie denn die her?", fragte Logan leise, als sie an seine Seite zurückkam.

„Eames' Vater hat uns das Tanktop gebracht.", antwortete Bishop.

„Und Sie haben wohl Gorens Spind durchsucht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnern Sie sich, dass Deakins mich auf eine Besorgung geschickt hat, bevor wir hierher gekommen sind? Er hat mich zu Gorens Wohnung geschickt, um ein Kleidungsstück zu suchen, falls wir es brauchen. Ich habe ein Hemd aus dem Wäschesack genommen."

Logan war einen Moment lang still und dachte darüber nach. „Sie waren in Gorens Wohnung . . . haben in seinem Wäschesack gewühlt . . ."

„Hören Sie auf, Logan.", knurrte sie. „Ich habe nicht herumspioniert, und ich habe das erste aus dem Wäschesack genommen, was ich gesehen habe, dieses Hemd. Dann bin ich wieder verschwunden."

Logan grinste hämisch. „Kommen Sie schon, Bishop, wollen Sie ernsthaft behaupten, Sie hätten nicht ein bisschen herumgeschnüffelt?"

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Anders als Sie, dachte ich nicht dass ich es mir leisten könnte, Zeit zu verschwenden. Zwei Leben stehen auf dem Spiel und Sie wundern sich, dass ich Gorens persönliche Sachen nicht durchsuche? Sie sind wirklich unglaublich."

Logan hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich neugierig bin. Ich meine, ich wette, dass dort alles voll mit Büchern ist. Haben Sie Haufen von Büchern gesehen, als Sie dort waren?"

Sie starrte auf den Boden. Wenn er nicht bald den Mund hielt, würde sie ihn schlagen.

„Ich habe nicht nach Büchern gesucht, Logan. Ich habe nach einem Kleidungsstück gesucht, das uns hilft ihn zu finden, bevor er uns in einem Leichensack zurückgeschickt wird!"

Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden und es wurde plötzlich still während einige Leute sich umdrehten und sie anstarrten.

„Ich denke wir sollten losgehen.", sagte Mack und schaute die beiden durchdringend an, bevor er sich wieder Deakins und der Suchmannschaft zuwendete. Deakins nickte und schoss auch warnende Blicke in Bishop und Logans Richtung, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Trent lenkte. Sein Blick und die Warnung darin ließen beide zusammenzucken.

„Ich schicke drei Officers und einen CSI mit jedem Ihrer Suchtrupps. Ist das zufrieden stellend?"

Trent nickte. „Das ist gut. Ein Team wird in der Hütte anfangen, eins in der näheren Umgebung und eins an der Stelle, an der Sie gestern Nacht Blut gefunden haben. Wir sehen wo uns das hinführt und wenn die restlichen Teams ankommen entscheiden wir, wie wir die Suche ausweiten. Okay, gehen wir."

Deakins bestand darauf, das Team zu begleiten, das in den Wald ging, er wollte nicht an der Hütte zurückgelassen werden. Logan und Bishop gingen auch mit dieser Gruppe, zusammen mit Horatio Caine, Mack Taylor und Calleigh Duquesne. Es war schon nach fünf als sie dem Führer des Suchtrupps und seinem Hund zwischen die Bäume folgten, und bald wieder an der Stelle waren, an der Mack in der Nacht davor frisches Blut gefunden hatte. Dort warteten sie gespannt während der Hund herumschnüffelte und nach einer Spur suchte, die frisch genug war um ihr zu folgen.

„Okay.", sagte der Hundeführer, als der Hund endlich in eine Richtung loslief. „Sie hat etwas gefunden."

„Dann gehen wir.", knurrte Deakins ungeduldig.

Sie gingen schnell zwischen den Bäumen entlang, in einer mehr oder weniger geraden Linie, bis der Hund plötzlich zur Seite ausbrach und hinter einem großen Baum herumschnüffelte. Horatio ging näher und seine scharfen Augen entdeckten sofort, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Hundes erregt hatte.

„Blut.", teilte er mit und hockte sich für eine nähere Betrachtung hin. „Ich würde sagen, sie haben hier kurz angehalten."

„Also gehen wir wenigstens in die richtige Richtung.", sagte Deakins grimmig.

„Aber wohin jetzt?"

Die Frage wurde beantwortet, als der Hund plötzlich laut winselte, sich umdrehte und wieder durch die Bäume davonlief, fast rannte. Alle folgten, während Mack und Calleigh immer wieder anhielten wenn sie Blut entdeckten.

Sie waren noch nicht einmal eine Meile gegangen als sie aus den Bäumen hervorkamen und vor einem steilen Abhang standen.

„Scheiße, seht euch das an.", murmelte Logan und schaute vorsichtig über den Rand. Es waren mindestens zwölf Meter bis zu einem schmalen Bach weit unten, mit vielen scharfen Felsen auf dem Weg dorthin.

„Wohin sind sie von hier aus gegangen?", fragte sich Horatio laut.

„Also," sagte Logan trocken als er sich die mächtige Schlucht betrachtete. „sie sind sicher nicht gesprungen."

Als ihn mehrere Paar Augen anstarrten, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Auf die andere Seite meine ich. Das sind mindestens zehn Meter. So weit kann niemand springen. Also sind sie entweder nach links, rechts oder rückwärts gegangen."

Horatios Frage wurde endlich beantwortet als der Hund wieder winselte, nach rechts loslief und sie auf einem schmalen Pfad entlangführte.

„Wenn sie hier im Dunkeln langgegangen sind, dann haben sie schon verdammt Glück gehabt, wenn sie nicht gestolpert und abgestürzt sind.", sagte Mack grimmig und schaute sich beim Gehen den Boden genau an; er suchte nach sichtbaren Hinweisen, dass Bobby und Alex wirklich hier langgegangen waren.

„Sagen Sie nicht so was.", sagte Deakins und seine Stimme klang gequält. Mack gab ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick, sagte aber nichts.

Am Ende der Gruppe ging stumm Bishop. Sie ging vorsichtig hinter Logan her. Sie wagte nicht, hinunterzuschauen, schaute stattdessen auf die Bäume, die zur rechten Seite des Pfades standen. Nicht, dass sie Höhenangst hatte, aber ihr wurde leicht schwindelig und das wollte sie nicht riskieren.

So war es Bishop, die als einzige nicht auf den Boden oder in die Schlucht starrte, die den Pfeil entdeckte, der sich in einen Baumstamm gegraben hatte.

„Captain!"

Deakins hielt an und schaute zu Bishop zurück, wobei ihm die Ungeduld ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Was ist, Bishop?"

„Ein Pfeil, Sir.", antwortete sie grimmig. „Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Mathers muss sie in dieser Richtung gejagt haben."

„Aber ich kann hier nur zwei Paar Fußspuren entdecken.", sagte Calleigh. Sie war ein wenig vornweg gegangen und hatte sich hingehockt um besser zu sehen. „Eins mit Schuhen und eins barfuss."

Horatio ging zu ihr und schaute es sich ebenfalls an. „Nur zwei Paar Spuren.", stimmte er dann zu. „Aber drei Menschen. Die barfußen Eindrücke sind viel tiefer als die von der Person mit Schuhen."

Deakins verstand sofort was Horatio sagen wollte. „Goren hat Eames getragen."

Horatio nickte. „Er hat sie getragen."

„Sie ist also definitiv verletzt.", murmelte Logan. „Das muss ihr Blut gewesen sein."

Deakins schaute den Hundeführer an. „Gehen wir weiter."

Sie stellten bald fest, dass sie nicht viel weiter gehen konnten. Der Pfad, dem sie gefolgt waren, verschwand bald und sie kamen zum Ende derselben Sackgasse, in der Bobby und Alex in der Nacht zuvor gewesen waren. Sie standen auf einer schmalen Landspitze die über den Abgrund hinausreichte.

Es war schmerzhaft offensichtlich, was passiert war. Die barfußen Eindrücke im weichen Boden führten bis ganz zum Rand und es waren deutliche Blutspritzer dort, wo sowohl Fußspuren als auch Boden plötzlich aufhörten.

„Oh nein!", murmelte Mack.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass sie nicht abgestürzt sind.", sagte Deakins leise, obwohl seine Hoffnung sank. Calleigh ging so nah an den Rand wie sie wagte, hielt sich dabei aber an Horatios Hand fest, falls der Boden nachgab. Sie schaute vorsichtig über den Rand und bekam die Betätigung, die niemand von ihnen wollte.

„Dort ist Blut.", rief sie grimmig. „Mindestens einer von ihnen ist abgestürzt. Es sieht direkt hier drunter wie Wasser aus, also könnten sie den Fall überlebt haben, aber von dieser Höhe . . . und mit den Verletzungen, die sie schon haben . . ."

„Ist es nicht wahrscheinlich.", schloss Deakins. Sein Gesicht wurde grau als er mit der Erkenntnis kämpfte, dass Bobby und Alex wahrscheinlich tot waren.

„Hey.", knurrte Logan. „Wir geben nicht auf, bevor wir das sicher wissen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich gebe nicht auf, bis ich ihre Leichen sehe. Bis dahin sind sie noch am Leben, soweit es mich angeht."

„Logan hat recht.", sagte Mack leise. „Wir können nichts ausschließen, Captain. Bis wir es wirklich sehen . . ."

Mack hörte auf zu sprechen, als sie ein neues Geräusch erreichte, das hart durch die ansonsten stille Morgenluft schnitt. Ähnlich wie letzte Nacht erreichten sie die Echos eines Schmerzensschreis aus der Ferne. Diesmal war es jedoch keine weibliche, sondern eine eindeutig männliche Stimme.

„Bobby.", flüsterte Deakins, überrascht und entsetzt. „Sie sind noch am Leben . . ."

„Zumindest einer von ihnen.", sagte Mack. „Und jetzt wissen wir auch, in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen. Wir müssen dort hinunter, so schnell wie möglich."

„Wo entlang?", fragte Deakins den Leiter des Suchtrupps. Der Mann zeigte hinter seine Schulter.

„Der schnellste Weg ist, zurück zur Hütte zu gehen und uns dann von einem der Hubschrauber mitnehmen zu lassen. Ansonsten sind das drei Stunden zu gehen."

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.", sagte Mack, und Horatio nickte zustimmend.

„Ich denke, man kann mit einiger Sicherheit sagen, dass wenn wir sie hören konnten, das gleiche für Erik Mathers gilt."

„Und er ist ihnen wahrscheinlich näher als wir.", schätzte Logan.

Ein neues Geräusch erreichte sie, und zwar das von Hubschraubern in einiger Entfernung.

„Los geht's.", sagte Deakins angespannt. „Alle zurück zur Hütte, sofort."

* * *

Bobby und Alex gingen stumm dahin, jeder darauf konzentriert, mit seinen eigenen Verletzungen klarzukommen; und halfen sich gegenseitig wann immer es ging. Erst als sie anhielten um sich auszuruhen, sprachen sie; und auch dann nur leise. Sie wussten beide, dass Mathers wahrscheinlich schon nach ihnen suchte und sie konnten nicht wissen, wie nah er ihnen schon gekommen war.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, in welche Richtung wir gehen?", fragte Alex leise. Bobby schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke wir gehen nach Norden, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Alex wurde still und sagte nicht, was sie dachte – dass sie vielleicht im Kreis gingen. Bobby schaute sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Wir laufen nicht im Kreis. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Sie schaute ihn leicht verärgert an. „Was, kannst du neuerdings Gedanken lesen?"

Er lachte leise. „Nein . . . ich kenne dich einfach zu gut. Das stand dir deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben."

Sie machte eine halbherzige Grimasse. „Du weißt nicht einmal halb so viel über mich wie du denkst, Robert Goren."

Er hob leicht seine Augenbrauen. „Ist das eine Herausforderung, Alexandra Eames?"

Sie grinste. „Wenn du willst dass es eine ist."

„Also was, fangen wir an, Fragestunde zu spielen?", fragte er amüsiert. Sie zuckte mit einer Schulter.

„Ich frage eine Frage über mich selbst und wenn du sie richtig beantwortest, kannst du mir eine Frage über dich stellen. Aber wenn du sie falsch beantwortest, bekomme ich einen Punkt und darf eine zweite Frage stellen. Dasselbe, wenn ich deine Frage falsch beantworte."

Bobby bekämpfte den Drang, zu lachen. Das könnte interessant werden und sie außerdem von den Schmerzen ablenken, unter denen sie beide litten.

„Okay. Fragen Sie los, Detective."

„Was ist meine Lieblingsfarbe?"

Jetzt lachte er. „Das ist einfach. Rot. Was ist meine?"

Sie rollte die Augen. „Blau. Oder Türkis, wenn du technisch werden willst."

Er schaute sie ehrlich überrascht an und sie gab ein Grinsen zurück. „Welche Art Musik mag ich am liebsten?"

„Rhythm and Blues.", antwortete Bobby selbstsicher. „Ähm . . ."

„Was ist los?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Fällt dir nichts ein, was du mich fragen kannst?"

„Was ist der Name meines älteren Bruders?"

Alex rollte ihre Augen. „Richard. Verdammt Bobby, das ist doch keine Herausforderung . . ."

„Woher wusstest du, dass er Richard heißt?", fragte Bobby überrascht. „Ich habe nie mit dir über ihn gesprochen."

„Zu deiner Information, Dummkopf: Dein Bruder ist als nächster Verwandter registriert, falls dir etwas zustößt. Deakins hat mich das nachsehen lassen, als er das mit deiner Mutter herausgefunden hat."

Bobby wurde still und starrte auf den Boden. Alex beobachtete ihn, besorgt, dass sie eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte.

„Ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln, Bobby. Aber wir müssen alle jemanden als Kontakt registriert haben, das weißt du."

„Das ist in Ordnung.", murmelte er, aber er sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Es ist nur . . . ich habe mich nie mit ihm verstanden; und ich habe ihn seit der Dads Beerdigung nicht mehr gesehen."

„Er besucht nie eure Mutter?"

„Nein. Er ist nie mit ihrer Krankheit zurechtgekommen. Er ist verschwunden, sobald er konnte. Hat ein Sportstipendium für eine Universität in einem anderen Staat bekommen und ist nie wieder nach Hause gekommen."

Alex seufzte leise. „Er hat ein Stipendium bekommen, ein Ticket nach draußen; und hat dich allein gelassen um für eure Mutter zu Sorgen."

„So ziemlich."

„Das ist bescheuert."

Da schaute Bobby sie an, ein leichtes Lächeln für ihre Einschätzung auf den Lippen. Sie grinste zurück und sie fühlten beide, wie sich ihre Laune hob.

„Du bist dran.", sagte er mit einem echten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Okay . . . was ist mein Lieblingsdrink?"

Bobby fing an zu antworten, hörte dann aber auf. Ein Grinsen zuckte über sein Gesicht. „Ich hätte beinahe Margarita gesagt, aber das ist es nicht, richtig?"

Sie lächelte nur und sagte nichts. Bobby zögerte, durchsuchte sein Gedächtnis nach der Antwort. Fast eine Minute verging und Alex dachte schon, sie hatte einen Punkt bekommen, als seine Augen aufleuchteten.

„Ich weiß es. Champagner."

Alex schüttelte in gespielter Verärgerung den Kopf. „Verdammt. Beinahe hätte ich dich gehabt. Okay, Schlaumeister. Du bist dran."

Bobby grinste verschmitzt. „Was ist mein Lieblingsbuch?"

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du meinst, du hast wirklich ein liebstes?"

Er grinste spielerisch. „Sicher. Sagst du, dass du es nicht weißt?"

Alex runzelte die Stirn, drehte und wendete die Frage. Endlich stöhnte sie und sagte das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam. „Oh, ich weiß nicht. Winnie Puh?"

Sie schaute zu ihm, sicher dass sie falsch lag; aber er starrte sie nur ungläubig an.

„Was . . . das _ist_ dein Lieblingsbuch? Im Ernst?"

Sie dachte amüsiert, dass seine Wangen merklich rot geworden waren.

„Ich habe es immer gemocht, weil da nicht mehr ist, als man sieht . . . es ist nur eine einfache Geschichte, das ist alles."

Alex nickte, sie verstand. „Es ist etwas, das man nicht analysieren muss, meinst du."

Er sah ein bisschen verschämt aus. „Ja."

Alex lächelte leicht und entschied sich, die Information für spätere Verwendung abzulegen. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich nur geraten habe, aber es war richtig, also bin ich dran. Ah, lass mich nachdenken . . ."

Bobby wollte sie gerade necken, als ein neues Geräusch auftauchte. Sie sahen beide im gleichen Moment auf, überrascht.

„Ist das, was ich denke dass es ist?", fragte Alex leise und wagte kaum zu hoffen. Bobby kam unsicher auf die Beine, wobei ihn von neuem Schmerzen schüttelten.

„Ein Hubschrauber. Es ist ein Hubschrauber."

„Denkst du, sie suchen nach uns?", fragte sie.

„Oh Gott, das hoffe ich.", murmelte Bobby. „Komm, Alex. Wir müssen los. Wenn sie uns mit dem Hubschrauber suchen, entdecken sie und hier nie."

Sie stand auf, wobei sie sich schwer auf den Stock stütze.

„Okay, ich bin bereit. Gehen wir."


	13. Schwindende Hoffnung

„Ich wünschte wir wüssten wo wir sind.", murmelte Alex atemlos während sie sich eine allmähliche Steigung hinaufkämpften. „Das würde es uns viel einfacher machen."

„Geh einfach geradeaus weiter.", sagte ihr Bobby, selbst genauso atemlos. „Wir müssen weiter nach oben . . . zu einem höheren Punkt kommen . . . wo wir gesehen werden können."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Mathers uns nicht auch sieht.", fügte sie hinzu. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, aber sie wusste, dass es gesagt werden musste.

„Das Risiko müssen wir eingehen.", sagte Bobby. „Ich weiß . . . weiß nicht ob der Hubschrauber für . . . für uns ist . . . oder nicht. Wenn nicht . . . könnte das unsere . . . unsere einzige Chance sein."

Ihr gefiel nicht, wie er in schweren Stößen atmete und aus lauter Sorge hielt sie an und drehte sich zu ihm um. Das stellte sich als tödlicher Fehler heraus. Bobby konzentrierte sich beim Gehen nur auf den Boden vor ihm und bemerkte nicht, dass sie angehalten hatte. So stieß er mit ihr zusammen, wodurch sie beide ihre Balance verloren und in einem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen hinfielen.

Haltlos rutschten sie zusammen auf einer losen Schicht Erde und Geröll einen Abhang hinunter, an dessen Fuß sie schmerzhaft vom Stamm eines großen Baumes aufgehalten wurden.

Alex konnte einen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken als sie noch einen Knochen in ihrem schon gebrochenen linken Arm brechen fühlte. Ihre Schreie mixten sich, als Bobby auch vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

Drei oder vier Minuten lang bewegte sich keiner von beiden während sie sich langsam vom Schock und Schmerz des Falles und des plötzlichen Stops erholten. Dann änderte Bobby langsam seine Lage.

„Alex . . .? Bist du okay?" Er schaffte nur ein angestrengtes Flüstern, gefolgt von schmerzhaftem Husten.

„Mein Arm . . .", sagte sie; ihre Stimme gedämpft da sie irgendwie mit dem Gesicht gegen den Baumstamm gelandet war.

„Warte mal . . .", murmelte er und entwirrte sich von ihr. Das dauerte fast fünf Minuten, in denen er vorsichtig manövrierte, aber dann hatte er es geschafft und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Rücken fallen. Sein bleiches Gesicht war mit Schweiß bedeckt und sein Atem pfiff. Alex stieß sich von dem Baum ab, krabbelte hinüber und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie und Tränen füllten ihre Augen.

„Nicht deine Schuld.", murmelte er. „Nur . . . nur ein Unfall . . ."

So leicht ließen sich ihre Schuldgefühle allerdings nicht vertreiben. „Zu all dem können wir nicht auch noch Unfälle gebrauchen.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Ich hätte nicht anhalten sollen. Mir war nicht klar, wie nah du hinter mir warst."

Bobby starrte an den Baumwipfeln vorbei in den Himmel. „Er ist weg. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr hören."

Sie wusste dass er den Hubschrauber meinte und fühlte ihren Magen rollen. Er hatte Recht. Das Hubschraubergeräusch war verschwunden. Unerwartet brach sie in eine Tränenflut aus, als ihre Hoffnungen wieder einmal dahinschwanden.

Bobby richtete sich langsam auf, wobei ihn neuer Schmerz in seinem Bein zusammenzucken ließ. Ehrlich gesagt war ihm auch zum heulen zumute, aber mit einiger Anstrengung konnte er die Tränen zurückhalten. Sehr vorsichtig half er ihr, sich aufzusetzen und schloss sie in eine warme Umarmung.

„Lass es raus.", murmelte er, schloss seine Augen und bezog selbst Trost daraus, sie zu halten. Sie schluchzte in seine Schulter, überwältigt von Schmerz, Stress und Verzweiflung.

„Wir werden Sterben, oder?", brachte sie heraus, die Stimme durch seine Schulter gedämpft.

Er antwortete nicht darauf. So sehr er es auch verneinen wollte, das konnte er nicht. Er konnte nicht garantieren, dass sie nicht sterben würden und wollte darum keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken, weder bei ihr noch bei sich selbst. Er versuchte stattdessen eine andere Taktik.

„Ich werde dich jetzt fragen, was du mich gestern gefragt hast.", murmelte er. „Sag mir ehrlich, Alex . . . bist du bereit, aufzugeben?"

Da wurde sie langsam still in seinen Armen. Fast fünf Minuten saßen sie so still zusammen. Dann endlich lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Nein. Das bin ich nicht. Es tut mir leid, Bobby . . ."

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen.", befahl er. „Nichts muss dir Leid tun. Und mir auch nicht. Wir sollten beide aufhören, uns zu entschuldigen. Okay?"

Sie nickte wortlos und er lächelte. „Gut. Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Ja.", murmelte sie. „Ich denke schon. Wie sieht's mit dir aus?"

Als Antworte langte er nach seiner Krücke und zog sich langsam auf die Beine, wobei er vor Schmerz zitterte und fast sein ganzes Gewicht auf den Stock lehnen musste. Alex zuckte zusammen als sie sah, dass seine selbst gemachte Schiene zerbrochen war. Er sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte schief, als er das kaputte Stück Holz wegwarf.

„Ich bin okay. Das ist nur das Holz. Kein schlimmerer Schaden entstanden." Er hielt inne und sah sie besorgt an. „Was man für dich allerdings nicht sagen kann."

Alex fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, wodurch sie voll Blut wurde. „Scheiße.", murmelte sie. „Ich hasse den Anblick von Blut."

Bobby grinste und fing an zu lachen. „Komm, versuchen wir, Wasser zu finden und uns ein bisschen sauber zu machen. Außerdem könnte ich was zu trinken gebrauchen."

„Ich auch.", stimmte Alex zu und folgte ihm in Richtung Fluss. „Aber Wasser wird's auch tun."

„Sag mal", sagte Alex eine Weile später als sie am Flussufer im Schatten einer riesigen Eiche saßen. „Bist du genauso hungrig wie ich?"

Bobby verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg, versucht dieses Thema zu verdrängen. „Ja.", gab er zu. „Das bin ich. Es muss schon vier Tage her sein, seit wir das letzte Mal gegessen haben."

Alex starrte unglücklich ins Wasser. „Wir haben auf dem Weg zu Ray Mathers' Lagerhaus gefrühstückt. Ich sage dir, Bobby, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das unsere Henkersmahlzeit wird, hätte ich die Pfannkuchen gegessen."

Bobby lächelte leicht. Er wusste ihren Humor zu schätzen, aber wünschte, sie hätten ein anderes Thema.

„Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, mache ich dir so viele Pfannkuchen wie du willst."

„Mm, mit Sirup und Eis und Erdbeeren . . ." Sie stöhnte laut. „Oh, Mann, ich muss aufhören, über Essen nachzudenken. Im Moment würde ich sogar rohen Fisch essen, wenn ich einen fangen könnte."

„Und ich dachte, du würdest niemals Sushi oder Sashimi essen.", neckte Bobby. Sie grinste und zuckte die Schultern.

„Was kann ich sagen? Verzweifelte Situationen . . ."

Bobby nahm noch ein paar Schlucke Wasser und ließ sich dann aufs Gras sinken. Sein Kopf schien sich zu drehen und seine Haut fühlte sich heiß und klamm an, aber davon sagte er Alex nichts. „Weißt du, du bist dran."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Unser Spiel. Du bist dran, eine Frage zu stellen. Und wenn es irgendetwas mit Essen zu tun hat, gehe ich dir an die Gurgel."

Alex lachte. „Okay. Ähm . . . Oh, ich weiß. Wer ist mein Lieblingsschauspieler?"

Bobby schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Für Alex sah das fragend aus, aber in Wirklichkeit wurde ihm ein wenig verschwommen vor Augen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen hast."

Daraufhin triumphierte Alex. „Ein Punkt für mich! Das ist etwas, das du nicht über mich weißt. Jetzt kann ich noch eine Frage stellen."

Bobby lachte. „Na schön. Aber willst du es mir nicht sagen und mich hier hängen lassen?"

„Oh, ich dachte, ich würde dich einfach hängen lassen."

„Alex . . ."

„Okay", lachte sie. „George Clooney."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit ich Ocean's 11 gesehen habe."

„Hmm. Ich hätte gedacht, Brad Pitt wäre eher dein Typ."

Alex schnaubte abwertend. „Bitte. George Clooney kann wenigstens schauspielern. Wie viel Talent braucht man denn, um einen Rock anzuziehen, mit einem Schwert durch die Gegend zu laufen und Leute umzubringen?"

Bobby atmete langsam ein. Es wurde langsam schwierig, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Alex sagte. Sein Kopf drehte sich immer schlimmer und ihm war heiß, verdammt heiß . . . Er schluckte und zwang sich, eine zusammenhängende Antwort zu geben.

„Du meinst wahrscheinlich Troja?"

„Was sonst?"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass deine Wahl eine seiner astronomisch hohen Gagen damit verdient hat, sich als Fledermaus zu verkleiden?"

Alex rollte die Augen. „Das versuche ich gar nicht zu rechtfertigen. Und jetzt halt den Mund. Ich darf noch eine Frage stellen."

„Tu das."

„Lass mich nachdenken . . . Okay. Wo war ich, bevor ich zur Sitte kam?"

Sie bekam nur Stille zur Antwort. Alex wartete ein paar Minuten und wollte schon einen Kommentar abgeben, als er endlich sprach, aber in einem unzusammenhängenden Gemurmel.

„Sauber machen . . . muss sauber machen . . . bevor Dad heimkommt . . ."

Alex schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Worüber redest du . . ." sie hörte auf zu sprechen und schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihren Partner richtig ansah. Er lag im Gras, Gesicht und Oberkörper mit Schweiß bedeckt und mit fieberglänzenden Augen. Im Moment schien er sich ihrer Anwesenheit gar nicht bewusst, sondern in irgendeinem Delirium gefangen zu sein. Instinktiv fasste sie sanft sein Gesicht an.

„Du brennst ja", flüsterte sie geschockt. „Bobby, schau mich an. _Schau mich an_!"

Langsam, mit einiger Schwierigkeit schaute er auf und richtete seinen Blick auf sie.

„Hör mir zu", sagte sie. „Bobby, du bist krank. Du hast Fieber. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Du musst mir sagen, was ich tun soll."

Langsam, unsicher, griff er nach ihrer Hand. „Du kannst nichts tun.", flüsterte er und kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein. „Ich werde . . . okay sein."

„Lügner!", knurrte sie. Er zitterte leicht.

„Es ist das . . . das Gift."

Alex wurde innerlich kalt. „Gift? Was für ein Gift?"

„Die Stacheln", murmelte er. „Ich denke es sind die Stacheln."

„Oh Gott, Bobby, die müssen raus!"

Er schloss fest die Augen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete waren sie merklich klarer. Mit einiger Anstrengung brachte er sich in eine sitzende Position und sprach dann langsam: „Du müsstest meine Schulter aufschneiden. Das können wir hier nicht tun. Ich denke, ich werde in Ordnung sein . . . Es ist wahrscheinlich das gleiche Gift, das . . . das in den Leichen der anderen Opfer war. Nicht genug, um sie zu . . . zu töten. Aber genug, um sie . . . zu verlangsamen."

„Großartig.", murmelte Alex. „Als ob wir noch nicht genug in der Patsche sitzen."

Bobby atmete langsam und kontrolliert ein und Alex konnte beobachten, wie seine Augen klarer wurden.

„Du hast eine unglaubliche Willensstärke, weißt du.", sagte sie leise.

Er lächelte schwach. „Geist über Materie. Ignoriere mich einfach, wenn ich anfange wirr zu reden."

„Machst du Scherze? Ich hebe mir das als Erpressungsmaterial für später auf."

Er fing an leise zu lachen, aber daraus wurde ein krampfhaftes Schütteln.

„Warte mal.", murmelte Alex. Bevor er protestieren konnte, riss sie den Rest ihres Hosenbeins ab, so dass sie jetzt auch nur noch ein Paar zerfetzte Shorts trug. Sie zerriss den Stoff zweimal in der Hälfte und weichte ein Viertel im Wasser ein. Dann presste sie den nassen Stoff gegen sein Gesicht um ihn abzukühlen.

„Danke.", murmelte er. Alex sah sich ängstlich um während sie ihrem fiebergeschwächten Partner half. Es wäre typisch und grausam ironisch wenn Mathers jetzt auftauchen würde. Das grausamste war jedoch, dass ihr klar wurde, dass der Hubschrauber wahrscheinlich nur Zufall gewesen war. Niemand suchte nach ihnen . . . Zumindest nicht hier, in diesen Bergen. Selbst wenn sie hier nach ihnen suchten; ihre Wahrscheinlichkeit, nach oben zu kommen, wo sie gesehen werden könnten hatte sich gerade immens verkleinert.

Bobby schob schwach ihre Hand beiseite. „Ich werde okay sein.", murmelte er. „Wir sollten wieder losgehen."

Sie sah ihn besorgt an. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, bezweifelte aber, dass er weit kommen würde. Er sah aber entschlossen aus und trotz ihrer Zweifel protestierte sie nicht als er langsam aufstand. Sie folgte ihn und fragte sich, wann – oder ob – dieser Albtraum jemals enden würde.

Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln das seine Schmerzen kaum verbarg. „Bereit?"

Sie wollte ihn anschreien, sagen, dass sie nicht bereit war. Stattdessen nickte sie dumpf.

„Wo entlang?", fragte sie, die Entscheidung ihm überlassend. Er zeigte auf die Richtung, in die sie vor ihrem Fall gegangen waren.

„Dort lang."

* * *

Mike Logan stand still da und betrachtete die Szene vor sich kritisch. Kurz vor Mittag waren sie auf diese kleine Lichtung am Fluss gestoßen und bis jetzt war sie das sicherste Zeichen, dass sowohl Goren als auch Eames noch am Leben waren. Jetzt suchten Mack Taylor, Horatio Caine und Calleigh Duquesne die Umgebung nach nützlichen Beweisen ab.

Logan runzelte die Stirn. Scheiß auf die Beweise. Das Blut und die zerrissene Kleidung, die sie schon gefunden hatten, waren Beweis genug für ihn. Soweit es ihn anging, sollten sie die Hunde darauf ansetzen, Goren und Eames zu finden, hoffentlich vor dem Psychopathen Erik Mathers.

„Hey Logan, sehen Sie sich das an."

Er ging zu der Stelle an der Bishop stand. „Was ist?"

„Sehen Sie sich das an. Was denken Sie darüber?"

Er schaute in die Richtung, die sie zeigte und sah endlich, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Es waren Spuren in der Erde, Spuren die offensichtlich von bloßen Füßen stammten und tiefe Eindrücke, wahrscheinlich von einem Stock. Die Spuren überlagerten sich, wodurch es schwer war, sie einzeln zu erkennen, aber Logan wusste trotzdem, was sie bedeuteten.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

Sie sahen auf, als Deakins sich zu ihnen gesellte. Er sah erschöpft aus, dachte Logan, wagte aber nicht, das laut zu sagen.

„Diese Spuren.", sagte Logan. „Bishop hat sie gefunden. Es sieht aus als wenn entweder Goren oder Eames mit einem Stock oder so etwas läuft. Vielleicht wurde einer von ihnen von einem Pfeil ins Bein getroffen."

„Oder einer hat sich durch den Fall das Bein gebrochen.", sagte Deakins grimmig.

„Was auch passiert ist, wir wissen, in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind.", sagte Bishop ungeduldig. „Wir sollten einfach losgehen. Warum sich unnötig aufhalten?"

„Ich sage Ihnen, warum.", sagte Mack grimmig, als er sich ihnen anschloss. „Wir sind nicht die ersten die heute hier sind, und ich rede nicht über Goren und Eames. Jemand anderes war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier."

„Mathers.", murmelte Deakins und Mack nickte.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Bevor Sie also losrennen, sollten sie in Betracht ziehen, wen Sie zuerst treffen werden."

„Wenn wir Mathers zuerst treffen, dann ist es eben so.", sagte Deakins grimmig. „Das geht jetzt schon lange genug. Wenn er Goren und Eames vor uns erreicht . . ."

Er wurde stumm, unfähig das offensichtliche auszusprechen. Horatio gesellte sich zu ihnen und sprach mit seiner leisen, aber autoritativen Stimme: Wir müssen diesen Kerl finden, Mack. Wir müssen ihn finden und wenn nötig unschädlich machen. Diese Detectives haben es irgendwie geschafft, eine Nacht hier draußen zu überleben, aber ihre Chancen, noch eine zu überleben sind nicht so gut. Wir müssen sie _heute_ finden."

Mack schaute sich in der Gruppe um und fragte sich, wie ihm die Verantwortung für diese Entscheidung zugefallen war. Er griff unbewusst nach seiner Waffe, beruhigt sie unter seiner Schulter zu fühlen. Die Sache war, er wusste instinktiv, dass Horatio Recht hatte. Goren und Eames litten wahrscheinlich schon an Unterkühlung, zusätzlich zu ihren anderen Verletzungen. Mack verzog das Gesicht. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nach einem Fall aus solcher Höhe überhaupt noch am Leben waren, aber wenn sie keine Knochenbrüche erlitten hatten, würde er seine Mütze fressen.

Auf der einen Seite hatte er zwei Leute, die verletzt waren und ständig kränker wurden. Auf der anderen Seite war ein psychopathischer Mörder, der die beiden jagte um sie zu töten.

Calleigh schloss sich der Gruppe an. „Ich habe gerade das Blut auf den beiden Pfeilen getestet. Das eine ist weiblich, das andere männlich. Jeder von ihnen wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen."

Mack zuckte fast zusammen unter der Wucht der Blicke die ihn trafen. Diese Blicke sagten alle das gleiche: es war Zeit, die Handschuhe abzulegen und anzugreifen.

„Okay.", stimmte er endlich zu. „Finden wir diesen Hurensohn und machen ihn unschädlich."


	14. Auf dem richtigen Weg

Diesmal schon vorfristig ein Update, das ich über Ostern nicht hier bin. Das Zitat am Anfang habe ich nicht übersetzt, und zwar aus copyright Gründen. Bei Texten die irgendwo publiziert sind muss man schon existierende, autorisierte Übersetzungen benutzen (und ich hatte nicht den Nerv, nach einer zu suchen), oder die Erlaubnis des Autors zu einer Übersetzung einholen. Also ignoriert es bitte oder übersetzt es euch selbst._  
_

* * *

_Over the years I've learnt one important thing,_

_It's that real friends shall never truly be apart;_

_You were there in my darkest time of need_

_With a hand reaching straight to the heart._

'_Straight to the heart' by Micheal W. Smith_

_

* * *

_

"Wie spät ist es?"

Bobby schaute zur Seite auf Alex. Sie waren sozusagen wieder am Anfang, wieder auf ihrem Weg den Hang hinauf, Richtung höhere Gefilde. Er hielt sich fest an dem Glauben – oder eher, der Hoffnung, dass der Hubschrauber nach ihnen gesucht hatte und nicht nur vorbei geflogen war. Diesmal humpelten sie Seite an Seite anstatt hintereinander bergan zu gehen. Obwohl es keiner von beiden laut gesagt hatte, hatten sie den gleichen Gedanken. Wenn sie nebeneinander gingen, würde, wenn einer von ihnen fiel, er nicht den anderen mitziehen.

„Hab meine Uhr vergessen. Sorry."

„Schlaumeier."

Bobby lächelte ein wenig, wurde dann langsamer, hielt an und schaute in den Himmel.

„Ich denke, es ist kurz nach eins . . . oder vielleicht schon zwei. Durch die Bäume kann ich das nicht richtig sagen. Ist es wirklich so wichtig?"

Alex verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist es wenn wir noch eine Nacht hier draußen verbringen müssen. Wir haben es kaum durch die letzte Nacht geschafft, Bobby, und ich denke das war nur, weil Mathers aufgehört hat uns zu jagen, nachdem wir den Freiflug vom Rand der Schlucht genommen hatten. Er wird nicht wieder so freundlich sein."

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf, bereute es aber sofort als das seine Kopfschmerzen wieder auslöste.

„Schöne Freundlichkeit."

Sie seufzte ein wenig. „Du weißt schon, was ich meine."

„Ja", murmelte er. „Ich weiß." Er hielt inne und sein Blick fiel auf den flachen Felsen, auf dessen Höhe sie gerade waren. „Warte mal, Alex. Ich muss anhalten . . . nur für ein paar Minuten."

Er ging vorsichtig zu dem Felsen und setzte sich hin ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie ging hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn; und ebenso wie er fand sie Erleichterung in der Kurzen Pause.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie, sobald sie wieder zu Atem kam. Er sah sie direkt an als er antwortete; er wollte sie wissen lassen, dass er ehrlich war.

„Nicht so gut . . . aber auch nicht so schlecht . . . wenn man bedenkt . . ."

Sie lächelte.

„Ich würde sagen das ist im Moment eine ziemlich genaue Beschreibung für uns beide. Sicher dass du in Ordnung bist?"

„In Ordnung würde ich nicht gerade sagen.", murmelte er. „Aber ich denke ich komme zurecht. Das muss reichen."

„Das reicht.", stimmte sie zu. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr verletztes Bein. Obwohl es nicht wieder geblutet hatte, fing der Schmerz an, sie an die Grenzen ihrer Leidensfähigkeit zu bringen. Sie war nicht mutig genug, nachzusehen, um sicher zu sein, aber sie befürchtete dass es sich infiziert hatte. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war die blutergussähnliche Verfärbung, die sich langsam um den provisorischen Verband herum ausbreitete.

Bestrebt, ihre eigenen Verletzungen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, schaute sie auf Bobbys Beine. Ihr gefiel nicht, dass sein linkes Fußgelenk so dick angeschwollen war, aber so schlimm wie sein rechtes Bein gebrochen war, sah sie keinen Sinn darin, ihre Sorgen auszusprechen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Fußgelenk nur gezerrt oder schlimmstenfalls von ihrem Fall verstaucht war.

„Wie geht's deinem Arm?", fragte er und brachte sie ziemlich plötzlich in die Realität zurück. Sie verlagerte ihre Position auf dem Stein und kniff die Augen zusammen als ihr die Bewegung Schmerzen verursachte.

„Ich glaube ich habe ihn beim Fallen noch mehr verletzt.", gab sie zu. „Geschieht mir recht, es war mein eigener dummer Fehler."

Er nahm ihre rechte Hand in seine und hielt sie sanft. „Sag das nicht."

Sie lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen ihn und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, sich bewusst, dass sein Körper immer noch fiebererzeugte Hitze abstrahlte. Er hielt sich gut, wenn man bedachte, dass er ein Fieber hatte, das ihn schon einmal ins Delirium versetzt hatte, und sie fragte sich, wie lange er noch bei klarem Bewusstsein bleiben konnte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, schob diese Gedanken in die hintere Ecke ihres Bewusstseins und versuchte stattdessen sich von dem nahen Kontakt trösten zu lassen. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich fragen, ob diese Nähe zwischen ihnen weiter bestehen würde, wenn sie aus diesem Schlamassel lebend herauskamen, oder würde ihre Beziehung wider so werden wie zuvor? Professionell, mit nur zufälligem Kontakt . . .

Seine Hand schloss sich um ihre, drückte sie leicht; und sie fühlte seine Wange auf ihrem Kopf. Keiner von ihnen sprach. Es war nicht nötig, Worte hätten den Moment nur verdorben.

Dann war er vergangen und Bobby zog sich sanft von ihr zurück. „Fertig, weiterzugehen?"

Sie lächelte leicht. Immer der Gentleman . . .

„Ja."

* * *

Die Suchmannschaft pflügte mit neuem Elan durch das Unterholz, meistens stumm. Sie brauchten den Hund fast gar nicht. Die von Goren und Eames zurückgelassene Spur war für alle offensichtlich. Jemand anderes war ihnen scharf auf den Fersen. Jemand mit dem Namen Erik Mathers; und obwohl Mack glaubte, dass die Detectives eineinhalb oder zwei Stunden vor ihnen waren, war ihm auch klar, dass Mathers höchstens eine Stunde hinter Goren und Eames war.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es eine vernünftige Annahme, dass Goren und Eames ziemlich schlimm verletzt waren und Mathers wahrscheinlich bei voller Kraft war und sich mit voller Geschwindigkeit bewegte. Der Einsatz hatte sich gerade ziemlich erhöht und Mack wusste ohne Zweifel, dass wenn sie die Detectives jetzt nicht faden, sie sie überhaupt nicht finden würden. Nicht lebend zumindest.

Vorne hielt der Hund verwirrt an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Deakins offensichtlich aufgebracht.

„Der Geruch geht in zwei verschiedene Richtungen.", sagte einer der Rettungsleute. „Und die Spuren auch. Sehen Sie, Das eine Paar geht diesen Hang hinauf, das andere in diese Richtung, zum Fluss."

„In welche Richtung gehen wir?", fragte Bishop. Mack runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir wissen, dass mindestens einer von ihnen einen Stock zum laufen braucht. Einer von ihnen hat entweder einen Pfeil ins Bein bekommen oder sich ein Bein gebrochen. Jedenfalls kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie einen Hang hinauf gehen könnten."

„Schlagen Sie vor, dass sie sich getrennt haben?", fragte Calleigh mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich glaube nicht dass sie sich getrennt haben.", fiel Bishop ein. „Besonders nicht wenn einer von ihnen ernsthaft verletzt ist. Sie sind sich zu nahe, als dass einer von ihnen den anderen verlassen würde."

„Bishop hat recht.", stimmte Logan zu. „Goren würde Eames nie verlassen. Und sie würde Goren auch nicht verlassen."

„Also welcher Spur folgen wir?", fragte Horatio niemanden direkt. „Wenn wir die falsche wählen . . ."

„Dann könnte das für Goren und Eames tödlich sein.", schloss Deakins grimmig. „Okay, wir müssen uns aufteilen. Einfach eine Spur auszusuchen ist zu riskant. Mack, Sie und Bishop gehen mit diesen Rettungsleuten zum Fluss. Logan, Horatio, Calleigh und ich gehen nach oben. Halten Sie Ihre Funkgeräte bereit und bleiben Sie aufmerksam. Sobald einer von uns weiß, dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind, lässt er die anderen das sofort wissen. Vorwärts!"

* * *

Sie brauchten noch fast eine Stunde und mehrere kurze Pausen, bis sie sich wieder auf ebener Erde befanden. Wie Bobby gehofft hatte, waren sie auf eine größere Lichtung gestoßen; vielleicht nicht groß genug, dass ein Hubschrauber landen könnte, aber groß genug, um gesehen zu werden wenn einer über sie hinweg flog. Die einzige Gefahr – und die war groß – war, dass Erik Mathers sie vorher fand.

Erschöpft sank Bobby zu Boden, buchstäblich unfähig, weiterzugehen. Alex setzte sich neben ihn, ließ ihren Stock liegen und ließ sich gegen ihn fallen.

„Hörst du das?", fragte sie und er nickte. Er war noch nicht sichtbar, aber sie hörten beide das entfernte aber deutliche Geräusch eines Hubschraubers. „Wir werden zum Abendessen zu hause sein.", murmelte er.

„Mm.", murmelte Alex. „Ich will ein Steak und einen richtig großen Teller Kartoffelbrei. Und du?"

Bobby rollte die Augen. „Alles ist mir Recht, solange es heiß und gekocht ist."

Sie grinste und konnte der Gelegenheit nicht widerstehen. „Was? Du verzichtest auf das Sushi? Schade . . ."

„Halt den Mund.", grummelte er und sie lachte und stand langsam wieder auf. „Ich weiß, Kalb Parmigiana für dich, richtig?"

„Alex, hör auf, bitte.", bettelte er. „Du machst es nur schlimmer."

Sie grinste ihn an. „Schön. Willst du über etwas anderes reden? Ich habe immer noch einen Punkt Vorsprung in unserem Spiel und du hast meine letzte Frage nie beantwortet."

„Das sollte nicht zählen.", grummelte Bobby. „Ich war im Delirium."

„Dann antworte jetzt.", sagte sie während sie sich ihm gegenüber ins Gras setzte, vorsichtig die Beine von sich streckte und sich gegen einen dicken Baumstamm lehnte.

„Wie war die Frage noch einmal?"

„Bei welcher Abteilung war ich, bevor ich zur Sitte kam?"

Bobby starrte in den Himmel und ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen. Er war froh, dass sie nicht mehr bei den Lieblingsdingen waren, aber das hier war auch schwierig. Alex sprach selten über ihre Zeit bei der Sitte, erst Recht nicht über irgendetwas davor. Trotzdem, sein sonst so scharfes Gedächtnis schien etwas zu haben, das sie vor einiger Zeit erwähnt hatte. Aber was . . .?

„Bereit, aufzugeben?", fragte sie, schon bereit, wieder zu triumphieren.

„Noch nicht. Gib mir eine Chance."

Alex grinste. Sie liebte es, Bobby verwirrt zu sehen, mit einer Frage konfrontiert, die er nicht sofort beantworten konnte. Er sah aus wie ein eingeschüchterter kleiner Junge.

„Ich weiß!", sprudelte er plötzlich hervor. Du warst im Raubdezernat. Dort warst du aber nur für acht Monate während du auf eine freie Stelle bei der Sitte gewartet hast, nachdem du aus dem Verkehrsdezernat wegversetzt wurdest."

„Verdammt.", grummelte Alex. „Das war gut. Okay, du bist dran."

Ein Grinsen ließ sein blasses Gesicht aufleuchten. „Wie viele Sprachen spreche ich fließend?"

Alex verzog das Gesicht. „Junge, das hätte ich kommen sehen müssen. Okay . . . ich weiß dass du Deutsch sprichst und Russisch . . . äh . . . du kannst ein bisschen Arabisch lesen, aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass du es nicht fließend sprichst . . . das gleiche mit Chinesisch . . . okay, ich rate mal und sage drei."

Bobby sah sie verwundert an. „Du weißt, dass ich Deutsch und Russisch spreche, aber nicht Arabisch und Chinesisch. Wie werden daraus drei?"

Sie lächelte ihn süß an. „Willst du mir erzählen, du kannst nicht fließend Englisch?"

Der überraschte und verwirrte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war genug für sie um einen Lachanfall zu bekommen. Erst als sie sich beruhigt hatte, konnte sie erklären: „Du hast mich gefragt, welche Sprachen du fließend sprichst, Bobby. Du hast nichts von Fremdsprachen gesagt, also sage ich drei. Deutsch, Russisch und Englisch."

Er lachte, deutlich beeindruckt. „Den Punkt bekommst du einfach für Genialität."

„Also, was sprichst du noch fließend?", fragte sie.

„Italienisch. Allerdings nicht meine Wahl. Meine Familie hat italienische Abstammung. Mein Dad hat immer mit mir Italienisch gesprochen. Er sagte er wolle sichergehen, dass ich es so gut sprach wie Englisch. Ich denke, das war das einzig brauchbare, das er mir je beigebracht hat."

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen.", sagte Alex. „Sicher, dass du das nicht für dich verbuchen willst?"

Bobby lachte. „Sicher. Du hast dir das verdient. Los, frag mich was."

„Okay, da wir beim Thema sind: wie viele Sprachen spreche ich fließend? Und ich meine Fremdsprachen wenn ich das sage."

Bobby starrte sie echt überrascht an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Fremdsprachen sprichst. Ich muss passen. Welche sprichst du?"

„Spanisch und Japanisch. Spanisch habe ich als Kind von Freunden aus Puerto Rico gelernt, Japanisch in der Schule. Und ja, ich spreche beides fließend."

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Jetzt hast du schon zwei Punkte Vorsprung."

Sie grinste triumphierend. „Also weißt du doch nicht so viel über mich wie du dachtest."

Er lächelte und legte sich hin. „Ich weiß genug. Ich weiß dass du der beste Freund bist, den ich habe; und ich weiß, dass ich dir mein Leben anvertrauen kann. Mehr brauche ich nicht zu wissen:"

Alex biss sich bei diesem freimütigen Eingeständnis auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste, dass er ziemlich viele lose Freunde hatte, aber mit der möglichen Ausnahme von Lewis, stand er keinem von ihnen besonders nahe. Dass er zugab sie sei sein bester Freund, berührte ihr Herz.

Der Pfeil kam aus dem nirgends, pfiff durch die Luft spießte Alex durch den Bauch auf und hielt sie so an dem Baum fest, an dem sie saß. Sie schnappte hilflos nach Luft, aber Blut begann schon aus ihrem Mund zu laufen und ihre Augen wurden glasig.

Bobby schreckte angsterfüllt auf, aber bevor er aufstehen konnte, trat Erik Mathers aus dem Schutz der Bäume. Er rannte über die Lichtung und versetzte Bobbys linkem Arm einen brutalen Tritt mit seinen Stahlkappenstiefeln, wobei er Elle und Speiche brach.

Bobby sank auf den Boden zurück, seinen vor Schmerz explodierenden Arm vor der Brust haltend. Mathers grinste ihn hämisch an, die Armbrust wieder geladen und schussbereit.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich enttäuscht sein soll oder nicht, Detective. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass ihr die ganze Zeit überstehen würdet, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ihr mir trotzdem ziemlich gute Unterhaltung geliefert habt." Er schaute zu Alex, die vornüber gefallen war und sich nicht bewegte. „Aber das Spiel ist jetzt vorbei." Er hockte sich neben Bobby hin und presste die scharfe Spitze des Armbrustpfeils gegen Bobbys Hals. „Und Sie, ich muss das fragen: wie zur Hölle haben Sie es bis hier oben auf zwei gebrochenen Beinen geschafft?"

Bobby atmete gepresst ein und zuckte zusammen, als der Pfeil die Haut an seinem Hals durchstieß. Seine Verwirrung über Mathers' Frage war offensichtlich und Mathers lachte schadenfreudig darüber. Er reichte nach unten und schlug hart gegen Bobbys rechtes Bein, direkt unter dem Knie. Der Schmerz, der in seinem Bein explodierte ließ ihn aufschreien. Mathers lachte wieder.

„Sehen Sie, Detective Goren? Sie wussten nicht einmal, dass Sie zwei gebrochene Beine hatten. Ich schätze, Ihr rechtes Bein tut so weh, dass Sie gar nicht an das linke gedacht haben. Sie sind etwas besonderes, wissen Sie das? Es tut mir fast leid, dass ich Sie töten muss."

Bobby versuchte, Mathers' Stimme auszublenden und zu Alex zu schauen, die vornüber gefallen dasaß während sich das Blut schnell über ihr Tanktop ausbreitete. Bei ihrem Anblick schnitt ein Schmerz schlimmer als jeder körperliche den er erlebt hatte in sein Herz und seine Seele. Er wusste nicht ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben war, aber einfach dazuliegen und Mathers zum letzten Schlag ausholen zu lassen wäre unverzeihlich.

Mathers grunzte überrascht als Bobby mit adrenalingefüllter Wut mit seiner noch unverletzten Hand ausholte und ihm hart ins Gesicht schlug. Der Killer fiel hintenüber und einen Moment später lag Bobby auf ihm, im Augenblick all seine Schmerzen vergessend.

Bobby schaffte es, seine rechte Hand um Mathers Hals zu schließen und zuzudrücken, entschlossen, es ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Allerdings war nach vier Tagen ohne Nahrung, mit nur wenig Wasser und schrecklichen Verletzungen seine Kraft nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was sie normalerweise wäre.

Mathers griff nach Bobbys Handgelenk, schob es weg von seinem Hals und verdrehte es. Bobby schrie vor Schmerz auf und rollte instinktiv von Mathers herunter, um noch mehr Knochenbrüche zu vermeiden. Mathers übernahm schnell wieder die Kontrolle, presste ein Knie in Bobbys Brust und griff sich die Armbrust von wo er sie fallen gelassen hatte. Dann schoss er ohne zu zögern den Pfeil direkt in Bobbys Schulter.

„Schöner Versuch, Detective Goren.", sagte Mathers und klang eher amüsiert als verärgert. Er schaute weg und spuckte Blut ins Gras. „Sie und Ihr hübscher Partner haben mehr Mut gezeigt als meine andere Beute. Ich weiß, dass das wahrscheinlich kein Trost ist, aber es ist mir eine große Ehre, Ihr Leben beenden zu dürfen. Ich meine, es gibt einen Haufen Leute, die für diese Möglichkeit ihren Arm herbeben würden."

Mathers hielt inne, schaute Bobby nachdenklich an, fasste dann den aus Bobbys Schulter herausstehenden Pfeil an und drehte ihn. Bobby konnte nur schluchzen, all seine Kraft war verschwunden.

„Sagen Sie mir, Detective Goren", flüsterte Mathers. „Wie würden Sie gerne sterben? Werde ich Ihnen die Kehle durchschneiden? Oder vielleicht einen Pfeil direkt ins Herz? Was denken Sie? Haben Sie genug gelitten? Sind Sie bereit zu sterben?"

Selbst wenn er wollte, hätte Bobby nicht antworten können. Aber er bekam auch gar keine Gelegenheit. Mathers schaute plötzlich von ihm weg, sein freudiger Gesichtsausdruck wurde zu Wut.

„Was zur Hölle . . . ?"

Einen Moment später war das Knie nicht mehr auf seiner Brust und der jüngere Mann rannte in die Bäume, mit schussbereiter Armbrust. Bobby sah ihn gehen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn verursacht hatte, war aber dankbar für diesen Aufschub. Er schaute zu Alex, aber seine Augen schienen sich schon zu verdunkeln. Er glaubte nicht, dass der Pfeil eine Arterie getroffen hatte, aber er hatte schon so viel Blut verloren, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Bobby suchte sein letztes bisschen Kraft zusammen und schleppte sich hinüber zu seinem Partner.

„Alex . . ."

Wie er erwartet hatte, reagierte sie nicht. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und flossen über als er mit zitternden Fingern ihr kaltes, blasses Gesicht berührte und ihre Wange streichelte.

„Nein . . . Alex, nein . . ."

Trauer schwappte über ihn wie eine Flutwelle, gefolgt von einer Wut wie er sie noch nie gefühlt hatte. In diesem Moment akzeptierte er seinen nahen Tod, fast begrüßte er ihn in der Hoffnung, bald wieder mit der einzigen Person zusammen zu sein, die ihn je wirklich verstanden und akzeptiert hatte. Er hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht, einfach aufzugeben. Wenn er starb, würde er Erik Mathers mit sich nehmen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen.", flüsterte er durch seine Tränen. „Hab keine Angst, er kann dir nichts mehr tun." Er atmete unsicher ein. „Bis bald."

Dann , mit einem letzten erschlagenen Blick auf sie, zog er sich auf die Beine und stolperte fort, in die Bäume hinein.


End file.
